


Strike Witches: Legends and Heros

by PrincessRose



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Comedy, Magic girl, Military Science Fiction, Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 71,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is another story I recently thought of and thought it sound pretty interesting. It follows the story of the strike witches with a bit of a new twist to the original story. Most of the story will be the same, but there will be some differences here and there throughout the story. There are no real relationship pairings for the story as of right now, but that may change as the story continues. Due to how the story of Strike Witches goes there are some Yuri moments. I'm sure those that watched the original story know what I mean by that and that is the reason I through in the Yuri tag. Otherwise, it's just a revision of the classic story of strike witches with a few new things added to it.





	1. Chapter One

It was the year 1939, they appeared all over the world without warning. We call them Neuroi. Nobody know where they came from or what they want, but the hell they brought drove us all from our countries. From our cities. They drove us from our homes. 

Mankind came up with a new weapon to fight the Neuroi and began to stand and fight. The Striker Unit a device that hightens natural magical ability. The only thing capable of cambating the Neuroi. This modern witches broom made individual flight possible, but only for a select few who possess the power. A call went out to witches accross the world to lend their skills to the battle. This elite task force orginized to fight the Neuroi was named the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, but these young women are known by another name simply called the strike witches.

Several witches was flying through the air when one of them with black hair, one black eye, and a patch over her other eye lifted up her eye patch. One of her eyes appeared a purplish-pink.

"There it is," said the black haired woman. "Climb fifteen thousand at my two o'clock. In the clouds."

"Yes Major," said another woman with red hair and brown eyes. "All Units engage the Neuroi. Formation Bravo."

They started flying around for a little while until they got nearby the Neuroi.

"Strike witches attack now," said the red-haired woman.

The witches started attacking the Neuroi using their skills. Soon the core was revealed and the red-haired woman turned to the Major.

"Finish it off," said the red-haired woman.

"Copy," said the Major before looking back to a woman with blonde hair and light brown eyes. "Perrine your with me."

"Right," said Perrine.

They then flew off before the Major took down the Neuroi.

Somewhere else at a different time a young girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes in her teens was walking down a dirt road. She was wearing a navy blue swimsuit with a white sailor uniform with a navy blue tie. She had on white shoes to go with the outfit. Walking with her at her side was a young girl with long black hair down to her middle back and black eyes and she was also in her teens. She was wearing the same outfit as that of the short dark brown haired girl. The two young women was know none other then Yoshika Miyafuji and Michiko Yamakawa. 

"Yoka, Miko!" shouted a voice behind them.

Yoshika and Michiko stopped before they turned to see a grey-haired short girl in her teens with light brown eyes running towards them. This girl's hair was tied up in two low side pony tails with two thin braids nearby her ears that hung down to her shoulders. Each of the thin shoulder-length braids was tied at the end with pink bows. This girl was none other then Chinatsu Yamamoto and she was a childhood friend of both Yoshika and Michiko. Unlike others in Fuso who wore a swimsuit Chinatsu did not. She wore white and pink stripped panties that hung on her hips instead of her waist, but wore the same white sailor uniform with a navy blue tie as both Yoshika and Michiko.

Unlike Yoshika and Michiko, Chinatsu lived with her family up on the mountain and would hick down the mountain just to go to school. This was also why she wore different clothing then everyone else, but none of the teachers seemed to mind it. Chinatsu doesn't usually speak unless needed or if you are someone close to her. Yoshika and Michiko are two of the ones she would actually speak with, but other then that Chinatsu usually remained quiet. Chinatsu is a rather short girl that is even shorter then both Yoshika and Michiko at only 130cm or 4 feet 2 and a half inches tall. Still, Chinatsu's body is more tone then even Yoshika's is in the thighs, butt, calves, and arms, but she is still petite and is only a bit bigger then Yoshika is. Chinatsu is a year younger then Yoshika and Michiko at the age of 13, but even so she is a very intelligent girl having skipped from her first year to her last year in junior high and will be graduating from junior high this year.

"Hey there Chi," said Yoshika as Chinatsu got over to them.

Chinatsu smiled at the nickname that Yoshika gave her and Yoshika smiled back. Just like how Chinatsu calls Yoshika by the nickname Yoka and Michiko by the nickname of Miko she has her own nickname.

"Have a nice hick down the mountain?" asked Michiko as they started walking together to school with Chinatsu on the right of Yoshika.

"Yeah I got to see some animals," said Chinatsu.

"What animals?" asked Michiko curiously.

"Squirles, Foxes, and Bears," said Chinatsu.

"Foxes and Bears?" questioned Michiko worried. "Aren't you scared?"

"What is there to be scared of?" asked Chinatsu looking over to Michiko.

"Well they're dangerous," said Michiko.

"They're not that bad as long as you don't agitate them," said Chinatsu. "Besides humans are dangerous, and you're not scared of them Miko."

"That's different," said Michiko.

"No it isn't," said Chinatsu. "They're both living things."

Michiko decided to drop that subject.

"Only you would hick down the mountain," said Michiko.

"It's actually very fun," said Chinatsu. "The scenery is amazing specially the sunrise."

"Sunrise?" questioned Michiko. "How do you see the sunrise when you wake up and head down the mountain way before the sun comes up?"

"I see it on the weekends and the days we don't have school," said Chinatsu. "Beside I still get to see it on the way down as well."

Yoshika giggled as she heard that and Chinatsu smiled. They continued towards school with a little bit of talk here and there. Soon though they made it to school and a girl with long black hair that is a bit taller then Yoshika walked up towards them at seeing them arrive.

"Well, well if it isn't shorty," said the girl. "How is your mommy doing? You should wear something appropriate."

Chinatsu remained silent, but slight tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Awe is the little shorty going to cry?" asked the girl mockingly.

This was another problem as well. Chinatsu was always bullied by some of the girls in the school. Even though Yoshika knew that Chinatsu could break this girl in two she just stands there and takes the assault. Yoshika was the only one to react as she stepped between Chinatsu and the girl.

"Leave her alone, Asami," said Yoshika.

"Oh, I'm so scared, rug rat," said Asami.

A teacher seen what was going on and ran over.

"What is going on over here?" questioned the teacher as she ran over.

Asami stood up before turning around and looking at her.

"Nothing Ma'am we was just having a friendly chat is all," said Asami.

"Liar! You were bullying Chinatsu!" shouted Yoshika.

"No I wasn't, I was just talking," said Asami.

"You was too," said Michiko.

"Asami, get inside," said the teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Asami before walking away, but once she passed the teacher she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Yoshika, Michiko, and Chinatsu.

Yoshika, Michiko, and Chinatsu knew that it was more directed at Chinatsu then anyone else.

"Asami if you stick your tongue out you're going to be in much more trouble!" shouted the teacher still with her back to her.

Asami stopped and then walked away. The teacher then looked at Yoshika, Michiko, and Chinatsu.

"Now you three go along school is about to start," said the teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Yoshika and Michiko while Chinatsu remained silent.

Later during the day Yoshika was outside trying to get a kitten down from a tree while Michiko and some other students watched with worry.

"Don't Yoshika it's to scary," said Michiko. "You want me to call a teacher?"

"No I'm okay," said Yoshika as she continued to craw across a tree from a cliff nearby. 

Yoshika got a little closer before she slipped and Michiko put her hands over her eyes. Yoshika pulled herself back up as Michiko looked again.

"Yoshika that's enough get down here," said Michiko worried.

"Not yet just a little bit further," said Yoshika still hugging the tree.

Yoshika then got back up as the cat mewed before speaking, "Alright almost there."

"Be careful," said Michiko.

Yoshika then started crawling closer to the kitten before getting to it, "Okay your going to be alright now."

The tree started to move and Yoshika slipped and got caught on the tree. She started moving around, but has caught the kitten none the less.

"That was close," said Yoshika as she started to move around. "Someone help me!"

"Hang on I'll get a teacher!" shouted Michiko.

Michiko then left to go get a teacher, but as she was doing so the tree snapped and Yoshika started to fall along with the kitten.  Before anyone realized what happened, she was caught in the arms of Chinatsu who appeared there quickly. At that same time, Michiko was coming back with the teacher to see Chinatsu catch Yoshika and the kitten.

A little later Yoshika was outside along with Michiko and Chinatsu.

"Did she yell at you?" asked Michiko.

"Well what is wrong with saving a poor kittens life?" asked Yoshika.

"I suppose that's why I like you so much as well as Chinatsu," said Michiko. "Your already trying to do things as if your already grown up and Chinatsu catching you was amazing."

Yoshika turned and started laughing with her arm over her head. A vehicle appeared down the road.

"Grampa!" shouted Michiko waving.

The old man on the vehicle waved back while speaking, "Hello Michiko."

The old man got to them not long later. Yoshika turned and looked at Chinatsu.

"Hey Chi why don't you come to my place?" asked Yoshika.

Chinatsu waved her hands as she asked that.

"Oh come on, you haven't been there in awhile," said Yoshika. "You don't have to worry."

Chinatsu sighed before nodding her head. Yoshika and Michiko then climbed onto the wagon before Yoshika turned to Chinatsu. Chinatsu just continued to look at the wagon. Something about it didn't feel right to her and made her nervous.

"Come on Chi," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu shook her head backing away from the wagon.

"Don't worry Chi it's alright," said Yoshika.

Against Chinatsu's better judgment she climbed up on the wagon. 

"Chinatsu how are you doing?" asked the old man.

Chinatsu didn't reply and remained quiet.

"Still silent as usual huh?" asked Michiko's Grandpa.

Not long after that they was heading down the road with Yoshika, Michiko, and Chinatsu riding on it. Chinatsu just remained quiet and didn't speak at all, but something was bothering her about riding on the wagon. She just couldn't figure out what it was. They was currently heading down a road.

"That's amazing," said Michiko.

"I know," said Yoshika.

Coming around a corner, Michiko saw a ship near the port in the water.

"Wow that ship is huge," said Michiko. "It has to be the battleship they said was coming."

Chinatsu smiled at hearing that and seeing it before she heard Yoshika speak up.

"Battleship?" asked Yoshika.

"Yeah," said Michiko.

"A ship that's made only for war," said Yoshika as Chinatsu turned and looked at her worried, but remained silent. "Don't like it."

Michiko turned and looked at Yoshika before sitting down and speaking.

"Because of your father?" asked Michiko.

"Mmm hmmm," said Yoshika. "He left when I was six. It's been really hard without him."

Yoshika then started playing a flashback to when she was younger.

**_"Where are you going Daddy?" asked a six-year-old Yoshika with a five-year-old Chinatsu next to her. "You said you'd take me to my first day of school tomorrow."_ **

**_"I'm sorry Yoshika, but I got important work to do," said Yoshika's father. "If I can succeed then we'll finally defeat the Neuroi, but."_ ** **_Yoshika's father then got down on his knees before continuing. "When I'm finished I'll never leave you again."_ **

**_"Really? You're going to stay with me forever?" asked Yoshika._ **

**_Yoshika's father then moved his hand giving her the pinky while speaking. "Yes, I promise."_ **

**_Yoshika then connected her pinky with her fathers, and as she did, he spoke again, "Yoshika know you have a great power inside of you just like your mother and grandmother. Promise me when you grow up you will use that power to protect everyone."_ **

**_"Okay I promise," said Yoshika bowing her head._ **

**_"Me too," said Chinatsu._ **

The flashback ended and Yoshika continued talking again.

"That was the last time that me and Chinatsu ever seen my dad," said Yoshika. "What did come back was his death certificate and a bag of his personal effects three years later. They say his cause of death was classified military information so we never found out what happened. One thing I know for sure. If it wasn't for the war my dad would be home with me now."

Somewhere else nearby someone was looking at Yoshika, Michiko, and Chinatsu through binoculars.

"So those are the girls?" asked a male voice.

"Yes, Yoshika Miyafuji and Chinatsu Yamamoto," said a female voice.

The man was standing there looking through binocular with a jeep nearby him.

"You mean Yamamoto as in Kojuro Yamamoto the old Fuso Air Cheif Marshal that retired in 1936?" asked the man.

"That's her father," said the woman.

"Well they certainly don't look anything special," said the man.

Inside the jeep the woman was looking at the information of Yoshika as she spoke, "Yoshika's academics are average. Her athletic ability is average. The only place she seems to excel is cooking." The woman then turned to the next set of information. "As for Chinatsu her academics are above average and she even skipped from the first grade to last grade of junior high. Her athletic ability is above average. The only thing she doesn't excel at is socializing."

"Do you really believe they are our leading candidates?" asked the man taking the binoculars away before putting them down and turning to the woman. "Major Sakamoto, what do we do now huh?"

Major Sakamoto then looked up before speaking, "Wait and see."

Meanwhile the wagon continued a bit longer. Chinatsu didn't know what this feeling was, but something was telling her to get off the wagon so she quickly jumped off the wagon.

"Chi!" shouted Yoshika and Michiko shocked and confused.

Chinatsu turned back around before shouting, "Yoka, Miko get off the wagon!"

"Ehhh?" questioned Yoshika and Michiko confused.

However it was to late as a squirrel ran out in the road and the old man seen it. He then tried avoiding it. Yoshika started hanging on while Michiko started screaming.

"Micchan!" shouted Yoshika as Michiko fell off the wagon and the wagon crashed.

Major Sakamoto who saw this turned and shouted.

"Agent Yakata!" shouted Major Sakamoto.

"Right!" shouted the man now known as Agent Yakata as he started driving the vehicle.

Meanwhile, Yoshika was laying on the ground and then rubbed her leg before a shout reached her ears from Michiko's Grampa.

"Michiko!" shouted the old man.

Yoshika ran over to the hill and seen Michiko.

"Michiko wake up!" shouted the old man.

"Oh no!" shouted Yoshika before going down the hill to Michiko. "Michiko no!"

Yoshika turned her over to reveal a wound on her chest. Michiko woke up before speaking up weakly.

"Yoshika, please it hurts so much," said Michiko.

"Don't try to talk," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu ran over next to her as she shouted, "Miko! Don't worry!"

Chinatsu put her hands out, but Yoshika stopped her.

"No! What if you...!" shouted Yoshika pushing her hands away, but cut herself off from finishing that.

Chinatsu, however, understood what she meant and took a few steps back with wide eyes. Then she turned around and ran a bit farther away nearby the forest. Once there Chinatsu wrapped herself in a ball as she continued to shake. Yoshika went to work by ripping Michiko's sailor uniform then she put her hands out and started using her magic. As she did her familiar's ears and tail popped out, and the area was enveloped in a brilliant blue light. While she was doing that the jeep with Major Sakamoto pulled up before she took off over to the hill along with the man and looked down.

"What is that?" asked Agent Yakata before pointing. "What is with the other girl over there?"

"A healing spell. One of the most powerful. As for the other girl, I am not sure what is wrong with her," said Major Sakamoto. "She's having trouble controlling it."

Yoshika was breathing heavily as she continued to try to heal Michiko.

 _"My power,"_ thought Yoshika before a hand was put on her shoulder.

"Clam down Miyafuji. Concentrate," came a woman's voice.

Yoshika went back to healing as the woman spoke again, "Relax and breath into it. Let the spell do the work. You are in control of this magic."

Soon though Yoshika fainted. The woman then went over to the other girl and went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," said the woman.

"No! No! Get away!" shouted Chinatsu as she smacked her hand away before going back to shaking wrapped in a ball.

The woman recoiled as she continued to look at the girl before speaking. She didn't know what was wrong with the girl.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," said the woman.

"No! No! Stay away!" shouted Chinatsu.

"We need to get her help!" shouted Michiko's Grandpa.

The woman was worried about Chinatsu, but this was an emergency. So she went over to help with Michiko and Yoshika. After that, they then left the area leaving a shaking Chinatsu who was curled up in a ball. A little while later Chinatsu then stood back up shakily and worried before running off after them.

Meanwhile at the Miyafuji clinic Yoshika woke up shouting.

"Michiko!" shouted Yoshika.

"She's going to be fine," said a female voice nearby.

Yoshika turned to see her mother and grandmother healing Michiko.

"We closed the wound, and there shouldn't be any scaring," said Yoshika's mother.

"Well that's good news," said Yoshika.

"Apparently you still haven't figured out how to control your powers," said Yoshika's Grandma. "Remember your feelings mustn't control you."

Yoshika nodded her head, and Yoshika's Mother and Grandmother soon stopped healing Michiko then Yoshika's Grandma turned to her.

"I understand the youthful impulse to want to help everyone, but if you don't learn how to redirect these energies you'll overextend and end up paying with your life," said Yoshika's Grandma as she walked towards her.

"I'm sorry," said Yoshika looking down before turning to her Grandma and Mother. "I just want to learn how to save people's lives like you two do. I know I can do it. Besides."

A flashback of the promise Yoshika made to her father showed only for a small moment.

"I made a promise," said Yoshika after the flashback ended.

"Don't lose heart," said a voice.

"Yeah," said Yoshika before looking up to see a black haired woman.

"Your natural talent is incredible," said the woman. "Once you learn how to use it there is no way you won't develop into a great witch."

"Wait, a witch?" asked Yoshika and was about to go on when Chinatsu ran into the clinic.

"M-M-Miko!" shouted Chinatsu trembling and shaking.

Yoshika turned and looked as well as the black-haired woman, Yoshika's mother, and Yoshika's Grandma.

"Chi," said Yoshika worried.

"Chinatsu," said Yoshika's Mother surprised to see her there. "Don't worry Michiko will be fine."

Chinatsu nodded her head as she said that, but was still shaking. Yoshika got up and went over to her before hugging her and rubbing her head.

"It's alright," said Yoshika. "It's alright. Nothing happened."

"I'll go make her something to drink," said Yoshika's Grandma before leaving the room.

Yoshika led Chinatsu over to a table and sat there with Chinatsu in her arms lying against her chest while she rubbed her head.

"I better call her father and let him know she is here," said Yoshika's Mother before leaving to the phone.

Chinatsu continued to be held by Yoshika as she rubbed her head. Chinatsu was shaking pretty badly, and the black-haired woman was worried. Yoshika's Grandmother came back with a class before sitting it down on the table.

"Here drink this Chinatsu," said Yoshika's Grandmother as she put the glass down.

Chinatsu nodded her head shakily and reached out a shaky hand, but Yoshika decided it be better she did it.

"I'll get it," said Yoshika as she reached the glass.

Yoshika then took the glass before holding it up to Chinatsu's mouth, and Chinatsu took a few sloppy gulps out of it. Yoshika then put the glass back down before going back to soothing Chinatsu. After a little bit, Chinatsu stopped shaking and soon was sitting in front of the table by herself. Yoshika's Mother came back a while later and noticed Chinatsu.

"Feel better now Chinatsu?" asked Yoshika's Mother.

Chinatsu nodded her head as she said that, but did not reply.

"Your father will be here tomorrow," said Yoshika's Mother. "You can stay here for tonight."

"No, No, that's alright I don't want to cause any problems," said Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu you're a friend of the family. You won't cause us any problems," said Yoshika's Mother. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Miyafuji and Mrs. Akimoto," said Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu I told you before just call us Sayaka and Yoshiko," said Yoshika's Mother while Yoshika's Grandmother nodded her head.

"Thank you, Sayaka and Yoshiko," said Chinatsu. 

"You're very much welcome," said Sayaka and Yoshiko.

"You sure you're alright?" asked the black haired woman.

Yoshika turned and looked at her, "Who are you anyways?"

Chinatsu looked over at the woman as well wondering the same thing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said the black haired woman. "I forgot to introduce myself."

The black haired woman sat down a little later before speaking.

"I am a member of an elite squad the 501st Joint Fighter Wing also known as the Strike Witches," said the black haired woman. "Major Mio Sakamoto."

"Oh, hello," said Yoshika.

"She's the one that carried you and Michiko back here to the clinic Yoshika," said Yoshika's Mother.

Yoshika turned and looked at her before speaking.

"Carried," said Yoshika.

"We been searching all over the globe for witches with great magical potential and a possible future with us," said Mio. "I was able to witness your powers first hand. They were unfocused but very powerful."

Yoshika blushed before bowing, "Thank you."

"Now let's say we put that power of yours and Chinatsu's to work for us fighting against the Neuroi," said Mio.

"Alright," said Yoshika before she realized what the woman said. "Huh?"

"Hold on," said Sayaka.

"Are you trying to get my granddaughter and Chinatsu into the military?" asked Yoshiko.

"Military," said Yoshika. "I don't want to. Thank you, but I plan on taking over this clinic when I graduate and Chinatsu doesn't need to either."

"Well taking over this clinic is a noble idea and your friend can speak for herself," said Mio, "but there are people that are in more need of your power then you'll ever see at this place. I never expected either of you to just say yes to my offer without thinking about it, however I just know somehow you both will be coming with me in the end."

"In just what makes you so sure about that?" asked Yoshika.

"Intuition," said Mio. "Those with gifts such as yours are always led to where their power is needed the most."

Sometime after that Mio was standing at the door before speaking.

"Okay you can find me at the port," said Mio before shutting the door and walking away. "Agent Yakata."

"Yes Ma'am," said a voice over communications.

After Mio left Yoshika stuck her tongue out at the woman before sitting back.

"What's her deal really?" asked Yoshika.

That night Yoshika and Chinatsu were laying down for bed side by side as they both thought about it. Chinatsu seemed to be conflicted about it, and Yoshika continued to think about it.

It was day time the next day and Yoshika and Chinatsu was working around the clinic when the mail man shouted.

"Mail man!" shouted the mail man.

"Coming," said Yoshika.

Yoshika was given the mail as the mail man pulled away. She stood there with the letter in her hand in front of the clinic with Chinatsu next to her. Both of them had a broom in their hands. Yoshika then looked at the letter before turning it over. She then started shrieking as she ran to the clinic with Chinatsu as they threw the brooms down.

"Mom, Grandma!" shouted Yoshika as she took off inside with Chinatsu.

They was sitting inside sometime later with Sayaka holding the letter looking at it and Yoshiko and Chinatsu's Father standing nearby. Unlike Chinatsu who's hair is grey her father had short dark brown hair and light brown eyes and wore a pair of navy blue pants and a white shirt with black boots.

"How did we get a letter from dad?" asked Yoshika. "Does this mean he really didn't die? huh?"

"Try to calm down," said Yoshiko before looking at Sayaka who opened the letter and Chinatsu's father remained quiet.

"It appears to be sent for Britannia," said Sayaka.

"Why is it just showing up now?" asked Yoshiko.

Sayaka then handed some picture to Yoshika showing her dad. 

"Daddy," said Yoshika before moving her hands to find another picture. "There's another one."

Yoshika gasped as she looked at it.

"Isn't that?" questioned Sayaka. "It's that woman Major Sakamoto." 

Chinatsu's Father noticed the woman as well, but he didn't know who she was having never met her before. He did hear about the woman that visited the clinic from Sayaka and Yoshiko.

"Somehow the Major knew my daddy," said Yoshika. "I'm going to go ask her."

"Dad can I-I-I...," said Chinatsu looking at her father before cutting herself off looking down.

Her father walked over before placing a hand on her head and then crouched down before speaking.

"Chinatsu I never wanted you to join the military just because of me," said Chinatsu's father. "I wanted you to live your life the way you wanted and wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to make your own decisions rather than feel like you have to because of me. Whatever you decide to do is up to you."

"Thanks, dad," said Chinatsu hugging her father.

Sometime later Yoshika and Chinatsu were in a busy city with cars going by. Yoshika and Chinatsu crossed the road, and Mio was waiting on the other side. When they got over there, Yoshika was panting, but Chinatsu just stood there silently next to Yoshika.

"So your both here," said Mio. "See I told you that you both will change your mind. I'm glad you both came to put your powers to work."

"No I..." said Yoshika before being cut off.

"Don't worry it'll be all taken care of," said Mio. "I'll see to it that both of your enlistment and school classes are my top priority."

"Hold on," said Yoshika. "You see we didn't come up here so you can sign us up."

Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement having decided to stay with Yoshika. Mio started laughing as she heard that."

A little while later they were walking towards the ship. 

"A letter from Dr. Miyafuji?" questioned Mio thinking.

"That's right," said Yoshika as Chinatsu nodded her head. "I want to know how well you knew my dad."

"Well," said Mio turning around. "I do owe him my life. Your father's research is the reason I'm in the position that I'm in now."

"Well then do you know if my Daddy is still alive?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm sorry I don't know, but I will look into it," said Mio as she put out a hand.

"You have to take me along with you to Britannia!" shouted Yoshika with her fist up by her chest looking serious while Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement. "I need to find out what happened to my dad please!"

Mio smiled before smacking both Yoshika and Chinatsu on the shoulder and speaking while Yoshika put a hand on her shoulder and Chinatsu was unfazed by it, "Glad to hear it. Now then the ship leaves tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," said Yoshika smiling.

"Okay now about both of your enlistment papers," said Mio.

"Forget it!" shouted Yoshika throwing her hands to the side while Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement. "I will never help you with your war."

Yoshika turned around and crossed her arms while blushing. Chinatsu followed her as well doing the same thing at the same time the only difference she wasn't blushing. Mio started laughing a little later.

"Settle down okay," said Mio.

The next day Yoshika and Chinatsu were on the ship while their family and friends were down below on the dock.

"Goodbye Yoshika, Chinatsu!" shouted Michiko waving her hands. "Good luck! Bye!"

Yoshika and Chinatsu were on the ship waving back as well.

"Michiko we'll miss you so much!" shouted Yoshika as her and Chinatsu waved goodbye. "Take care okay!"

"Stay safe you two and be sure to write!" shouted Yoshiko.

"Yoshika, Chinatsu," said Sayaka before walking forwards and putting a hand up.

"Chinatsu, Yoshika," said Chinatsu's Father walking forwards taking his hat off and putting it on his chest before bowing slightly.

 _"Ma'am, Grandma, Kojuro,"_ thought Yoshika.

 _"Sayaka, Yoshiko, Daddy,"_ thought Chinatsu. 

"We'll be back!" shouted Yoshika while Chinatsu bowed lightly placing a hand on her chest.

Sometime later Yoshika and Chinatsu were outside during the sunset looking out to the horizon as they stood next to the railing side by side.

"So enjoying both of your time on the Akagi?" asked Mio coming up behind them.

Yoshika and Chinatsu turned around, but Chinatsu remained quiet as she looked at her.

"Oh... Umm... yes," said Yoshika as she turned around along with Chinatsu. "It's very comfortable."

"Good for you," said Mio, "but you'll only find that while your onboard this ship."

Yoshika continued to look at Mio as she said that.

"I'm sure you heard what Britannia is like now days," said Mio. "The Neuroi have taken over the whole continent. It's the front line in our battle against them." Mio then turned around putting her hands on the railing as she continued. "It used to be so beautiful." She turned around and narrowed her eyes at Yoshika and Chinatsu. "Are you only interested in going there so you can find your father? What about you huh? Why are you coming?"

Chinatsu glared at Mio dangerously, and Mio flinched as she saw it something she usually wouldn't do to anyone. Mio never felt this before, but Chinatsu's eyes were cold and ruthless as she glared at her. Still, Chinatsu remained quiet and did say a word, but that just made the glare that much colder.

 _"This girl,"_ thought Mio.  _"She's definitely Kojuro Yamamoto's daughter._ _Legend speaks that Kojuro Yamamoto could send fear through you just by glaring at you. He was a hero in his time as a Fuso Air Cheif Marshal and was one of the best dog fighters ever seen before his retirement in 1936. He led his country to many great victories before his retirement in 1936. This girl though seems not to speak, and that just makes it worst. I can't stop getting the chills just by her glaring at me, but she does seem to follow Yoshika."_

"Not just that," said Yoshika breaking Mio out of her thought while putting a hand on Chinatsu's shoulder. Chinatsu stopped glaring at Mio which made it easier for her to relax. "There's a lot of people in Britannia that need help right?"

"Yes far too many," said Mio.

"And I should protect them," said Yoshika. "If anybody is wounded or sick then I need to use these powers of mine to help them survive as best as I can. I made a promise to my dad."

Mio smiled as Yoshika walked over to her while Chinatsu remained where she was at carefully observing.

"Major Sakamoto," said Yoshika. "Tell me anything I can do to help. Cleaning, Laundry, I don't care what it is."

"That's the way," said Mio smacking her in the shoulder only for Chinatsu to glare at her as she did making her flinch, but none the less continued. "Good girl."

Mio then laughed even though Chinatsu was still glaring at her coldly. The laugh was to relieve some of the fear and nervousness from Chinatsu, and it wasn't missed on Chinatsu's ears as she could hear the fear and nervousness in her laugh even though it went unnoticed by Yoshika.

Sometime later Yoshika was trying to carry the dirty laundry which was quiet a bit, but Chinatsu soon took it for her and helped take the laundry there with ease. Yoshika smiled gratefully but felt bad for making Chinatsu help her. Chinatsu though told her not to worry she didn't mind because they are friends.

After that, it then showed Yoshika stirring a pot of food pretty hard with Chinatsu stirring another large pot pretty easy. After that Yoshika then tasted it along with Chinatsu and they were both happy with that. Then one day Yoshika and Chinatsu were changing, and Mio opened the curtain. Yoshika gasped and blushed embarrassed while Chinatsu glared at Mio making her flinch.

"Excuss me," said Mio quickly shutting the curtain while laughing, but it didn't go unnoticed to Chinatsu that she was laughing out of fear and nervousness.

Then sometime later Yoshika and Chinatsu were cleaning the deck of the Akagi as they ran about. Soon though the speaks sounded as a voice ranged out.

"Check 1,2," came Mio's voice. "Miyafuji, Yamamoto are you on deck? Wait for me there. I have something I want to show you."

"Show us?" asked Yoshika.

Somewhere else Mio ran before jumping into a machine of some sort. Soon animal ears and an animal tail appeared, and a gun came out nearby.

Meanwhile, on deck Yoshika and Chinatsu was standing there with mops in hand as the central elevator lifted bringing Mio up to deck with some sort of machine and a gun.

"Huh?" questioned Yoshika.

Chinatsu remained quiet as she watched.

"Major Sakamoto," said Mio. "Now commencing flight training alpha."

The machine then started up as a circle of light blue appeared underneath it. Then the machine was released, and Mio took off before pulling up and shooting over Yoshika and Chinatsu's heads into the air. Yoshika and Chinatsu turned and looked at it as they watched. Mio then started flying around and as she did Yoshika smiled and so did Chinatsu.

"So cool," said Yoshika and Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement.

Mio landed a little later after that and Yoshika ran over with Chinatsu, but Chinatsu stopped a little farther away then Yoshika watching Mio and Yoshika.

"Major Sakamoto," said Yoshika as she ran over.

"What do you think?" asked Mio.

"That was so amazing," said Yoshika. "You was flying around so fast all over the sky. It was like you was a bird."

Mio laughed before replying, "A bird huh, but birds aren't nearly as fast as we are. We are part of the 501st. We're the Strike Witches."

Yoshika's eyes widen as she heard that and spoke, "The Strike Witches."

"And our magic broom is right here," said Mio turning to the machine. "You're looking at the striker unit. The invention of." Mio then turned and looked at Yoshika before continuing. "None other than Dr. Miyafuji."

Yoshika's eyes widen before replying, "My dad invented these?"

"The invention of the striker unit made it possible for us to finally fight back against the neuroi," said Mio. "Without your father's invention, the world would be completely destroyed by now. The whole human race owes Dr. Miyafuji a deep debt of gratitude."

"My father," said Yoshika. 

"Want to try it on?" asked Mio. "Your father was the one who invented it after all. It's not going to bite you."

Yoshika walked forwards and placed a hand on it before replying, "I think I'll pass on it."

"I see," said Mio.

"Now I understand the work my dad was doing, but," said Yoshika turning to Mio. "I won't help with war."

Mio closed her eyes and smiled.

Meanwhile somewhere else at the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing a long orange haired girl in a red swimsuit and a long black haired girl in twin tails in a white and black swimsuit was laying down on white lawn chairs enjoying the sun. Somewhere else nearby in the sky was a shoulder-length grey-haired young girl and a long white haired young girl who flew down to base and landed.

"Hey," said the orange haired girl as they flew into some building. "Welcome back." 

Perrine, the long blonde haired girl, nearby spoke up while carrying an umbrella.

"As usually the two of you have complete disregard for regulation," said Perrine. "Where on standby alert and here you are wearing next to nothing."

"Grow up the Lieutenant Colonel gave us permission," said the orange haired woman. "Besides operations says we won't see another Neuroi until 08:00 or maybe, maybe you're frustrated cause I'm so attempting."

"Yeah or maybe you're mad because no one wants to see you like that," said the black twin tails girl. 

"That's totally not true," said Perrine, "and besides Major Sakamoto is going to be back any minute now. I'll be certain to put in my report how much time the two of you spent laying around doing absolutely nothing."

"Ahhh," said the orange haired girl laying down. "You're so tragic."

"Yeah especially in the chest," said the black haired girl.

"You just shut your mouth!" shouted Perrine. "It's not like you have anything to brag about either."

The alarms started going off at the base which got the attention of the orange haired girl and black haired twin tail girl as they sat up quickly.

"Neuroi," said the orange haired girl.

"It can't be it's much to soon," said Perrine.

Meanwhile on the Akagi Yoshika was looking around with Mio nearby her and Chinatsu was keeping her distance.

"I still can't see it," said Yoshika.

"Britannia is still about a half a day away at least," said Mio. "Patients Miyafuji."

"But we already been on this ship for over a month," said Yoshika.

Mio was about to reply, but Chinatsu got their attention as she started shaking. Mio was worried as she looked at her and Yoshika turned and looked at Chinatsu before running over.

"Chi!" shouted Yoshika running over to her.

"Magic... trying... to... get lose," said Chinatsu shaking.

Mio heard this and guessed the girl was holding her magic back, but she did not understand why. She came over towards her before speaking.

"Let it go Chinatsu," said Mio. "Don't push it back."

"No she can't," said Yoshika turning to her. "You don't understand!"

"What don't...," Mio cut herself off before running forwards and lifting up her eye patch revealing her pink and purple eye.

"What is it?" asked Yoshika while Chinatsu continued to hold her magic at bay.

"Neuroi," said Mio seeing it before turning and shouting. "Stations!" The alarms started going off around the ship. "12 o'clock, Distance 4,000!"

The guns of the ship fired but seemed to have missed its target as a red beam came out of the sky hitting one of the ships.

"Contact confirmed!" shouted Mio.

Yoshika continued to look at the black and red flying thing in the air.

"So that's a Neuroi," said Yoshika.

Mio came over before grabbing Yoshika by the shoulder and turning her while speaking.

"Miyafuji it's too dangerous for you and Chinatsu to be up here now!" shouted Mio over the roar of gunfire. "Get both of yourselves below deck to sick bay!"

"Okay," said Yoshika.

Sometime later after her and Chinatsu left they was making their way through the halls while the men ran through the halls. Chinatsu was still shaking and struggling as her magic tried to get lose so it wasn't helping much. Once they got to sick bay Yoshika was too focused on Chinatsu's current condition instead of what was going on around her. She continued to hold Chinatsu tightly to her while rubbing her head. 

* * *

 **AN:** Well here is chapter one of Strike Witches: Legend and Heros. I do hope you enjoy this story. I did change a few things around in the story, but for the most part the story stays the same as the original. The only difference is a few things here and there. Some chapters maybe different then the original story or maybe a bit longer depending what happens. There also maybe more chapters added then what was in the anime, but this is only if I need to show off a few things. In this chapter we finally get to meet a couple OC character. The first one is Chinatsu Yamamoto a mountain girl that lives on the mountain instead of the in the mountain village like Yoshika. Chinatsu as stated in the story hicks down the mountain to go to school. Chinatsu's father was a hero and their is legends that talk about his heroic deeds. As for what is going on with Chinatsu that will be more explained in the three Chapter completely. Anyways have fun reading and I'll see you on the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own strike witches, or it's characters, but I do own the additions to the story and my own OC character.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika and Chinatsu accompanies Mio on the aircraft Akagi to Britannia, but during their voyage, they soon come under a surprise attack by the Neuroi. What will happen now? Will they survive this surprise attack? Will reinforcements get there in time? What is wrong with Chinatsu? Follow me as the answers will be revealed as the story continues with this explosive action pact chapter of Striker Witches: Legends and Heros.

The year is 1944. Humanities battle against the mysterious neuroi continued to intensify. Yoshika Miyafuji and Chinatsu Yamamoto set out for Britannia with Major Mio Sakamoto in order to uncover the mystery of her father's disappearance. As their month-long voyage was nearing its end, the neuroi attacked. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches, is en route from Britannia to try to rescue the fleet.

Gunfire continued to go off as they fired at the Neuroi. The sirens were still going off while they shot at the Neuroi and a moment later a voice came over the speaker.

"All ships break formation, but remain in sections at maximum operational speed for evasive action." Came a male's voice.

Inside the bridge of a ship, a man was standing before speaking, "Damn it why don't those bastards hurry up and finish us off?"

"Maybe they enjoy taking us apart piece by piece Captain," said another man.

"Prepare all fighter squadrons for take off now," said the Captain. "It's time to show those alien scum that we're not going to give up without a serious fight."

"Sir," said the man.

Meanwhile down in sickbay, Yoshika was busy holding a shaking Chinatsu worried about her to think of what is going on around them. She was holding Chinatsu's head on her chest while rubbing a hand over her head trying to soothe her. The ship in the meantime was shaking and so was Chinatsu as she sat there. A door opened up, and Mio looked around before noticing Yoshika and Chinatsu.

"Miyafuji, Yamamoto," said Mio.

Yoshika turned and looked over towards her as she said that. Mio walked over before speaking and went to put a hand on Chinatsu only for it to get smacked away. She took a few step backs before crouching down and looking at Yoshika.

"Miyafuji, Yamamoto here," said Mio. "I need you to let me, Yamamoto."

Yoshika looked down at her, "Please Chi."

Chinatsu nodded her head and Mio took that as an okay. She then reached out a hand before putting something in Chinatsu's ear. Then she turned and did the same thing for Yoshika. Yoshika reached a hand up that was rubbing Chinatsu's head and touched it, but Chinatsu remained shaking and quiet.

"It's an intercom," said Mio. "Now you'll both be able to communicate to me whenever you want with that in your ear okay?"

"Okay," said Yoshika while Chinatsu remained unspoken and shaking.

Mio then stood back up and looked at Yoshika.

"However you should only use it when it's an emergency," said Mio. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," said Yoshika.

A moment later there was a bang that shook the ship, but Yoshika ignored it and looked back down at Chinatsu before going back to rubbing her head with her hand.

"Well I should really be getting back up to the flight deck," said Mio. 

"Major Sakamoto," said Yoshika.

"Hmmm," said Mio turning to Yoshika.

"Umm are you going to fight them for real?" asked Yoshika.

"Of course I am," said Mio. "I have a duty, and I'm going to honor it."

"What should we," said Yoshika.

"You should stay right here and help Chinatsu," said Mio. "Don't go outside no matter what happens."

"What if," said Yoshika.

"Are you worried somethings going to happen to me?" asked Mio. "Don't be scared. I'll be just fine."

Sometime later up on deck, there was several airplanes lined up ready to take to the air. A male voice spoke up as he started directing the other aircraft. Mio was standing in the front looking forwards with her striker unit on and a gun in her hand. The Neuroi floated into view in front of them in the air. Engines started up before Mio spoke up as a magic seal appeared underneath her.

"Major Sakamoto prepared to lunch!" shouted Mio before she took off down the airfield and into the air with the airplanes following after.

Another ship continued to attack the neuroi before the neuroi threw beams at it. 

Inside the bridge of the Akagi, the Captain listened as a males voice spoke up.

"The destroyer Yukakazi's been hit. No responds."

"Forget it," said the Captain. "All units take off now."

Meanwhile, Mio was flying with a few airplanes with her over the water. As she did, she spoke up.

"The Neuroi can regenerate indefinitely unless their cores destroyed," said Mio. "All fighters draw their fire while I search for the core. Distance to track three hundred. I'm on the ceiling."

"Roger," came a male voice before the airplanes broke off.

The Neuroi shoot out several beams all over trying to hit Mio, but missing her and hitting the water making splashes as it did. Mio then pulled up into the air before turning.

"There's less defense up here," said Mio before about to move her eye patch.

The Neuroi shoot out beams at her making her throw up a shield blocking it while getting pushed farther into the air.

"This things like a porcupine," said Mio. "I can't even find an angle to try and look for the core."

At the ship Akagi, a males voice spoke up, "Recieving incoming flash trafic from Britannia. 501st Joint Fighter Wing dispatched. ETA to your position thirty minutes."

"Damn we're so close," said the Captain. "Order all ships to continue evasive manuvers."

Meanwhile down in sickbay, Yoshika continued to rub Chinatsu head for a little while before looking over to the window.

"I'll be right back Chi," said Yoshika as Chinatsu nodded her head.

Yoshika got up before going over to the window and looked out of it before speaking.

"Major Sakamoto is out there," said Yoshika.

Meanwhile, more beams hit the water making water explosions.

Back inside Yoshika continued what she was saying, "but we are in here."

The ship started shaking again. Yoshika turned and looked behind her to all the stuff that was shaking. Chinatsu stood up shakily noticing her face before walking over to her.

Meanwhile back at the fight that was still going on the Neuroi threw another beam at Mio making her throw up another sheild blocking it. Then Mio heard a voice speak up into the intercom.

"Major Sakamoto," said Yoshika. "Are you okay. Major."

Mio gasped before turning and looking down towards the ship to see both Yoshika and a shaking Chinatsu. Yoshika had a hand on the ear piece looking up with Chinatsu shaking nearby her, but none the less looking up into the air. Mio's voice came over the intercom.

"What are you both doing out here," said Mio. "I told you to stay put and take care of Chinatsu. Now get back inside."

Yoshika smiled as she heard that before speaking, "Major Sakamoto I'm so glad that you haven't been shot down."

"Miyafuji," came Mio voice stern voice startling Yoshika. "I'm ordering you to go back inside immediately and take Chinatsu with you. You both can't do any good out here. You both are only going to get in the way."

Mio was busy shooting at the Neuroi while flying when Yoshika voice spoke up.

"We can't sit by and do nothing," said Yoshika.

Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to look up in the air nearby the railing when they heard Mio's voice again.

"There is no time for this," came Mio voice. "Get back in sickbay and take Chinatsu before you get somebody killed."

"Major Sakamoto," said Yoshika. "Major. Answer me."

Meanwhile, at the same time, Mio was looking down thinking to herself.

 _"They're reckless little girls, but they certainly have a lot of heart,"_ thought Mio. _"I better show this thing."_

The Neuroi fired more beams and hit another ship. A man's voice spoke up as he reported it to the Captain.

"The Isokaza's been hit," said the man.

Mio tried to fire the gun, but nothing happened, so she threw it away before pulling out the katana from her back.

"Time to finish this!" shouted Mio before she flew towards the Neuroi the blade glowing blue and then impacted with the Neuroi giving off a blinding light surprising Yoshika, but not so much Chinatsu. The wing of the Neuroi was sliced off from the attack.

"Wow that's how a witch fights," said Yoshika amazed.

Chinatsu remained quiet and shaking still in her spot. Not long later the Neuroi started regenerating the wing that was cut off pretty rapidly.

In the air Mio flew up before removing her eye patch using her pink and purple eye. She located the core in the center of the Neuroi. The Neuroi fired a beam at her making her throw up another shield pushing her back in the air. Mio had clench teeth as she continued to hold on.

Yoshika down on the ship saw this and shouted.

"Sakamoto!" shouted Yoshika before there was a bang. Yoshika and Chinatsu turned to see smoke over on the other side of the ship. Men were running over there that was on deck. A wounded man was laying down with a wound in his stomach.

"Hold on!" shouted Yoshika as she ran over while Chinatsu stayed where she was at shaking and with wide eyes.

Yoshika then sat down before speaking again. "I'm going to help you," said Yoshika as she put her hands over the wound.

Yoshika's hands started glowing with a light blue brilliant light, and the man groaned. Yoshika's familiar's ears appeared as she thought to herself.

 _"Concentrate,"_ thought Yoshika. _"Breath."_

The man started groaning in pain, and another man put his hand on Yoshika's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" questioned the man. "Back off."

"Wait I was trying to use some healing magic," said Yoshika.

"You trying to tell me you're a witch?" asked the man looking at her hands. "Your powers are weak. I can do a better job without your magic. Stand back."

"No I have to be able to do something to help out," said Yoshika as slight tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't be stupid," said the man. "This is a slaughter kid there's no place for you here. Get back down to sickbay."

"I won't go," said Yoshika shaking her head. "There must be something I can do."

The man eyes widen before turning and looking down speaking, "Fine kid. Bandages okay get as many you can carry and bring them here. Got it?"

"Okay," said Yoshika.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Mio was breathing heavily as she continued to fly in the air. An airplane pulled up next to her before speaking.

"Major we'll try to buy you some more time, but just make sure you find that core. Get me," said a male voice.

"I'm counting on you," said Mio. "Godspeed Lieutenant."

The ships flew off as Mio lifted her eye patch looking for the core of the Neruoi and found it in the center. The Neuroi fired beams out all over hitting a wing of one plain and taking out the propellers of another. Several beams came towards Mio making her throw up a shield.

"You haven't won yet," said Mio pushing back against the beams.

The Neuroi threw more beams at her.

A man reported inside the ship, "All fighters are down except Major Sakamoto, Sir."

The Captain slammed a fist down as he spoke, "Damn. Where are our reinforcements? Can't those strike witches fly here any faster?"

A red light could be seen glowing nearby before hitting the water.

"That was too close," said a man. "The next one will cripple us for sure."

"She just needs to stay afloat until the cavalry gets here," said the Captain.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the ship Yoshika tried to carry the bandages by herself due to Chinatsu's condition but had no luck with that as they were all over the place. Chinatsu offered to help her, but Yoshika told her no. Yoshika was on her knees with Chinatsu next to her looking down. Everything everyone said to her played through Yoshika's head. Yoshika stood back up, and Chinatsu looked at her worried.

 _"I guess there's nothing I can do,"_ thought Yoshika.

The Neuroi hit the ship, and Yoshika started screaming. In the air Mio seen this.

"The Akagi," said Mio. "Miyafuji, Yamamoto. Miyafuji, Yamamoto. Come in Miyafuji, Yamamoto. Miyafuji, Yamamoto. Miyafuji, Yamamoto. Miyafuji, Yamamoto."

Yoshika laid their unconscious along with Chinatsu. Yoshika could hear her father's voice calling out to her over and over. Mio continued to call their names out.

 _"Daddy,"_ thought Yoshika. _"I'm really sorry. I can't do anything."_

Yoshika father could be seen as he spoke to Yoshika.

"Yoshika know you have a great power inside of you just like your mother and grandmother. Promise me when you grow you will use that power to protect everyone."

 _"Daddy,"_ thought Yoshika as she remembered the picture she saw of Mio and her father. Yoshika's eyes open before sitting up looking at two striker units.

Chinatsu's eyes opened as well at the same time and looked around before seeing Yoshika looking at something. She wasn't shaking unlike early most likely due to being knocked out. She turned to look at what Yoshika was looking at before walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. Yoshika turned and looked at Chinatsu before speaking.

"Both of us together," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu stepped back away from Yoshika before pushing her forwards, "Go Yoshika. I can't."

Yoshika looked at her worried, but understood and replied, "Wait for me Chi I'll be back."

Chinatsu smiled as she heard that.

Meanwhile, the assault continued.

"Direct hit to the destroy Tamakaza. No response," said the man.

"Well looks like this is finally the end. Damn," said the Captain before pulling his hat down. "Alright, men prepare to abandon ship."

"All hand prepare to abandon ship," said a man. "What's this? Who gave that authorization?"

"Huh?" questioned the Captain.

A man turned to the Captain before speaking, "Captain there appears to be someone operating the central elevator."

"What?" questioned the Captain coming over looking down at the flight deck.

Yoshika was standing in the middle of the smoke thinking to herself.

 _"I have to do what I can,"_ thought Yoshika and you can see her familiar's tail and ears. _"With whatever power I have. I promised I'll protect everyone."_

Yoshika came up to the deck with a striker unit equipped and a gun standing in the smoke. The smoked disappeared and as the Captain saw that he spoke up.

"Who is that?" asked the Captain. "How can she equip a striker unit?"

"That's one of the girls that Major Sakamoto brought," said a man. "Her name is."

Yoshika spoke up, "Yoshika Miyafuji."

"Miyafuji as in Dr. Miyafuji," said the Captain after hearing the name.

The striker unit started up, and a magic circle appeared.

"Can't be," said another man.

Mio in the air seen the magic seal appear on the ship indicating a striker unit being used before speaking.

"Miyafuji," said Mio.

Yoshika looked ahead with determination.

"Let's go!" shouted Yoshika before taking off down the runway.

As she did the Neuroi came into view and fired a beam destroying part of the ship and making Yoshika flip over in the air before continuing.

"Pull up!" shouted the Captain. "You got to pull up now!"

"Fly come on," said Mio.

Yoshika took off getting close to the water before pulling up with her eyes shut. She then gasped in surprise.

"I'm flying," said Yoshika before shouting. "I can fly."

"I can't believe it," said Mio. "It's the very first time she's worn the striker unit."

"Major Sakamoto," said Yoshika as she flew past her.

"Hey, where are you going?" questioned Mio looking behind her before turning and looking in another directiong as Yoshika spun in the air. 

The Neuroi prepared to fire a beam at her and Mio seen it shouted.

"Look out!" shouted Mio.

Yoshika stopped in mid air putting her hands out as a hug sheild appeared blocking the beam from hitting her. 

"That sheild is incredible," said Mio as she seen it. "She has more power then I thought."

The beam stopped, and Yoshika sheild did too.

"Interesting," said Mio before flying over towards her. "Glad to have you on board Miyafuji, but what about Chinatsu?"

"She's fine now," said Yoshika. "She stopped shaking. Major, I brought you another gun."

"I think you should keep it," said Mio.

Yoshika was surprised to hear that and Mio spoke up again.

"You want to help us right?" asked Mio.

"Yes Ma'am," said Yoshika.

"Excellent," said Mio before putting her arm around Yoshika's neck. "Let me show you." said Mio before using her katana to point towards the Neuroi as she continued. "It's core is hidden under the surface right there. You expose the core while I draw it's fire. Thank you can?"

"I'll try and do my best," said Yoshika. 

"Okay two seconds," said Mio flying off. "Then follow me."

Mio then headed for the Neuroi using her sword and slicing it making the Neuroi shriek and then fire beams all over. Yoshika was about to try to shoot it, but beams came at her and hit her sheild pushing her back in the air. Mio seen that and flew over to Yoshika.

"You okay?" asked Mio.

"Yes," said Yoshika. "I'm fine. I'm sorry Ma'am. I can still fly. Give me a second."

 _"It's her first flight,"_ thought Mio. _"Her first battle. She's had enough."_

Yoshika turned to Mio before speaking, "One more time. Please let me try."

"Alright then get ready this could be our last chance to destroy it," said Mio.

Meanwhile earlier after Yoshika left to head out Chinatsu was having her own problems. She was standing there with her eyes closed as she thought to herself.

 _"Mom, Dad, I can't,"_ thought Chinatsu. _"I'm scared. What am I suppose to do?"_

Chinatsu opened her eyes and looked at the striker unit before looking down at her hands.

 _"I can't, I don't want to lose anyone close to me again,"_ thought Chinatsu.  _"These powers, why did I have to have them?"_

Chinatsu then had a vision of a bloody and wounded Yoshika falling out of the sky and she started shaking. 

 _"No anything, but that,"_ thought Chinatsu. _"Please, not that.... that just can't happen... No, I won't let it!"_

Chinatsu looked back up as she stopped shaking and she gave a determined and serious look.

"I won't loss another person that is close to me," said Chinatsu clenching her fists tightly as her hands started to glow with a brilliant blue more brilliant then that of Yoshika's. "I'll crush anything that tries to take anyone that is close to me away."

Chinatsu was no longer shaking now and instead of holding the magic that was trying to get out back she let it flow out of her. Unlike Yoshika Chinatsu's whole body was glowing with a brilliant blue instead of just her fists. Chinatsu then looked at the striker unit againt that was shiny silver. Then Chinatsu's familiar's ears and tail popped out as an orange cat tail and ears with dark markings on them appeared. 

Meanwhile back at the ship not long later the Neuroi fired beams at Mio one of the man said something.

"What's this? Who gave that authorization?" asked the man.

"Huh?" questioned the Captain confused before seeing the lift smoking again. "What's going on?"

"Captain there appears to be someone opperating the central elevator again," said the man.

"What?" questioned the Captain before looking down at the central elevator.

Chinatsu was standing in the middle of the smoke thinking to herself.

 _"I have to do what I can,"_ thought Chinatsu and you can see her familiar's tail and ears, but she also had a set of antennas as well. _"I won't lose another person that is close to me. With the powers I have. I have to protect Yoka and everyone. I promissed I'll protect everyone."_

Chinatsu came up to the deck with a stiker unit equiped and a gun in her hand standing in the smoke. The smoked disappeared and the Captain seen who it was. Soon a voice could be heard singing a song.

"That song," said the Captain. "It's the Fuso Air Force song. Who is that girl? How does she know that song and how can she equip a striker unit?"

"That's the other girl that Major Sakamoto brought," said a man as the song stopped. "Her name is."

Chinatsu spoke up, "Chinatsu Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto as in the old Fuso Air Cheif Marshal Kojuro Yamamoto," said the Captain after hearing the name.

The striker unit started up and a huge magic circle appeared that enveloped the ship surprising the men watching.

"Can't be," said another man.

Mio and Yoshika who was about to go for round two was startled when they started hearing someone singing. Mio recognized it as the Fuso Air Force song, but Yoshika on the other hand has never heard it before.

"Huh what is that?" asked Yoshika confused.

"Singing?" asked Mio confused. "That's the Fuso Air Force song, but where is it coming from?"

Yoshika and Mio then heard the song disappear before hearing the person introduce themselves. Mio and Yoshika spun and looked down at the ship to see a huge magic circle appear larger then any they ever seen. They noticed Chinatsu was standing there and Mio gasped as she seen her familiar as well as the antennas.

 _"Antennas, Fuso Leopard Cat?"_ questioned Mio internally. _"She's suppose to have healing magic. So why does she have Antennas?"_

"Chi!" shouted Yoshika. "Chi what are you doing?"

Yoshika however got no response back.

Chinatsu looked ahead with determination.

"Let's go!" shouted Chinatsu before going back to the Fuso Air Force song as she took off down the runway.

As she did the Neuroi came into view and fired a beam destorying more of the ship, but Chinatsu avoided it and continued down the runway.

"Pull up!" shouted the Captain. "You got to pull up now!"

Chinatsu however did not pull up when he told her to.

"Fly come on," said Mio. "Oh no she's going to crash."

"Pull up!" shouted the Captain. "You got to pull up now!"

Chinatsu however did not pull up when he told her to. Everyone was worried as they seen her getting closer to the edge of the ship, but then they all gasped in shock as Chinatsu pulled up sharply and took off into the air. 

"No way she pulled up at the last minute," said the Captain.

 _"She pulled up at the last minute,"_ thought Mio surprised. 

However, unlike Yoshika who took off towards Mio, Chinatsu did not. She took off straight for the Neuroi. The Neuroi fired beams at her, but Chinatsu swirved around doding them know matter how many the Neuroi threw at her. Everyone that was watching was shocked and stunned in surprise as they seen that. Then Chinatsu started shooting at the Neuroi up close next to it while swirving and dodging the beams as she flew all around the Neuroi who couldn't seem to hit her. Chinatsu then took off accending into the air and the Neuroi followed her chasing her. They continued for a little while before Chinatsu did a 180 degree turn falling back down towards the Neuroi. As she did the Neuroi fired beams at her only for Chinatsu to spirle and swirve dodging the beams getting in close shooting the Neuroi before breaking off to the right and flying off.

Mio and Yoshika continued to float there with wide eyes stunned from the aerial manuvers.

 _"She's just like her father,"_ thought Mio in shock. _"A natural born."_

Mio then noticed Chinatsu take off into the distance.

"Chinatsu where are you going?" questioned Mio confused.

She got no reply back.

The Neuroi took off after her following her as she led it farther away. As she did she let the Neuroi get in closer to her slowly. When the Neuroi was on her tail, it prepared a beam and then fired at her, but Chinatsu did a upside down u-turn coming up behind the Neuroi making the beams miss her and head farther out. They crashed into the water with an explosion, but there was no ships nearby as she drawed it away. 

"Chi," said Yoshika before flying off after her and Mio followed.

At the same time Chinatsu flew down and shot at the Neuroi dodging beams as she swirved around staying close to the Neuroi. Chinatsu then pulled in front of it and the Neuroi shot beams at her again, but Chinatsu dropped out of the sky dodging the beams. Yoshika and Mio then got close and Yoshika voice spoke up.

"Chi," said Yoshika as she got closer.

The Neuroi fired beams at her making Yoshika throw up a sheild. The beams crashed against the sheild pushing her back some. 

 _"No Yoka!"_ thought Chinatsu before clenching her hand she then threw the gun away. _"How dare you try to hurt Yoka! You will pay!"_

Chinatsu flew forwards some before ascending and then spun around as she started glowing red. Yoshika seen this as well as Mio, but Yoshika was still busy with the beam.

"Chi," said Yoshika.

 _"What magic is this?"_ questioned Mio confused. 

Chinatsu continued to glow a brilliant red all around her until she was unable to be seen. All you could see was a bright red light now. The beam stopped and Yoshika sheild went away as well. Yoshika grabbed Mio's hand before flying trying to pull her. Mio looked at Yoshika.

"Miyafuji what are you doing?" asked Mio.

"We need to get out of here," said Yoshika.

"What we can't go," said Mio.

The temperture in the surrounding area started to rise as it started to get hotter until the temperture was that of 75 degrees fahrenheit.

 _"What the?"_ questioned Mio internally as sweet dripped down her face. _"This heat. Don't tell me she has a heat based magic, but that can't be she is suppose to have healing magic not to mention the antennas."_

"We need to get out of here," said Yoshika. "It's too dangerous."

Mio was worried about leaving Chinatsu there, but she couldn't do anything about it. Yoshika and Mio took off farther away from the area back to the ship Akagi, but stayed floating in the air looking at the red glow that is Chinatsu.

"Chi," said Yoshika worried.

Meanwhile, the others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing could see the Neuroi in the distance, but it was too far off for them to hit and it was not where they was suppose to go for some reason.

"There is the Neuroi, but it's farther off then it's suppose to be," said a brown haired woman before seeing the bright red light. "What is that another Neuroi?"

"Two Neuroi?" questioned the orange haired girl. "When have they done that?"

Chinatsu started decending towards the Neuroi as she shined red unable to be seen by ordinary eyes. Only looking like a red shining light to them. Then they all felt the heat rise in the area. The brown-haired woman and the blonde haired woman started sweeting heavily do to the intensity of the heat.

"It's getting hot," said Perrine.

"Oh that heat feels great," said the black twin tails girl.

"When does a Neuroi give off such heat?" asked the brown haired woman confused. 

This confused the others as well. They then seen the bright red light decending as it headed for the Neuroi.

"What the? A Neuroi fighting a Neuroi?" questioned the brown haired girl confused.

"That's never happened before," said the orange haired girl.

Meanwhile, Chinatsu was accending towards the Neuroi glowing red. As she did the Neuroi fired several beams at her. 

Yoshika and Mio seen it where they was at and Yoshika started to get worried.

"Chi," said Yoshika worried.

"Relax Yoshika she can dodge it, and she has a sheild," said Mio.

Mio and Yoshika continued watching, but as Chinatsu got closer no sheild activated and she didn't dodge it either. Instead, she crashed right into the beam.

"No she can't!" shouted Mio. "She'll die!"

"CHI!" shouted Yoshika as tears started to appear in her eyes.

Not long later Mio gasped in shock and surprise as the beam was split in half as Chinatsu continued towards the Neuroi. As she got closer to it she went under it before sharply turning and comming up underneath it. As she got close, Chinatsu pulled a fist back before throwing it forwards smashing it into the Neuroi breaking off part of it's armor and revealing the core. The Neuroi shrieked from the attack and was sent flying into the air accending into the sky from the attack. 

 _"What strength,"_ thought Mio shocked and stunned.

Mio was not the only one stunned though as the others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing stopped dead in their tracks floating there. All of the reinforcements had open mouths and wide eyes. They didn't have time to think of that when they was amazed again when the bright light shot off towards the Neuroi and the heat intenified to that of 100 degrees fahrenheit.

"Alright this heat is rediculous now," said the black haired twin tail girl sweeting. "I like heat, but this is a bit intense."

After punching the Neuroi breaking part of it's armor off revealing the core and sending it flying Chinatsu then acccended into the air after it again. The Neuroi shot off more beams at her, but Chinatsu crashed right through them spliting the beams in half. As she continued towards the Neuroi smoke could be seen coming from the bright light.

"Chi," said Yoshika worried having seen the smoke.

Chinatsu crashed into the Neuroi burrowing stright through it and destorying the core in the process all at once. White particles indicating the Neuroi's death started falling all around the area. The glow around Chinatsu went out and when it did, she was completely naked. She didn't have any clothing on, hair ties, bows, or even her familiar. The striker unit she was in was black, scorched, and smoking. It soon detached itself falling away from Chinatsu, but as it got farther away, it exploded throwing Chinatsu through the air.

"Chi," said Yoshika before flying off towards her friend worried.

Mio flew off after both of them, but she was shocked by what she witness and confused. It didn't make any sense to her at all. Only parts of it did and that wasn't much at all. Yoshika was the first one that got to her and caught Chinatsu holding her to her, but as she did she started to collapse from fatige and her and Chinatsu started falling together. Mio caught them both before sighing.

 _"Unblievable,"_ thought Mio looking at both of the unconcious girls. _"They had no training, and they pulled it off." Mio looked to the grey-haired girl. "This one even managed to get her first Neuroi kill on her first try, but she's extremely reckless and is going to give me a heart attack from worry."_

Meanwhile, where the others were at, they were shocked by what they witnessed in the distance ahead of them.

"Seems the Neuroi is gone," said the orange haired girl. "Not sure what happened to that bright red light. It just disappeared."

"That makes me disappointed," said the black haired twin tail girl.

"Confirmed here as well the Neuroi has been taken out," said the brown haired girl. "Unfortunately it was not us that completed the operation."

"Major Sakamoto are you alright?" asked Perrine flying forwards.

"Perrine always turns into such a complete suck up to the Major after every battles over," said the black haired twin tail girl laughing. "I'm going to make sure to tease her later on." The black haired twin tail girl opened her eyes slightly before opening them all the way. "Huh?"

Perrine noticed it as well.

Mio was flying in the air holding onto two girls with both her arms and one of them was naked. Perrine checked her glasses before flying backwards.

"Ahhhhh I don't believe it!" shouted Perinne. "Who are they and why are they touching the Major."

"I think a more better question would be why is the girl naked," said the black haired girl with twin tails.

Yoshika opened her eyes before speaking, "Did we."

"Good too have you back," said Mio.

"Major Sakamoto," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu opened her eyes before she started squirming around.

"Hey stop that do you want to fall?" asked Mio. 

Chinatsu frowned and looked around and down before blushing as she noticed she had no clothing on. She stopped squirming for now only because it was necessary.

"Anyways glad to have you both back," said Mio. "I'm proud of you both. I don't know how much I could have survived if you both hadn't showed up when you did."

"But I didn't do much," said Yoshika.

"What are you taking about Miyafuji?" asked Mio. "This was only your first battle. You did great. Come on both of you take a look."

Yoshika and Chinatsu looked down at the Akagi ship to see several men cheering and celebrating.

 _"Daddy we did it,"_ said Yoshika with tears in her eyes.

Sometime later in Britannia Yoshika, Chinatsu who now had on proper clothing again with her hair back up, and Mio was standing in front of her father's address where he worked, but the building was in ruins with not much of anything left.

"Are you sure this is the address?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes," said Mio. "Until five years ago this was Dr. Miyafuji's development lab for the striker unit. Up until the day of the accident."

"Major," said Yoshika. "Did you know all of this before?"

"I'm sorry," said Mio. 

Yoshika turned around and looked at her before speaking, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm so grateful that you brought me all the way here even though I acted so selfishly from the moment I met you."

Mio was surprised to hear that.

"I used to live here with him a long time ago," said Mio as they started walking. "That letter was probably sent way back then and just got lost."

"My dad really has terrible timing," said Yoshika kneed next to a grave. "He left on my first day of school. I find out he died on my tenth birthday. Suddenly this letter arrives and for a second I thought maybe. I can see we are suppose to be father and daughter, but I just don't know him."

Chinatsu caught something on the gravestone and put her hand on it getting Yoshika's attention as she looked at it.

"Use your power to protect everyone," said Mio reading it. "That was one of his favorite frazes he say. It's why he made the striker. He just wanted to protect everyone."

Yoshika had tears in her eyes as she heard that, "Daddy."

Yoshika started crying, and Chinatsu eyes began to water as well before silent tears started falling down her check. She went over to Yoshika before getting down and hugging her holding her to her. Yoshika barried her face in Chinatsu's chest as she cried and Chinatsu cried with her silently.

Sometime went by and the sun was starting to go down giving a nice sunset on the water. 

"Shall we get going?" asked Mio.

Yoshika was standing now with Chinatsu beside her, but before Yoshika could speak Chinatsu walked forwards towards the grave and put a hand on it. She rubbed her hand across it before taking a step back and then slightly bowing. She went back to Yoshika's side.

"Ready now?" asked Mio.

"Yes," said Yoshika. 

Mio turned around, but Yoshika hummed, and she turned back. Yoshika looked at Mio along with Chinatsu.

"Major Sakamoto," said Yoshika. "If it's still okay I'll like to join the Strike Witches."

Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement with Yoshika and Mio looked from Yoshika to Chinatsu.

"You both sure?" asked Mio.

"I want to stay here and continue my father's work," said Yoshika and Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement. "I want to use my power to protect everyone I can."

"Miyafuji, Yamamoto," said Mio as Yoshika and Chinatsu looked back at the grave.

"I'm sure it's what my father would have wanted me to do," said Yoshika as Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement.

"I see," said Mio before laughing. "Alright, then you better get ready. I'm going to push you until you turn into a real witch. A true witch. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Yoshika, but Chinatsu looked down at her hand.

Mio then started laughing.

Sometime later outside the base of Britannia, most of everyone that was in the Strike Witches were lined up together.

"As of today the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has two new members," said Mio. "Yoshika Miyafuji and Chinatsu Yamamoto."

The black haired twin tails girl and everyone was surprised by the second girl's last name as well as curious. All of them have heard the legend of Kojuro Yamamoto.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji," said Yoshika. "I'm happy to meet you."

Chinatsu, however, remained silent next to Yoshika.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter two of Striker Witches: Legend and Heros. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. If you are confused about Chinatsu that will most likely be expained in the next chapter so look forward to that. Also, I didn't want to give any hints out to what happened and why she is the way she is so I left any flashback and stuff out of the story. Like for exsample when Yoshika and Chinatsu was both knocked out, only Yoshika heard her father's voice. Chinatsu on the other hand just blacked out, but recovered at the same time as Yoshika did. The fight scene was a little different and I dragged it out some. Also this time the reinforcements from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was not the ones to take down the Neuroi. This will play an important role in the next chapter as her past is revealed and will also play an important role in saving the world from the Neuroi. Anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Strike Witches or any of it's characters, but I do own my own OC character and the add ons that are in the story.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika and Chinatsu have decided to join the 501st Joint Fighter Wing the Strike Witches. What will happen now though? There is one thing that is certain and that is there is questions, but is the Strike Witches ready to hear the truth and even if they hear the truth will they be able to deal with it? Well there is only one way to know for sure and that is to read on so follow me as we continue with the story in the third chapter of Strike Witches: Legends and Heros.

Somewhere in a room a man's voice spoke up.

"It seems the reinforcements and supplies have arrived from Fuso safely," came a males voice.

"Yes Sir," said a woman's voice. "Major Sakamoto and two supplementry members named Yoshika Miyafuji and Chinatsu Yamamoto have arrived."

A woman with red hair was standing in front of a big long desk with four chairs. She was about to go on, but was cut off.

"Did you say Yamamoto," said the man with gray hair. "As in Kojuro Yamamoto?"

"Yes Sir," said the woman's voice. "I believe that is his daughter. As usual we'll be treating them both as sergeants."

"No that won't do," said the man shaking his head. "Make Yamamoto a Flight Lieutenant."

"With all due respect sir," said the woman. "She is still young."

"Very well then make her a flying officer," said the man.

"With all due respect sir," said the woman. "She is young and hasn't had training yet."

"It's either Flying Officer or Lieutenant," said the man. "I will not settle for less."

"Understood sir," said the woman. "We will treat Yamamoto as a flying officer."

"We're certianly thankful for the increased manpower," said the gray hair man.

"Especially after hearing that the Neuroi attacks are becoming much more irregular," said another man with darker hair nearby the gray hair man.

"It's true sir," said the woman. "Their intervals seem to be gratually narrowing from their usual weakly pattern. Increasing our number should help."

"I doubt we'll be able to leave things as they are," said the dark hair man.

"With all due respect," said the woman. "I refuse to have arm share theories impossed upon us."

There was a staring contest after that for a moment.

"All we are asking for here is results," said the grey haired man.

"And you will have them sir," said the woman. "Rest assured that Britannia skies along with the rest of the world will be protected by the strike witches."

Yoshika woke up sitting up yawning before turning and looking at the window to see Chinatsu looking out of it. Chinatsu turned and looked at her before smiling.

"Morning Yoka," said Chinatsu.

"Morning Chi," said Yoshika. "You wake up early?"

"Yeah been up sense before midnight," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu then turned back around and looked out of the window. Yoshika went over to it as well looking out too.

"Oh that's right we joined the Strike Witches," said Yoshika.

Sometime later Mio was outside swinging her katana around in the air early in the morning. Yoshika and Chinatsu was behind her and Mio voice spoke up as she turned around. Chinatsu was a little farther behind Yoshika though as she continued to keep her distance from Mio.

"Miyafuji, Yamamoto did you both sleep well?" asked Mio as she turned around.

"Yes," said Yoshika before looking at the katana.

Chinatsu looked at the katana as well, but remained silent.

"Major Sakamoto do you always train this early in the morning?" asked Yoshika.

Mio laughed before replying, "Of course and we're both in the Navy now you don't have to call me Major."

"Yes Ma'am," said Yoshika. "Sakamoto then?"

"That's better," said Mio. "This is the front line. We must always be prepared for an enemy attack and train as often as possible. Its the key to our survival."

"The front line," said Yoshika.

"Oh come on don't give me that scared look," said Mio. "You diffinitely have what it takes. Our training together will ensure that you are ready for anything."

"I'm counting on you," said Yoshika bowing before standing back up and thinking to herself. "And you can count on me."

Meanwhile however inside the 501st as Yoshika and Mio talked awhile Chinatsu remained nearby, but farther away. Perrine was looking out the window using a telescope.

"Who do they think they are?" questioned Perrine. "There getting closer to the Major every day. That is definitely not okay!"

Sometime later in a class room the red haired woman walked forwards towards the front with Yoshika following her and Chinatsu behind Yoshika following her. Everyone was sitting in seats nearby as they waited having been called for a meeting. Perrine seeing the two girls got an angry look.

Once at the front the red haired woman clapped before speaking and nearby her was Yoshika with Chinatsu on Yoshika's left nearby her.

"Your attention please," said the red haired woman. "Good morning. Quick announcment incase you haven't got to meet them yet these are our new recruits. Major Sakamoto brought them to us from the Fuso Empire. This is Yoshika Miyafuji and Chinatsu Yamamoto."

Everyone that heard the last ones last name showed great interest as they continued to look and even those that was sleeping was wide awake at hearing that name. Every single one of them has heard of Kojuro Yamamoto.

"Thank you for having me," sad Yoshika bowing with Chinatsu remained standing next to her not moving and not saying a word. "I been looking forward to meeting all of you."

The red haired woman noticed Chinatsu did not speak or say anything and looked at her.

"You too Chinatsu feel free to speak," said the red haired woman.

Chinatsu however remained quiet and unspoke not saying a word. The red haired woman sweet dropped as the girl did not speak.

"It won't work Minna," said Mio standing up as Minna turned and looked at her. Mio walked forwards before standing nearby as she continued. "She doesn't speak much and the only times I did hear her speak was very little."

"That's a problem," said Minna who is the red haired woman.

Mio looked at Yoshika before speaking again, "Miyafuji can you please explain about that fight and all this? Chinatsu's suppose to have healing magic like yours due to her being a childhood friend, but during that fight she used some sort of heat based magic I never seen before."

"Heat based magic," said Minna surprised looking at Mio who nodded her head before turning and looking at Yoshika.

Everyone else also looked at Yoshika curious as well. Even the sleepy ones was looking on in curious and confusion. Yoshika turned and looked at Chinatsu before turning back around and looking down at the floor.

Chinatsu looked over where Minna was standing and noticed the Walther PPK. She then walked over as everyone watched her before pointing down at the gun. Minna looked at her and then down at the gun before speaking.

"Yes that's yours," said Minna.

Chinatsu nodded her head as she said that before picking it up. Then she turned back around and started walking away. Once she got to the door she opened it before she walked out without a word shutting the door behind her.

"How rude!" shouted Perrine as she seen the girl walk away without another word.

Minna and Mio looked over at her as she said that.

"Perrine sit down," said Mio.

"Y-Y-Yes Major," said Perrine sitting back down.

"I wasn't exspecting that," said Minna.

Mio and Minna looked back at Yoshika before Mio spoke up.

"Miyafuji please we can't help if we don't know what is going on," said Mio.

There was a moment silence as they waited before Yoshika voice spoke up.

"How much do you know about Chi?" asked Yoshika.

"Well I know she is 13 years old and was born on June 22, 1930," said Mio. "Her academics are above average and she skipped grades to her last year in junior high. Her athletic ability is above average. The only place she seems to not excell at is socializing. Her mother died in 1936. Her father was the Fuso Air Force Cheif Marshal Kojuro Yamamoto and legend speaks that the man can put fear into you with just a glare. He was the best dogfighter anyone has ever seen and brought his country many great victories in his time. A true hero before retiring in 1936 most likely wanting to take care of Chinatsu after her mother passed away. It clear stats that her magic is healing magic just like yours which is no doubt due to her being a childhood friend of yours and growing up with your family. Other then that not much else. I didn't even know what familiar she had until I seen her use her magic. Any other information I tried to find came back up with no results."

Minna looked at Mio as she said that before speaking, "So her father is Kojuro Yamamoto?"

"Yes," said Mio nodding her head.

Everyone in the room was surprised that Chinatsu was the hero Kojuro Yamamoto's daughter. This seemed to have gave them the answer they was all wondering though.

"What is her familiar?" asked Minna.

"Fuso Leopard Cat," said Mio.

A grey haired girl with green eyes and the black hair girl with twin tails gasped and their eyes widen as they heard that. They all then looked at Yoshika waiting for her to speak.

"It's no surprise that's all you found out," said Yoshika still looking down at the floor. "In 1936 a forest fire broke out where we live."

"I heard about that," said Mio. "The burning incident. It was thought to be the work of a Neuroi. The forest fire was intense and took them a while to put out, but luckily we had a rain storm that came in to help with that. An investigation team was sent out there, but they reported that there was no sign of a Neuroi having been there. The area was nothing but ashes and was completely brunt down to the ground. To this day the cause of that forest fire remaines a mystery." Mio then remembered the fight again and then her eyes widen. "Wait a moment don't tell me that Chinatsu was involved."

Minna's eyes widen as she looked at her along with everyone else. She then turned back around after quickly recovering and looking at Yoshika. Everyone else went back to looking at Yoshika as well.

"Your theory is correct," said Yoshika as everyone in the room gasped in shock and covered their mouths. All of them having wide eyes at what they heard. "Chi was born with an ancient magic that runs through her family's bloodline. A magic that has only been seen once before, but that was a long time ago. Chi is a very gifted girl. Being a childhood friend and growing up with me and my family she learned to use our family's healing magic at the age of five. However on September 15, 1936 Chi's magic exploded burning her family's house and the surrounding forest down to the ground. In that accident Chi took her own mother's life. Something she still blames herself for."

Everyone gasped again in shock and surprised as they heard that and all of them had wide eyes. Minna looked down as she heard that. Mio was just like everyone else and stood their stunned, shocked, and surprised. Yoshika continued to speak a moment later.

"Chi's father hide all information about the accident and retired," said Yoshika. "They moved up into the mountain range to live farther away from everyone else. I didn't see Chi again for a full year after that. One day a year later she showed up at school. We started talking again, but no one wanted to mention what happened."

"I can see why not," said Minna.

Mio nodded her head in agreement before speaking. "That explains why I didn't find much information them. Go on Miyafuji."

"Chi became a very quiet girl after that only speaking up when necessary or when she is with close friends," said Yoshika. "Me, Michiko, my family, and her father are the only few that she will speak with unless necessary, but the day that you showed up was the first time Chi been to my family's house since 1936. Chi is a very bright girl and skipped grades to her last year in junior high. They was going to have her skip gades to her first year in high school, but they was worried about her so they put her in her last year of junior high. Chi being exceptionally close to her mother as well as raised up on the mountain doesn't wear the usual clothing that most people do in Fuso. Due to Chi being quiet, wearing different clothing, and what happened she was bullied in school even though they didn't know the truth."

"What couldn't someone have done something?" asked Mio frowning.

"The only ones that did anything was Me, Michiko, and the teachers," said Yoshika, "but that seemed to make things worst. Half the time Michiko was to scared to even stand up for Chinatsu. Some of the kids was exspelled, but new ones eventually took their place."

"What about her father couldn't he have did something about it?" asked Mio wondering why Chinatsu's father didn't do anything.

"He tried. He was attempted to march down there and shoot them," said Yoshika, "but was restrained from doing so by Chinatsu."

Hearing the word restrained seemed to have peaked the witches interest as they continued to look at her.

"Restrained Kojuro Yamamoto?" questioned Mio surprised.

"Chi is a very strong girl," said Yoshika. "Even without magic she is capable of doing things that would seem usually impossible by human standards. She could easily break them in two, but stands there and takes everything."

That seemed to get all their attention and interest as they all heard it.

"What can you tell us about her magic?" asked Mio.

Yoshika looked up and at her and you could see slight tears in her eyes. She blinked them away a moment later before speaking.

"According to legend Chi's ancestor had more then one magic," said Yoshika making all the witches gasp in surprise. "She had three from what I heard."

"Chinatsu has four," said Minna coming to the conclusion as Yoshika nodded her head.

"Well from what you said we know she has healing magic," said Mio after recovering. "What about the other three?"

"According to legend Chi has absolute physical strengthening," said Yoshika. "From what I heard it allows her to gain extraordinary superhuman strength that far surpasses that of her normal strength, but Chi never used it before. The first time I seen her use it was during the battle."

Everyone in the room gasped and their eyes went wide with surprise and shock. Mio and Minna recovered and looked at each other both not saying anything, but seeming to think the same thing.

 _"This girl is stronger then I thought,"_ thought both Mio and Minna.

Mio then spoke up a moment later.

"Okay go on Miyafuji," said Mio.

"According to legend Chi also has absolute antenna," said Yoshika. "From what I hear it allows her to interact with radio waves and sound waves. She should be able to detect objects at extreme ranges whether that is in air, on the ground, under ground, under water, or invisible. She should be able to also extablish communication and according to legend should be able to do so whether the communications is jammed or not. From what I hear it can also inercept other communications whether or not they are secured lines. On top of that can us a spell to provide guidance cues and is able to tune in and rebroadcast radio transmissions, but Chinatsu never used it before until during the last fight."

Everyone gasped when they heard that surprised and shocked. After a moment Mio was the first one that recovered while everyone else remained stunned and surprised with what they heard.

"I had a feeling it was someting like that," said Mio. "I noticed those antennas during the fight, but what is the last magic?"

Everyone was broken out of their thoughts as they turned and looked at her before looking back to Yoshika.

"The last magic is an ancient magic call Aura magic," said Yoshika. "It's called Nova and from what I know is suppose to be a heat based attack that replicates that of the sun's surface. I didn't even know it can be used as a defense until I seen Chi split the beams in half. If her father knew about that or not he never mentioned it."

Everyone gasped as they heard that. Mio and Minna was the first two that recovered from there shock and surprise.

"Replicate that of the sun's surface," said Minna and Mio.

"That's what the legend says," said Yoshika.

"Is there papers on this?" asked Mio.

"No," said Yoshika shaking her head. "Everything we know was told to us by her father. The legend was passed down from generation to generation from long ago."

"Split the beams," said Minna looking at Mio.

"Yeah," said Mio nodding her head. "She was glowing all red giving off an amazing heat wave. The temperture was 100 degrees fahrenheit and she crashed right into the beams before splitting them in half."

Minna looked surprised to hear that before looking confused, "Didn't she use a sheild."

"I never seen her use one," said Mio.

"How was her flying?" asked Minna.

"Amazing," said Mio. "Everyone was telling her to pull up, but she did not."

"She crashed?" questioned Minna confused.

"Nope," said Mio shaking her head. "She sharply pulled up at the last minute shooting into the air like a natural born. Then she took off towards the Neuroi before performing areial manuvers I never seen before shooting at the Neuroi. The Neuroi tried to hit her with beams, but she dodged them all not once getting hit by them or even throwing up a sheild."

"I'm a little worried about her socailizing," said Minna. "That maybe a problem."

"I agree," said Mio before looking back at Yoshika. "Miyafuji is there anything else you can tell us?"

Yoshika started thinking about it for a moment before speaking, "She likes military stuff, music, food, running, hicking, beautiful scenery, wild animals, hair ties, barretts, hair bows, helping people, friends, stuffed animals, books, and her panties that is her favorite. Her like for military stuff is because of her father. Music ever since she was little she enjoyed it. She always enjoyed food a lot even when she was little, but don't ask me where she puts it all. She could run and hick even after a minute after eating without getting a cramp, but don't ask me how. She always was energetic and enjoyed running. Hicking became her favorite as she would get up early and hick down the mountain just to go to school. She always enjoyed seeing the wild animals and beautiful scenery on her way down. Hair ties was one of her favorites after her mother gave her a pair and then so did I. Barretts was another one of her favorites and she got her first pair of those from her mother as well. The hair bows became her favorite after she got her first pair from me when we was younger. She always enjoyed helping people exspecially my family when she could. She tends to hold her friends close to her and favors them deeply. She cheerishes her friendships very highly. Stuffed animals became her favorite thing when she got her first one from me when we was younger. Books always facinated her ever sense she was very little and very bright. As for the panties that one you already know."

Mio nodded her head before speaking, "Anything else?"

Yoshika thought about it for a moment before speaking, "Not that I can think of."

Mio nodded her head and there was silence for a moment. Yoshika looked over to where Minna was standing and noticed the gun.

"Excuse me," said Yoshika.

"Yes?" asked Minna turning and looking at her.

Yoshika walked over before grabbing the gun and holding it with the butt end towards Minna.

"I won't be needing a gun," said Yoshika.

"Well I hope not, but you should keep it with you incase you do," said Minna.

Yoshika turned her head as she replied, "Sorry, no thank you."

"Right," said Minna taking the gun.

Mio laughed before speaking, "They both facinates me."

Yoshika turned and looked back at the door and Minna seen it before speaking.

"You worried about your friend?" asked Minna.

"Yes Ma'am," said Yoshika nodding her head.

"You can go ahead then," said Minna.

"Thank you," said Yoshika before taking off to the door and going out of them.

There was silence from everyone for a little while as they was stunned from what they heard. Then a gray hair girl's magic activated a moment later as her familiar black cat tail and ears popped out as well as antennas, but Mio and Minna seen it.

"Sanya don't bother," said Mio. "She won't use her magic and even if she did she won't say anything."

Sanya frowned and sighed before her magic disappeared as her familiar went away.

"What you mean by that Mio?" asked Minna.

Mio turned and looked at her, "She only used her magic once, but before that every time her magic tried to activate she was forcing it to not activate. Holding it back from activating."

"That's not good," said Minna. "I'm a little worried about her socializing skills. Maybe we should have her for a pair with someone, but who?"

"No even if we do the likeliness of her talking to them is slim," said Mio. "The only one she talks to that I know off is.... Wait that's it... why not have her pair up with Miyafuji. The two of them are close and Chinatsu talks to her."

"That's fine, but what about her socializing?" asked Minna.

"I'll take care of it, but it might take some time," said Mio. "I'm a little more worried about her not being able to fly without frying and burning everything."

"I'll do something about that," said Minna, "but how we going to get her to fly if she won't use her magic?"

"That's a good question," said Mio thinking. "I don't even know what made her decide on flying last time." Mio started thinking about it for a moment before remembering something in the last battle. "Wait she didn't start using her aura magic until after seeing the Neuroi attack Miyafuji. Maybe Miyafuji had something to do with the reason she flew in the first place." Mio then started thinking again before remembering something Yoshika said. "Wait that is it. Chinatsu cheerishes her friendships highly which is most likely the reason why she flew in the first place and used her magic."

Minna nodded her head as she said that, "That makes sense, but Chinatsu can't fly now so what we going to do in the mean time?"

"What is their ranks?" asked Mio.

"Oh that's right," said Minna. "Well Yoshika's rank is Sergeant same as Lynne's. As for Chinatsu it was going to be Sergeant as well, but when they heard her last name and the possiblity she might be Kojuro Yamamoto's daughter they wanted me to make her a Flight Lieutenant. It was decided in the end though that her rank will be Flying Officer as they wouldn't settle for anything less."

The others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was shocked and stunned at hearing that. The only ones that wasn't was Minna and Mio.

"Well her skills are definitely worth it," said Mio. "For now I'll see what I can do about Chinatsu's socializing issue. I'm going to go see if she found her."

"What if her magic gets out of control?" asked Minna worried.

Mio stopped and thought about it before remembering something. "Oh that reminds me Miyafuji's grandma gave Chinatsu some sort of drink that seemed to have helped, but I don't know what was in it."

"We already asked her though if there was anything else," said Minna.

"She was most likely worried about Chinatsu and probably forgot," said Mio.

"Should I call the Miyafuji's then?" asked Minna.

"No I think Miyafuji knows," said Mio. "I'll ask her about it, but you might want to call Chinatsu's father sense he is the one that hide the information."

Minna nodded her head, but Mio could see that she was nervous.

"Alright I'll do that," said Minna.

"I'm going to go see if she found her," said Mio.

"Oh that's right you might want to take this with you," said Minna. "It has all the documents, clothing, rank, insignia, and Identification is in it."

"No just..." said Mio before cuting herself off as she remembered something. "Sure."

Minna was a little confused with that, but none the less Mio came over before taking both boxes. Then she went to the door before she went out of it.

"Well guess individual introductions will have to wait until later," said Minna. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone stood up as she said that. Minna then went to the door before going out of it, but everyone there remained standing shocked in stunned from what they heard. They recovered a few moment later. Perrine turned to the black haired twin tails girl.

"What do you think of them?" questioned Perrine.

"Interesting," said the black haired girl.

"What you fine so interesting? You heard she's dangerous," said Perrine before going over to Sanya. "What you think of them?"

"Interesting," said Sanya.

"Ahhhh not you too!" shouted Perrine. "That's it!"

Perrine then went to the door before leaving.

Meanwhile after Mio left she started searching around inside the base for Yoshika and Chinatsu, but could not find them anywhere inside. She started thinking to herself on where they would be before remembering what Yoshika said. So she headed outside of the base and when she got out there she walked forwards looking around before finding Chinatsu sitting down nearby the ocean with Yoshika sitting next to her. The wasn't mearby the water, but they was nearby it none the less. Mio made her way over and as she did she called out to them.

"Hey there Chi," said Mio. "I see you found her alright Miyafuji."

Chinatsu turned and glared at her making Mio flinch from the cold glare. She thought maybe calling her Chi would help with getting on better terms, but now she was starting to rethink that thought. Yoshika turned to her and reply.

"Sorry Sakamoto," said Yoshika. "Chi don't like anyone other then me and one other call her that. Not even my mom, grandma, Michiko, and her father is allowed to call her that."

Mio realizing what Yoshika meant by that realized it was definitely not a good way to get on friendly terms. 

"Excuse me," said Mio appologetically.

Chinatsu turned back around and went back to what she was doing which was looking out over the ocean. Mio walked over closer getting behind them and looking over Chinatsu and Yoshika's shoulder to see the Walther PPK was in pieces on the ground in front of Chinatsu. Even the bullets was taken out and with it as well.

"You sure got a lot of pieces there," said Mio. "Are you going to be able to put that back together?"

Chinatsu didn't say anything, but started grabbing the pieces of the gun and started assembling it pretty quickly. This amazed Mio as she watched Chinatsu put the gun back together and a moment later it was in perfect working order.

 _"Interesting she asembled it back together perfectly,"_ thought Mio before speaking. "How's your aim?"

Chinatsu turned and looked at her for a moment before turning back around. Then she stood up and Yoshika stood up as well. Chinatsu walked forwards closer to the ocean, but Yoshika stayed where she was at. Mio walked forwards and stood to the side so she could watch. Chinatsu took the gun and held it with the handle facing her hip sideways. The barrel was slightly tilted on an angle. Mio looked at Chinatsu confused while thinking.

 _"If she shoots like that then it's not going to fly straight and the bullet will sink into the water,"_ thought Mio.

Chinatsu then pulled the trigger and Mio continued to follow the bullet as it traveled through the air decending towards the water. She was exspecting the bullet to hit the water and sink right into it, but gasped a moment later as the bullet hit the water before skipping across it.

 _"Interesting she put the gun on an angle just right so that when the bullet hit the water it would skip across it instead of sinking into the water,"_ thought Mio as the bullet soon disappeared under the water.

Mio then watches as Chinatsu turned to look at her and Mio looked at her curriously. Chinatsu then held the gun out straight sideways before pulling the trigger as she continued to look at Mio. Mio turned and watched the bullet as it traveled through the air until it lost it's momentum and dropped into the water.

"Amazing," said Mio impressed.

Chinatsu then put the gun down and clicked the safety on before looked at Mio. Mio turned and looked at her and there was silence for a moment. Yoshika just stood there and watched.

"Here let me show you something," said Mio.

Chinatsu nodded her head and Mio then put walked a little ways before putting the boxes down she was carrying. She then walked closer to the water before she pulled out her katana and started swinging it in the air in different moves. Yoshika seemed impressed as she watched, but Chinatsu noticed some flaws with it. Chinatsu then walked over towards Mio who stopped as she seen her. Chinatsu then used her hands and body as she corrected Mio's stance and swings. Then Chinatsu stepped back away from Mio.

"Like this?" asked Mio questionable as she swung the katanna. "Wow it feels lighter and the move flews better. How about this one."

Mio got into another stance and Chinatsu walked over before correcting it. Then she stepped back away from Mio.

"Okay," said Mio before swinging the katanna. "Wow that felt like a stong attack."

Mio then took her katanna's case off before holding it out to Chinatsu. Chinatsu smiled and walked over before taking it. Then she moved away standing in front of Mio and got into a stance. Mio followed her stances as the two of them started performing different attacks in the air. This continued for a little while before Mio put down the kattana. Chinatsu then went back over and handed her the katanna's case. Mio took it before putting her katanna back inside of it. Chinatsu stood there and continued to look at Mio. Mio then looked up and at her. There was silence and Yoshika just continued to be amazed and quiet as she watched.

"By now you already know everything Major," said Chinatsu speaking for the first time in awhile at least to Mio. "You don't think I'm a monster? A Murderer?"

Yoshika eyes started watering and she frowned. Mio frowned too as well.

 _"She spoke that's a good start, but does that mean she's warming up?"_ questioned Mio internally before replying. "Why would I think that? If I was to think that then I'd have to think of every one of us witches as that too. I don't think of you any less as I do anyone else."

Chinatsu smiled as she heard that and continued to look at Mio for a moment before looking over at the boxes curiously.

"What are those?" asked Chinatsu pointing.

Mio thought that this was a good think now that Chinatsu was talking to her. Maybe this will be a start. Mio turned and looked at the boxes before replying.

"Oh that has your documents, clothing, rank, insignia, and Identification in it," said Mio.

"Clothing," said Chinatsu looking down.

Mio noticed Chinatsu look down as she heard clothing and realized what she was worried about, "Don't worry it's just you military jacket not your panties."

Chinatsu looked up at her for a moment and smiled before her eyes light up. Chinatsu the quickly went over to the box with Mio running after her to catch up.

 _"The girl is quick,"_ thought Mio as she ran after her.

Once Chinatsu got there she opened the box and started looking through it. Yoshika walked over as well before sitting down next to Chinatsu as she started going through the box with interest. Mio just stood nearby watching.

 _"I was hoping that would have a good reaction,"_ thought Mio as she seen Chinatsu looking through everything with interest.

Chinatsu then took her sailor uniform off revealing her breast and stomach. Yoshika blushed as she seen it before shaking her head. Chinatsu then changed into her military jacket that was similar to Mio's except Chinatsu rank was Flying Officer. Chinatsu then put all the clothing back into the box before going through the documents, identification, looking at her insignia and rank. Once done she then put everything back into the box and closed it before turning. Then she walked over to the water before looking out at the ocean and Yoshika and Mio followed her.

"What you think?" asked Mio looking out at the water.

"It's beautiful," said Chinatsu.

"Yeah it's definately pretty," said Mio. "How is the mountains?"

"There great exspecially the sunset and sunrise," said Chinatsu. "Just watching how the color changes casting a wonderful amazing glow on everything is just marvelous to look at. The wild animals are great too. I get to see so many of them. They're not so bad as long as you don't aggitate them. Humans can be a lot more dangerous then animals. We're all living things after all."

Mio was impressed with the girl's thinking and smiled as that was the most Chinatsu talked.

"Isn't it quiet up there?" asked Mio.

"That depends on how you look at things," said Chinatsu. "To most people it would seem to be quiet up there, but there is always sounds around us all the time. Yeah there isn't no people or cars, but there is definitely still sounds if you open your ears to the sounds around you. The sounds in the mountain are more of a calming sound, but I like it better that way. It helps me concentrate when I'm like reading and helps me relax more as well."

"What time do you usually get up?" asked Mio. "You must get up pretty early before heading down the mountain."

"No not really," said Chinatsu. "I get up at three in the morning which is actually pretty late. Most people would normally have to take about six to eight hours just to get to Yokosuka from my house. Although I am up way before the sunrise come up and the sun starts coming up on my way down. I get to Yokosuka at the time Yoka and Miko are going to school."

"Yup," said Yoshika nodded her head.

"Three huh," said Mio. "Was you up that early this morning?"

"Yeah I was up since then reading a book I brought with me," said Chinatsu. "I usually go to bed about ten or eleven and get up at three. The moon is quiet beautiful at night up in the mountains."

"What about your singing?" asked Mio curiously.

Slight tears appeared in the corner of Chinatsu eyes and she remained quiet for a moment. Mio looked over to her to see the tears and realized she probably just hit a sensitive topic.

"I'm Sorry," said Mio apologetically.

"No it's alright," said Chinatsu. "My mother would sing to me every night before bed. My dad soon took over after her, but now I can go to sleep without it. I just normally read a book until I get tired. Ocassonally though I have trouble getting to sleep unless someone sings to me, but that hasn't happened for a few years."

"Do you and Miyafuji always share a room?" asked Mio curiously deciding to change the topic and hoping that whatever one she will bring up won't be a sensitive one.

"We used to," said Yoshika.

"Yeah back when we was growing up together," said Chinatsu. "We haven't done that since we moved up into the mountains."

"Who's fault is that?" asked Yoshika pouting. "Every time I asked you to come to my house you turn me down."

"Sorry," said Chinatsu looked down.

"It's alright," said Yoshika, "but mom and grandma was disappointed they haven't seen you over at the house in years."

"Are you worried?" asked Mio.

"Yeah," said Chinatsu.

"Well don't be your training with me will insure you will be just fine," said Mio.

"This magic though," said Chinatsu. "It's not easy to control. It replicates that of the sun's surface. Due to that reason a nova flair from the sun can make my magic spike uncontrolably. It takes an enormous amount of will power to hold back the majority of it if that happens."

"Well there must be some way," said Mio thinking.

"Oh that reminds me grandma makes a medicine that Chinatsu take that helps," said Yoshika. "It usually helps clam Chinatsu down and relax her. It helps keep her magic at bay, but I don't know if it works for nova flairs or not. The medicine came from her father who told us about it."

 _"If that is the case then Minna must have heard about it,"_ thought Mio before replying. "Well we won't know less we try. If we can at least get you to control some of your magic then hopefully it will help. So are you with me Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu thought about it for a moment before looking up at Mio and replying.

"Yes Major. I'll be in your care," said Chinatsu as she put a hand on her chest and slightly bowed.

Mio smiled before she returned the gester as she put a hand on her chest and slightly bowed as well.

"And I'll be in yours," said Mio.

Chinatsu and Mio then both stood back up.

"So when we start Major?" asked Chinatsu.

"Slow down," said Mio. "Lets get you both settled in first before we began any training. You can take your things back to your room and get familiar with the place around you. Will start training this afternoon for both of you."

"Yes Ma'am," said Yoshika.

"Roger that Ma'am," said Chinatsu saluting Mio.

Mio didn't really need Chinatsu to salute her, but none the less decided to not bother with that. She was at least making progress with getting Chinatsu to talk to her and train. That was good enough and Mio didn't want to push things to far. That could possibly risk Chinatsu opening up more.

"Alright then," said Mio. "How about we get your things back to your room first then I'll have someone show you around."

Chinatsu nodded her head before going over to the box and picking both her box and Yoshika's up with ease. Then she headed towards the base quickly. Mio and Yoshika took off after her and soon caught up with Chinatsu who was waiting by the hangar for them. As they was walking towards the hangar and got closer they seen the orange hair girl and black hair twin tail girl come up behind Chinatsu who had her back towards them. The black twin tails girl tried to grope her, but Chinatsu dodge out of the way making Lucchini fall face first into the ground.

"Owww," said Lucchini rubbing her head.

Lucchini looked back up to see Chinatsu glaring at her and the cold gaze made her flinch on the spot with nervousness. She was scared and nervous of Chinatsu. Yoshika and Mio got to Chinatsu a moment later.

"Chi," said Yoshika as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Chinatsu stopped glaring at the black haired twin tail girl before turning to the orange hair girl nearby that looked surprised, but soon recovered.

"Hi there my names Charlotte Yeager," said the orange hair girl putting out a hand. "I'm a Flight Lieutenant from United States of Liberion, but you can just call me Shirley."

Chinatsu however stayed silent not speaking, but remained looking at her.

"It's alright," said Mio.

Chinatsu put her hand out, but didn't reply and took Shirley's hand. Shirley squeezed it tightly, but Chinatsu didn't flinch or make a move. A moment later Chinatsu squeezed back roughly.

"Oww, oww, oww," said Shirley. "I give. I give."

Chinatsu let go and Shirley started started tending to her hand. The black hair twin tail girl got back up before she introduced herself to Chinatsu.

"Francesca Lucchini Romagna Ensign," said the black hear twin tail girl introducing herself.

Chinatsu turned and gave her a glare making her flinch again in fear and nervousness. Chinatsu then turned to Mio before she grabbed Yoshika by the hand and walked off without another word. Mio went after them as they did. Lucchini turned and looked to where Chinatsu and Yoshika walked off too. Shirley also turned and looked as they walked off too as well.

 _"Scary,"_ thought Lucchini.

 _"She's incredible strong,"_ thought Shirley. _"I thought she was going to crush my hand. How can such a short girl with small breasts be so strong?"_

Once inside Chinatsu headed for the room carrying the boxes under one arm while holding onto Yoshika's hand with the other. Mio was right behind them as they walked through the halls.

As they did they was spotted by the white haired girl with a grey haired girl laying on her should sleepily. The white haired girl introduced herself as Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen Soumus Air Force Ensign. Then she introducted the sleepy grey haired girl that was sleeping on her shoulder as Sanya Litvyak an Orussian Army Lieutenant. Sanya upon hearing her speaking to someone cracked an eye open curiously before her eyes shot open and she stood up straight before introducing herself the same as Eila did earlier.

Chinatsu looked from Eila as she introduced herself to Sanya as she introduced her. Then Sanya opened her eyes and introduced herself again standing straight up. Chinatsu nodded her head at them showing she heard them, but did not reply as she moved on towards the rooms.

Once there they went inside the room and put there belonging in there. While they did that Mio left and found Lynne before bringing her back to their room which was surprisingly right next to Lynne's room. Mio then introduced Lynne as Lynette Bishop and asking Chinatsu if it was alright if Lynne showed them around the base. Chinatsu didn't reply, but none the less nodded her head to her. Mio then told Lynne that she would began training along with Chinatsu and Yoshika this afternoon. 

After that Lynne then started to show them around the base while talking to Yoshika, but Chinatsu on the other hand just followed silently. If Lynne asked her a question that had to do with the base or something she would just answer with a nod or shake of her head. Lynne noticed there room was a little bare and said she knew a place where they could get some stuff before asking if they want to go sometime. Chinatsu didn't reply, but Yoshika did and Chinatsu went along.

When Yoshika asked about Kitchen duty Lynne said they had someone that does it regularly, but every once in awhile they'll let you make your own food. Yoshika seemed to be amazed and even Chinatsu was looking around through all the kitchen's opening doors and looking through them curiously. Lynne then asked if Yoshika was a pretty good cook. Yoshika replied by saying she couldn't say she's good, but she likes cooking and she likes when people eat what she makes.

Lynne then showed her the bath house and then took them outside and showed them around the area. When they was doing that Perrine was talking to Mio. They then came upon someone getting their picture taken and when Yoshika asked who that was. Lynne replied that was Erica Hartmann and that her shot down count reached 200 recently. Yoshika seemed amazed, but Chinatsu didn't think two hundred was all that fantastic. Erica was startled as she noticed Chinatsu was nearby and her eyes turned and looked over. Barkhorn followed her before she was startled as well. Then soon recovered though.

When Yoshika stated that she guessed they was fighting the Neuroi for a long time. Lynne then mentioned Captain Barkhorn who was next to her shot down 250 and Commander Minna's count is over 160. She then went out to say that without the three of them that this place would have been conquered by the Neuroi a long time ago.

Lynne then countine to talk about how they have special magical abilities and are protecting many peoples homelands at the same time. Then she said the witches really are amazing aren't they. Yoshika then said that the only thing she knows how to do is heal people. Chinatsu on the other hand just remained silent not saying anything. Lynne then said that all she can do is slow everyone down and that she can't do anything. Yoshika said that is not true and Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement. Lynne then turned saying let's keep going, but hit the wall. 

Lynne then took them to the highest point in the base. Chinatsu continued to look around, but didn't see anything special about this high up. She seen much more scenery up on the mountain which was higher then this, but none the less she did have to admit the scenery was at least pretty. Yoshika and Lynne then continued talking for a moment.

Sometime later Chinatsu, Yoshika, and Lynne was running around the base. Chinatsu was way ahead having lapped them several times.

"You can run faster then that!" shouted Mio. "Just look at Chinatsu she already lapped you both several times! Miyafuji tell me what you see in front of you?"

"The sea!" shouted Yoshika.

"Lynette tell me what is beyond the sea!" shouted Mio.

"Europe is Ma'am!" shouted Lynne.

"And what is the situation in Europe!" shouted Mio as Chinatsu passed both Lynne and Yoshika again.

"It's being occupied by the enemy!" shouted Lynne.

"That's right it's up to you to regain that territory!" shouted Mio. "The only way your going to do that is by training! Got it training! Training! Move! What you need more then magical strength is physical strength! Like Chinatsu!"

"Yes Ma'am!" shouted both Lynne and Yoshika.

"Good give me ten more!" shouted Mio. "Chinatsu as many as you can until they stop!"

"Right!" shouted Yoshika and Lynne.

Chinatsu didn't reply, but nodded her head. Mio though knew that she heard and didn't need a response. The girl was excited about training and even running as long and a much as she has the girl wasn't even breathing heavily. Heck to Mio it barely looked like she was breahting at all, but she new that wasn't true. She then had them doing push ups which Chinatsu had no trouble doing at all.

"Two more sets!" shouted Mio walking by them. "Chinatsu is there any other way you can do these it looks to easy for you? Show me what you can do!"

Chinatsu nodded her head before she flipped herself into a headstand with one arm and started doing push ups like that. She would then swich hand between each one as Mio watched.

 _"Impressive,"_ thought Mio. _"She can do push ups like that and it's still easy. I wonder how much strength this girl has without magic. Well doesn't matter this suits just fine."_

Yoshika and Lynne couldn't go on anymore though, but Chinatsu was still doing them easily switching between hands. While nearby somewhere else Lucchini who was in a tree was watching shocked and surprised.

"Alright enough Chinatsu!" shouted Mio.

Chinatsu nodded her head and landed back down on the ground. After that was shooting practice and Mio knew that Chinatsu didn't need practice with this. Instead she was having Chinatsu watch with her magic activated. Lynne was laying down looking through the scope before pulling the trigger. There was a loud bang.

"Little to much to the right," said Mio. "Chinatsu what you think?"

Chinatsu held up ten fingers, but did not reply.

"Off ten degrees?" asked Mio.

Chinatsu nodded her head.

"Yeah that seems about right," said Mio. "Alright you show her how it's done Chinatsu."

Chinatsu nodded her head before walking over towards where Lynne was at. Lynne got back up and handed her the gun. Chinatsu took it before she laided down just like how Lynne was and looked through the scope.

"Don't use your magic Chinatsu," said Mio.

Chinatsu nodded her head and her familiar went away as her tail and ears disappeared. Chinatsu continued to look through the scope carefully before changing the angle of the gun. Then she reloaded and pulled the trigger. There was another bang and Chinatsu hit the target dead on.

"Perfect shot Chinatsu," said Mio. "Now Lynne go again and follow what you just seen."

Lynne nodded her head before going back over as Chinatsu got up and handed her the gun. She took it and laid down as Chinatsu moved away. She then lined up for a shot again just like what Chinatsu did checking everything before changing the angle of the gun. Chinatsu walked over and got Lynne's attention who was next to the barrel. Chinatsu reached down before taking her hand and moving the berrel slightly. Then she got back up and walked back. Lynne took a shot a moment later and the shot hit the taget perfectly.

"Perfect shot Lynne," said Mio. 

"That's amazing," said Yoshika. "Wow I can't even see the target from here."

"I'm sorry," said Lynne.

"Okay Miyafuji your up get into posistion," said Mio.

Yoshika looked at her for a moment before looking back and closing her eyes and then looking down.

After that Mio lead them to the hangar before speaking.

"Next thing we need to do is get you trained on the Strike Unit equipment," said Mio. "Chinatsu you will watch over everyone for now with your magic."

Chinatsu sighed and looked down as she said that. Perrine walked out before speaking.

"Major Sakamoto," said Perrine. "Permission to assist our new recruits."

"Permission granted and may I say I'm impressed," said Mio. "Good to see your volunteering your time."

Perrine blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Chinatsu who ignored it. 

"Ahhh well I'm happy to help and I figured it might be easier to work in pairs," said Perrine.

Chinatsu narrowed her eyes at her knowing what she was planing, but none the less let it go. 

"Good thinking Perrine," said Mio. 

Yoshika looked at her and Perrine spoke up a moment later.

"I'm Perrine Clostermann Leiutenant of the Gallia Army delair," said Perrine. "I been under Major Sakamoto's care for a very long time now. You should know your very lucky to have me to accompany you."

"Oh yes thank you so much I promiss to do my best," said Yoshika.

Perrine hummed and Chinatsu caught it decided to speak up.

"Yeah well I'm a Captain there's no need to be snotty about it," said Chinatsu.

"What?" questioned Perrine turning and looking at Chinatsu. "There is no way you are a Captain shorty."

Chinatsu's fist clenched tightly and Mio seen that decided to speak up.

"Actually Perrine she is," said Mio. "She is Chinatsu Yamamoto Captain of Fuso Imperial Army Air Force 1st Aviation Force."

Perrine turned and looked at Mio as she said that shocked and in disbelief with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. How was this little girl a captain in the Fuso Army while she was a Lieutenant.

A bit later during sunset Yoshika and Lynne was collapsed on the ground exsausted from battle while Chinatsu was nearby with her magic activated. Mio and Perrine came down a moment later.

"Worn out already Miyafuji?" asked Mio. "Well it's your first day that's to be exspected. Though I didn't think your magic control will be so sloppy. You need to work on your baseline stamina too."

"and I suggest you start working on these things right away otherwise you'll continue to be a nuisance," said Perrine. "Honestly I think you'll be better off going home."

Chinatsu was about to speak up, but Mio did so she remained quite. Mio laughed before she spoke.

"She's a novus Perrine," said Mio. "This is her first day. Don't be so hard on her."

"Oh right well there's this areial combat technique I'm trying to perfect incase of an attack," said Perrine.

"I see," said Mio. "There is a new areial combat technique I'm trying to perfect as well. Should we go up one more time then?"

"What there is a new areial combat technique?" questioned Perrine confused as to when the Major found a new areial combat technique. "Oh yes I love to."

"Miyafuji, Lynette that will be all for today," said Mio. "Chinatsu watch over me."

"Roger Ma'am," said Chinatsu as Mio accended into the air.

Perrine accended into the air as well and stuck her tongue out at Yoshika, but was angry at Chinatsu. Then took off into the air.

Chinatsu continued to watch over Mio and Perrine guiding Mio with a secured line of communication that Perrine could not hear. Her and Perrine continued to perform arieal manuvers and with Chinatsu guiding Mio Perrine wasn't fairing very well at all. She soon collapsed on the ground warn out as well and Mio flew down nearby her.

"Warn out already Perrine?" asked Mio. "Your areial combat technique isn't that great. You need to work on your magic control better. You need to work on your baseline stamina too. Maybe I should have you train as well what you think Chinatsu?"

"Magic is sloppy and needs better control," said Chinatsu. "Flashy, but yet inefective. The technique is alright, but has flaws in it as seen. Your stamina is rusty as well and your arieal manuvers was sloppy and off. I suggest they be inproved Major."

"Very well Perrine you well train from now on as well," said Mio. "Good work Chinatsu your assistance was perfect keep it up."

"Yes Major," said Chinatsu.

Mio then headed towards the hangar and as she did Chinatsu looked down at Perrine before sticking her tongue out at her.

 _"How dare she,"_ thought Perrine. _"That little brat. Who does she think she is?"_

Chinatsu then turned before she walked away back to the hangar.

Sometime later Lynne, Yoshika, and Perrine was flying in the air. Due to what happened she was forced to train now along side Lynne, Yoshika, and Chinatsu. The only difference was Chinatsu could not fly. So at the moment it was just Lynne, Yoshika, and Perrine who remained silent.

Mio, Minna, and Chinatsu was standing nearby watching them as they flew around in the air.

"She doesn't seem to be showing any improvement," said Minna.

"She's having some trouble with control," said Mio. "Chinatsu what is your takes on everything?"

"No improvement from any of the two," said Chinatsu. "Magic control is off, areial manuver is off as well, They can turn, but it's sloppy and uneffective. The turns are to sluggish and unprecise. Technique isn't getting any better and has flaws in it. There stamina is improving some though which is a start. You Improved far better then expected lately though and your areial manuver has gotten better, but your turns aren't sharp enough might want to work on that Major. Your upwards and downward U-turns could us some work as well, but your spirles and dodging has increased lately. Your swordsmanship has improved greatly lately, but your stamina is a little off. Might want to work on that."

Minna turned and looked at Chiantsu curiously before looking at Mio.

"She seems to have improved," said Minna.

"She's doing better, but it's going to still take time," said Mio. "Her skills though are amazing. She been great in assisting me with my own training as well. I'll take what you said about my turns, my upwards and downward u-turns, and Stamina. Although I couldn't have done it without your assistance Captain."

"No problem glad to be of assistance," said Chinatsu.

"What about Lynne," said Mio curiously. "Or does that apply to her as well?"

"Areial manuver is off as well, She can turn, but it's sloppy and uneffective. Her turns aren't fast enough and are unprecise, but her flying isn't bad just could use some work. Her shooting though has improved and her accuracy has sky rocketed. Her stamina improved some though."

"I don't know why she can't do this outside of training," said Minna.

"I would be happy if she did only half as well in battle," said Mio. "Chinatsu what's your thought on it?"

"Leave it to Yoka," said Chinatsu. "If I know her she'll fine a way to help her with it."

"Agreed," said Minna and Mio.

Chinatsu sighed as she watched them in the sky. She wanted nothing more to be up in the air, but due to her magic she was stuck on the sidelines. Mio heard it and looked at Chinatsu as well as Minna.

"In time Chinatsu," said Minna.

Chinatsu nodded her head.

"They sure taking awhile with that striker unit for her," said Mio.

"They are having issues," said Minna.

"What kind of issues?" asked Mio curiously.

"Well due to Chinatsu's magic they are trying to figure out what type of striker unit to actually make," said Minna. "They can't decide if they should go with a fighter or an intercepter striker unit."

"I see," said Mio. "Captain what you think?"

"Hmmm," said Chinatsu. "Well if you add all my abilities it be more like a heavy fighter/Interceptor type. Although I'd need one that would move well. To light and it's unbalanced and hard to control. Heavier is better. If it's heavy it has more stablization and taking shots will be easier. One that can turn sharply when needed, but the biggest issue would be my heat based attack. Also need to figure what to do about my clothing, hair ties, barretts, and bows. I'd rather avoid lossing more of them if possible and I don't like taking them off either. As for guns any would do, but heavier is better. A MG 42 and a MG 131 or two MG 42's, but I'd rather them use a belt instead. It's quicker and easier that way. Possible rocket lunchers might be a good choice for distance, but if used I'd rather have heat seeking rockets or at least guided. Two rocket lunchers should be good enough. Being able to use 12 rockets should help as well. Might want to make the rockets to be able to act like torpedos as well incase needed."

Mio nodded her head before turning to Minna.

"I never thought about a heavy fighter/Interceptor," said Minna surprised. "As for your clothing, hair ties, barretts, and bows. That all should be coming soon."

"Ones that won't burn or fry?" asked Mio.

"Yeah and she be able to go to her maximum too without them doing that," said Minna.

"So they found a way around that did they?" asked Mio.

"Yup and there bringing a room where she can use her maximum power as well," said Minna. "It will contain the magic inside."

"She could learn to control her maximum then," said Mio as Minna nodded her head.

"Although for the striker unit if it's to heavy wouldn't it be hard to get off the ground?" asked Minna.

"What you think Captain?" asked Mio.

"It would unless you used more then one engine," said Chinatsu. "Depending on how heavy it is you might need two or four. There is another problem as well though."

"What's that?" asked Mio.

"The ammo will explode," said Chinatsu.

Minna and Mio flinched as they heard that and their eyes widen in fear.

"I'll take care of it," said Minna.

"Please do," said Mio.

They then went back to watching the others again and Yoshika flew past them a moment later.

Soon the sun was setting again.

"Good work your done for today," said Mio.

Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine was all laying down exsausted at the moment. A woman walked up before looking down at Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine.

"Captain Barkhorn," said Lynne.

"Newbie," said Barkhorn.

"Yes?" asked Yoshika sitting up.

"Don't you realize this is the front line?" asked Barkhorn. "Your skill in combat is all that matters here. Are you prepard to die?"

"Well I don't know," said Yoshika looking down. "I just really want to help people."

Barkhorn turned around before speaking.

"The Neuroi aren't going to wait around for you to improve your training," said Barkhorn. "So if you want to survive then I suggest you become stronger."

A moment later Chinatsu grabbed her frimly by the arms before kicking her feet out from underneath her. Pinning her to the ground. Barkhorn struggled in the girl's grip, but could not get lose no matter what she did. The girl was incredible strong. Barkhorn's magic activated a moment later as her ears and tail popped out and tried to get lose, but she was still having difficulty.

 _"No way this girl is just as strong as I am without magic,"_ thought Barkhorn. _"Impossible."_

"Now you listen here Barkhorn!" shouted Chinatsu. "You have no right to lecture my friend like that! If you think 250 Neuroi is impressive come back here and lecture someone when you took down 1000 Neuroi or more! I don't care whether or not your a Captain or not! Incase you haven't been informed I'm a Captain as well and I will not put up with your attitude! I don't know what you got against my friend, but whatever it is you better get it under control or else! What you said maybe true, but at least she's trying and she has the heart! Now get out of here!"

Chinatsu then let her go and Bakhorn's magic disappeared a moment later. She then stood up before walking away rubbing her wrists.

That night Yoshika was outside sitting nearby the water with Chinatsu next to her looking out at the water. 

"Sergeant Miyafuji, Captain Yamamoto?" questioned Lynne.

Yoshika and Chiantsu turned around.

"Hi Lynette," said Yoshika.

"You found my favorite spot here," said Lynne.

"I did?" asked Yoshika. "It's beautiful isn't it."

Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement with Yoshika.

"I got in trouble again and Chinatsu had to bail me out," said Yoshika. "I need to try harder."

"I'm a little jealous of you two Miyafuji, Yamamoto," said Lynne.

"Huh, but why?" asked Yoshika turning and looking at her along with Chinatsu.

"Your ability to keep trying harder and never give up," said Lynne. "As well as Yamamoto's strength and intelligence."

"Wow that's what it says in my report card," said Yoshika.

"I don't think there is anything good anyone could say about me," said Lynne. "I just don't belong here."

"That's not true," said Yoshika and Chinatsu nodded her head. "Your amazing."

Lynne shook her head, "No I'm not really believe me."

"Come on yes you are," said Yoshika as Chinatsu nodded her head.

"Only during training and even then my skills are still not that well," said Lynne. "During actual fighting I'm a failure. I can't even fly."

"But if you could do it during training," said Yoshika.

"I know it's hard for you both to believe because you both are good at everything, but I'm not you!" shouted Lynne before gasping and looking down. "I'm sorry about that."

Lynne got up and then ran back towards base. Yoshika got up.

"Lynette wait," said Yoshika.

Nearby was Minna who was watching them.

Sometime later Chinatsu was in her room with Yoshika who was sleeping at the moment. it was early in the morning about three or so Chinatsu was reading a book letting the time pass by.

Soon though her magic attivated as her familiar fuso leopard cat ears and tail popped out. Chinatsu antennas started to change from green to a brilliant blue and she gasped before running out the door closing it behind her. She ran down the hall until she got to Minna's office and without knocking threw the door open. Minna looked up at the door wondering who came in so forcefully and Mio who was standing nearby also looked over at the door before seeing it was Chinatsu. She then noticed Chinatsu's attennas was not green they was blue and realized what that mean.

"Neuroi!" shouted Mio before running off out the door.

Minna went over and hit the alarm button sounding the alarm. The alarms started blaring in the air calling all the strike witches and a moment later Minna got a phone call. A moment later they was in a room as Minna went over everything.

"We just recieved a report from the opperation post," said Minna. "It looks like the enemy has enter east grid sector 114. Altitude is higher then usual. To copansate we wll be changing formation."

"Wait..." said Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu you will stay here," said Minna.

"Wait a moment..." said Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu that is enough!" shouted Minna. "You will wait here! They will be fine! Disengage your familiar!"

 _"Fine find out the hard way then fool!"_ thought Chinatsu as her familiar's tail and ears disappeared.

The others then prepared before they took off into the air.

"Barkhorn and Hartmann will be up front," said Mio. "Shirley and Lucchini will take the rear. Perrine your with me."

"The rest of you will stay at base with me," said Minna.

"Roger," said everyone except Chinatsu who looked down.

 _"Fools they don't know and are rushing right in! So be it!"_ thought Chinatsu.

"Wow look at them go," said Yoshika as she watched them fly off.

"Yeah it's great," said Lynne looking down.

"Is there anything we could be doing right now to help?" asked Yoshika.

"Maybe you can, but I would just get into the way," said Lynne before turning and running away.

"Where are you going?" asked Yoshika.

"Miyafuji, Yamamoto," said Minna as she walked towards them. "May I speak with you two for a moment?"

"Ahh sure," said Yoshika while Chinatsu nodded her head.

Minna looked at her wondering if maybe she upset Chinatsu as she isn't speaking, but none the less turned before speaking.

"Britannia is Sergeant Bishop's homeland," said Minna. "So she's sensitive."

Yoshika eyes widen, but Chinatsu nodded her head having guessed as much. Minna then turned and looked to Yoshika.

"You are awear that Europe has recently fallen into the hands of the neuroi aren't you?" asked Minna.

"Yes Lynette told us," said Yoshika.

"That's way this is so hard for her," said Minna. "You see Britannia maybe Europes last hope and the pressure become to much when defending it during combat."

"I understand," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu however turned away with her back to Minna. Minna noticed that and thought maybe she said something she shouldn't have, but wasn't sure what it was.

"So what about you?" asked Minna. "Why have you decided to join the Witches?"

"Me?" asked Yoshika. "I want to help people that are in need and want to protect them."

"You know that's exsactly what Lynne said when she first enlisted," said Minna. "Never forget those feelings. I'm sure your desire to help everyone will give you strength."

Minna then turned and walked away back inside. Yoshika had a serious look.

Meanwhile somewhere else the Neuroi was continuing on course and the Strike Witches just got there.

"Enemy sighted," said Mio. "Attack!"

Barkhorn and Erica took off towards the Neuroi as well as the others before shooting at it. Soon the Neuroi looked like it was taken out.

"That was almost to easy wasn't it?" asked Perrine.

"Something isn't right...," said Mio before she remembered something earlier. "Wait Chinatsu she was trying to warn us. Lets go the base is in trouble!"

 

Meanwhile Yoshika was standing outside Lynne's room.

"Lynette," said Yoshika. "I umm. I'm terrible at magic. Plus I'm always in trouble. My friend always has to bail me out. I can't fly and I won't use a gun. What's more I don't even care about fighting against the Neuroi. I just want to be in the Witches. I wanted to be able to use my magic to be able to help someone. Even if it's just one person, but I hope it's not because I want to protect everyone."

Lynne was standing in her room and gasped.

"Protect," thought Lynne.

"That's why I keep trying and that why you should too Lynette," said Yoshika.

Lynne went to the door and put her hands on it and a moment later the alarm went off again.

Meanwhile inside of a room Eila, Minna, and Chinatsu was standing there, but Chiantsu was not speaking at the moment.

"You saying you and I are the only ones that can do this?" asked Minna. "What about Sanya?"

"She used up all her magic during the night patrol," said Eila crossing her fingers. "No good."

"Right," said Minna. 

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't freaking listen," said Chinatsu. "Now look what happened."

"I'm sorry," said Minna appologetically turning to Chinatsu slightly bowing. "Please if there is anything you know to help."

"The Neuroi is heading for the base," said Chinatsu. "It's coming in hot and fast. It's a speed type Neuroi traveling at fast speeds."

"Can Shilrey catch up to it?" asked Minna.

"No they are to far off and the neuroi is to fast at the moment," said Chiantsu. "You and Eila are the only ones that can do it. I can't fly, but I could take it out from ground level. Although I am sure..."

There was some running down the hall.

 _"Perfect timing as usual Yoka,"_ thought Chinatsu. _"I hope you got through to her."_

Yoshika appeared a moment later in the doorway as Chiantsu turned to her along with Minna.

"I want to go too," said Yoshika.

"Thank you Miyafuji, but it's much to soon for you to fight," said Minna.

"No it's not I won't get in anyone's way," said Yoshika. "Please I want to help."

"I can not seen someone with inatiquite training into battle," said Minna. "That would mean certain death. Not to mention the fact that you don't even want to shoot a weapon."

"I'll shoot to protect someone," said Yoshika.

 _"So she is here,"_ thought Chinatsu.

"None of that matters Myafuji your just not ready," said Minna.

"No, but they will be," said Chinatsu. "You can come out Lynne."

Lynne came out behind Yoshika as everyone turned and looked at her.

"So you finally talked some sense into her," said Chinatsu.

Minna turned and looked at her.

"What you think Captain?" asked Minna.

"If they work together they'll be just as strong as one," said Chinatsu. "The choice is yours commander what's your decision?"

Chiantsu turned and looked at Minna.

"You have 90 seconds to get ready," said Minna.

"Go both of you and don't falter," said Chiantsu.

"Roger," said Yoshika and Lynne.

Sometime later Eila, Minna, Yoshika, and Lynn flew out of the base and into the air. Minna then started talking.

"Looks like the enemy is approcing from three o' clock," said Minna. "Eila and I will move on ahead you two stay behind and provide back up okay?"

"Right," said Yoshika.

"Affirmative," came Chinatsu's voice. "Keep in mind that the Neuroi is traveling fast. Lynne and Yoshika you too will stand as back up and use the training to take out the Neuroi from a distance, but remember it's going to be fast. Lynne you are ready for this your training with my guidance has insured that. Remember everything that you learned. Now go and I'll assist you form here."

"Roger that," said the others.

Minna and Eila then took off. As they did Lynne started speaking.

"Miyafuji," said Lynne.

Yoshika looked at her and Lynne had her eyes closed for a moment before opening them and looking at Yoshika.

"I was actually really scared when we volunteered," said Lynne.

"I'm still really scared," said Yoshika. "I know this might sound strange, but I would be more affraid if we just stayed behind and not done anything. It must be hard on Chinatsu having to stay back."

"Don't worry about me Yoka I'll be fine," said Chinatsu. "Even though I can't fly yet and I'd rather be in the air I'm fine so no need to worry."

"That's what I usually do," said Lynne looking down for a moment before looking up.

"What's wrong?" asked Yoshika.

"Look over there," said Lynne.

Over where she point the Neuroi was traveling quickly with Minna and Eila shooting at it. 

"Fast," said Elia.

"I figured a much," said Chinatsu. "You won't be able to hit it like that. Boom and zoom tactics aren't going to work. You haven't had proper training to dealing with it yet. Even if I was to coach you into dealing with the Neuroi finding the core isn't going to be simple. Max speed outpout, but keep in mind this isn't it's top speed."

"What?" questioned Minna.

"Relax and focus Minna," said Chiantsu.

"Roger," said Minna and Eila.

Minna and Eila then flew down before shooting at the Neuroi. 

Meanwhile Yoshika and Lynne was floating in the air with their guns looking.

"Neuroi," said Yoshika.

"I'm afraid so," said Lynne.

"It's coming this way," said Yoshika.

"Lynne get prepared," said Chinatsu.

Lynne raised the gun looking through it. 

Meanwhile Minna and Eila was still shooting at the rear of the Neuroi. Then a piece of it broke off as it ejected it and gained speed.

"It's speeding up," said Eila.

"It's to fast," said Minna. "This is bad."

"Relax Minna," said Chinatsu. "Don't lose faith in the others."

Back at where Lynne and Yoshika was at Lynne was looking through the scope remembering what she learned checking everything before taking a shoot. However she was having trouble.

"I can't do it," said Lynne. "I can't hit it."

"Yoka it's taking everything she has to fly," said Chiantsu. "She won't be able to control her shots with magic. You know what to do."

"Yes I'll support her that way she can just concentrate on shooting," said Yoshika.

"Affirmative," said Chinatsu. "Keep her stable so she can concentrate. Lynne you can do this both of you focus. Don't try aiming for the Neuroi. Remember your training Lynne."

"Roger Captain," said Lynne.

Yoshika flew down before flying up stablizing Lynne.

"What you doing? Wait," said Lynne as Yoshika came up right between her legs.

"See don't you feel more stable?" asked Yoshika.

"Well yeah," said Lynne blushing. "Thanks."

"Lynne focus," said Chinatsu. "Everyone is counting on you and you can do this. This is your moment."

Lynne brought up the gun looking through it as she remembered her training.

 _"West to north west wind,"_ thought Lynne. _"Vilocity three and speed, position. Wait don't aim for the target, but what is in front of the target."_

Lynne then moved the gun as she continued to think to herself.

 _"The issue though is that the Neuroi will dodge it,"_ thought Lynne before moving the gun towards the front of the Neuroi's speed path. "When I give you the signal I need you to shoot with me aim to the right of the Neuroi."

"Okay you got it," said Yoshika as she moved the gun into position. 

Lynne continued to make sure everything was correct before speaking.

"Shoot now!" shouted Lynne.

Yoshika and Lynne then fired. 

"Hit it!" shouted Lynne.

Yoshika's shot was dodged as the Neuroi moved to the right only for Lynne's single shot to slam into it a moment later from the tip and tearing right through it. Shattering the core in the process.

"Ahh," said Lynne as she smiled.

Meanwhile Minna and Eila was flying in the air towards the fight.

"Lynette you did it," said Minna.

"Affirmative I told you to have faith," said Chinatsu. "Neuroi eliminated good work you all."

"Look at that," said Yoshika.

"Miyafuji, Yamamoto," said Lynne as she hugged Yoshika. "Did you see that? That was the first time I ever been of use to anyone and it's all because of both of you. Thank you so much."

They both hit the water a moment later and then came back up laughing.

"We're friends aren't we?" asked Yoshika. "You can stop calling me Miyafuji."

"That's right we are friends," said Chiantsu, "but that doesn't mean you can stop calling me Captain or Yamamoto. Got that. Anyways nice shot Lynne how many rounds it take you?"

"One Captain," said Lynne.

"Good to hear," said Chiantsu.

"You can stop calling me Lynette," said Lynne.

"Okay," said Yoshika. "Lynne right?"

"Yup thanks Yoshika," said Lynne.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter three of Striker Witches: Legend and Heros. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a little while to finish it because of the new add stuff I put into the story, but finally I managed to finish it. I did keep putting sometime for like later in the story. The reason for that is I'm not sure how many days went by since they was training. Anyways It looks like Chinatsu and Mio is on good terms now, but that is because Mio helps Chinatsu train and Chiantsu returns the favor by helping Mio imrpove. It also looks like Lynne and Chinatsu are on good terms as well now. As for the others it's still pretty rocky. You might think Chinatsu and Minna is on good terms at the moment, but that's not actually correct. The only time Chinatsu speak when she is around is when necessary or when Mio askes for her opinion. As for the others Barkhorn isn't on her good list at the moment which was actually seen in this show and yes Chinatsu strength is on par with Barkhorn's magic without using magic. Her strength with magic is unknown at the moment, but will be explained or possible showed at some point. Shirley is not close with Chinatsu yet and Lucchini got on Chinatsu bad side by trying to grope her. So far only Mio, Lynne, and Yoshika are close with Chinatsu, but only Yoshika is the closest. I thought this chapter was pretty interesting none the less. We got to find much stuff out and how every is interacting with one another over time. Yes Lynne did hit the Neuroi different in this chapter then in the anime. That was due to Chinatsu's guidance and Mio has improved over the course of this chapter as well. You'll see more on that later on in the story. So quiet a bit of stuff happened here and yet there is still a ways to go. Anyways until next time have fun reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Striker Witches or any of the Character, but I do own the added parts to the story as well as the OCs.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stroy of the Strike Witches continues with the fourth chapter of Strike Witches: Legends and Heros. What will happen as the story continues is anyones guess. One thing for sure some of them have already started to get close to Chinatsu and Yoshika. Others still have a way to go. Will Chinatsu ever be able to fly? Well the only way to know what will happen is to read on to find the answer to these.

Sometime somewhere Barkhorn was flying in the air looking down at a city that was on fire. She clenched her teeth tightly and a Neuroi was nearby. She then started shooting at the Neuroi who fired beams at her making her through up a sheild and other witches was with her. They managed to destroy the Neuroi core of the Neuroi. Then she looked down to see a girl and gasped.

Barkhorn woke up in her bed naked shooting a moment later.

"Chris no!" shouted Barkhorn as she sat up. "Why that dream again? Why now?"

Sometime during the day Lynne was talking to Yoshika.

"Yoshika, Captain did you hear?" asked Lynne. "There having cohaba base mobalize for a missing child. Isn't that wonderful?"

Yoshika, Chinatsu, and Lynne was in the Kitchen at the moment as they talked. 

"I didn't know they did opperations like that here," said Yoshika looking at Lynne. "That's really cool of them."

"Well I wouldn't see why they wouldn't do operations like that here It, but your right it is really cool," said Chinatsu.

"And to think its all for one child," said Lynne.

"Of course," said Yoshika as she turned around closing her eyes. "How can we save a country if we can't help one person. It's such a beautiful statement it makes me proud to be here. "

"Yeah I agree," said Lynne.

"It makes sense," said Chinatsu as Yoshika and Lynne looked at her. "It's a witches job to protect others. If you can't at least help someone when they are in need could you really call yourself a witch?"

Yoshika and Lynne nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can't save everyone," said a voice making Yoshika, Lynne, and Chinatsu turn and look to see it was Barkhorn. "Doesn't matter what you do someone always gets left behind."

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Yoshika.

"Nothing I was just talking to myself," said Barkhorn turning away and walking away.

Not long others came to get breakfast as well and you can hear them all talking as they got breakfast. Minna walked over to Barkhorn before speaking.

"Is there something wrong Trudy?" asked Minna. "What's with the long face this morning."

"You haven't even touched your food," said Erica. 

"I have too there was a lot of it," said Barkhorn.

"That's what people say when they are upset and don't want to eat," said Erica. "I know something is wrong now."

Barkhorn took a bit of the food. Barkhorn then turned and looked back at the kitchen and Yoshika and Chinatsu turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong Yoshika, Captain?" asked Lynne looking at them.

"Nothing I just got a really weird feeling like someone was watching me," said Yoshika.

"That maybe true," said Chinatsu.

Lynne turned and looked as well.

"Who you think it was?" asked Lynne.

"Doesn't matter," said Chinatsu.

"Maybe it's just my immagination," said Yoshika.

 _"I doubt that,"_ thought Chinatsu as she looked at Barkhorn. _"What is your problem Barkhorn?"_

"I want seconds," said Lucchini raising her hand.

Chinatsu looked at her glaring at her making her flinch in her seat, but before anyone else could see it she then went back to normal.

"Coming," said Yoshika.

"What wrong Lucchini?" asked Shirley looking at her before turning and looking at the kitchen, but she didn't see anything wrong.

Minna looked at her as well before turning and looking at the kitchen, but she didn't see anything either.

Yoshika came over with the food ready to serve more and noticed Barkhorn hasn't eaten much.

"Oh no," said Yoshika. "I'm so sorry did you not like it?"

Barkhorn got up and took her tray away.

"Do I get seconds or not?" asked Lucchini.

"Oh right of course you do," said Yoshika. "I'm very sorry."

"Honestly I can't say that I blame her," said Perrine. "I mean you served us rotten beans. No one should have to eat that. Are you trying to poison us."

"Not at all Sakamoto said she liked it," said Yoshika. "It's just natto it's really good for you."

"Ahh," said Perrine. "Did you just call the Major Sakamoto? You should address her as Major got it. I don't even call her Sakamoto. Well not all the time. Of course I mean. Whatever it doesn't mater. I really don't care if she likes it or not. This stuff smells absolutely horrible and you should never make it again."

"Well Yoka is correct Mi did say she liked it," said Chinatsu.

Minna turned and looked at Chinatsu wondering when her and the major got so close as to using nicknames.

"Ahhhhhhhh," said Perrine. "Did you just call the Major Mi? You should address her as Major got it. I don't even call her Mi. I really don't care if she likes it or not. This stuff smells absolutely horrible and you should never make it again."

"Hmmm," said Chinatsu. "I think next time we will have Natto. Maybe I should make some open fire recipes."

"Ehhhh? Chi your going to cook?" asked Yoshika as her mouth started to water.

"Ewww don't get that in the food," said Perrine. "I don't want to eat your saliva."

"Sure am Yoka," said Chinatsu. "Lets see what do I plan to make with Natto."

"Hey did you hear me!" shouted Perrine. "I said  this stuff smells absolutely horrible and you should never make it again."

"Lets see here," said Chinatsu. 

"Hey I'm talking to you!" shouted Perrine annoyed.

Chinatsu however ignored her though apparently.

"Some open fire fish, shrimp, crab, lobster, and meat," said Chinatsu.

Perrine clenched her teeth in annoyance as this girl was completely ignoring her.

"Is her food really that good?" asked Minna curiously.

"Yeah Chi's open fire grilling is the best," said Yoshika as her eyes lit up.

"Hey Chinatsu how is the clothing, hair ties, barretts, and bows?" asked Minna.

Recently Chinatsu's modified clothing, hair ties, barretts, bows, and the training room came in. Chinatsu turned and looked at her before replying.

"Oh they're great," said Chinatsu.

"How about your training?" asked Minna.

"It's going smoothly," said Chinatsu. "I'm able to control more of my magic."

Minna started thinking to herself, _"Maybe I should have Chinatsu cook for once."_

"Hey I'm still hungry," said Lucchini holding on her plate with slight tears in her eyes.

"Okay I'm sorry," said Yoshika as she was broken out of her drooling. Yoshika then whipped her mouth, but luckily none of it got in the bowl of natto.

"Chinatsu isn't that like your tenth bowl?" asked Minna.

"No that is Chi's fiftith bowl," said Yoshika.

"Disgusting how can someone eat so much?" asked Perrine. 

Sometime later Yoshika and Lynne was outside taking care of the laundry while Barkhorn and Erica was flying in the air. The wind blew getting Yoshika's attention as she turned and looked.

"Wow that's amazing," said Yoshika.

Barkhorn looked over and down at Yoshika while she was flying.

"It's Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann doing formations," said Lynne.

Barkhorn and Erica started flying in the air.

Meanwhile somewhere else Mio, Minna, and Chinatsu was watching.

"She's not keeping up," said Mio.

"No she's a little slow today," said Minna.

"That's so strange Barkhorn usually such a profectionist," said Mio. "Do you think we should take her off the next shift so she can rest?"

"Perhaps it would be disconcerting if we can't use our ace," said Minna.

"You call her an ace then your completely wrong," said Chinatsu as Minna and Mio looked at her. "I see nothing special about her. Her moves are sluggish, her turns are not sharp enough, her ariel manuverbility is a disgrace. That goes for Hartmann as well. Not to mention 250 and 200 shot downs isn't all that impressive. Mio could do better then this and that is saying something. Heck I could do better then that. We all know I could eliminate all the Neuroi in an instant, but upon doing so I would turn this world into a burning ball of fire."

"I know exsactly what you mean," said Mio. "Even though the others have gotten better we still won't have enough fire power without her and you Chi can't even fly yet. I wonder if she is burnt out from too much training."

"I don't think so," said Minna. "Seems something else is bothering her."

"Hmmm?" questioned Mio.

"I think it has something to do with Miyafuji," said Minna.

"You sound certian," said Mio.

"I am," said Minna.

"I wonder what..." said Chiantsu before cutting herself off as Minna and Mio looked at her. _"Her problem is with Yoka."_

"Hmmm?" asked Mio. "What is it Chi?"

"She wouldn't be far off on that," said Chinatsu.

"Let's try pairing them up," said Mio.

Meanwhile sometime later Yoshika was walking through the base with a mop in their hands. They then sat the bucket down before turning.

"Ahh you again," said Perrine with a wet head. "What was that for?"

"I'm so sorry," said Yoshika bowing, but hit Perrine again with the mop.

Perrine looked at her angry. Yoshika then put the mop down before pulling out a hankercheif.

"Here you can use this," said Yoshika.

"No thank you," said Perrine turning away. "So pathetic. It's like you don't pay attention to anything. Your so scattered."

Yoshika turned to see Barkhorn and Erica talking to each other in the hallway. Barkhorn turned and looked at her before narrowing her eyes.

"Uhhh," said Yoshika as Barkhorn started to turn around. "Ummm hi."

Barkhorn and Erica walked away.

"Hello Sergeant Miyafuji," said Perrine. "Turn around when someone is talking to you. That's so rude."

Meanwhile sometime later Barkhorn was standing in her room looking at a picture that was laying face down on a stand.

"I don't get it," thought Barkhorn. "Why am I remembering it now? How is that girl so strong?"

Barkhorn was playing a flashback to when she was leaning on a front desk in a hospital that had people laying around.

"Her external injuries have healed, but there is no sign that she would regain conciousness. Perhaps due to shock."

"Are you sure?" asked Barkhorn.

Barkhorn was then standing their with Minna nearby looking down at  someone laying on a bed with their eyes closed.

"This city needs your attention," said a man. "Your sister is still scedualed to leave with me on the next boat to Britannia. You still okay with that?"

"Yes," said Barkhorn. "Please hurry."

Barkhorn then closed her eyes as she thought, "Chris I'm so sorry."

Sometime later Lynne was in the kitchen by herself at the moment preparing tea.

"Yoshika and Captain is late," said Lynne. "I hope they are okay."

"We're here sorry we are late," said Yoshika.

"Sorry for the wait," said Chinatsu.

"What happened I was worried about you two," said Lynne.

"We was cleaning," said Yoshika. "This place is huge it took me forever, but luckily Chinatsu came and gave me a hand. I'm sorry, but we are ready to help you now."

Yoshika and Chinatsu then went over and started helping when Lynne spoke up.

"What the matter Yoshika?" asked Lynne.

Chinatsu turned and looked at Yoshika.

"Just thinking," said Yoshika. "I get the feeling that Barkhorn doesn't like me."

"Huh why would you say that?" asked Lynne.

"I don't know it just seems that she is avoiding me," said Yoshika.

"Oh don't worry about it," said Lynne. "Captain Barkhorn is like that to everyone. It doesn't mean anything."

There was silence for a moment before Lynne spoke up again.

"I take that back," said Lynne turning to Yoshika. "She's not like that to Hartmann or the Commander."

"How come?" asked Yoshika.

"In the beging it was just the three of them," said Lynne holding up a finger. "They faught all the battles by themselves. They have a bond now."

"Wow," said Yoshika.

A little later everyone was outside sitting at tables while Minna spoke.

"According to the report by Chinatsu we will attack the day after tommorow," said Minna standing at a table with Mio sitting nearby her with her eyes closed. "Please used today to rest up. Your certainly going to need all of your energy for the coming battle."

Minna then sat back down.

"Hold on," said Mio. "Sergeant Miyafuji, Lynette, Perrine, Chi. Don't forget you four have training after this."

"Yes Ma'am," said Yoshika, Lynette, and Perrine. "We promise to be there."

"Sure thing Mi," said Chinatsu as her eyes lit up in excitement.

Perrine clenched her teeth tightly at Chinatsu saying that.

"When did you two start using those names?" asked Minna curiously.

"Ever since I been helping her with magic control and she been continuing to help me," said Mio.

Yoshika then slurped her tea.

"Ahhh gross," said Perrine. "She's completely indecent."

"Who me?" asked Yoshika.

"She didn't mean that, but you really shouldn't be slurping your tea so loudly," said Lynne.

Yoshika gasped before blushing. Chinatsu then took a drink slurping her tea louder then Yoshika did a moment later.

"Ahhhhh so gross," said Perrine. "She's also completely indecent."

Chinatsu ignored her though as she continued to slurp her tea.

"Captain you really shouldn't be slurping your tea so loudly," said Lynne.

Chinatsu put the cup down a little before speaking.

"Think I care about being indecent," said Chinatsu. "If you got a problem with that then I can alway take my shirt off."

"Chi!" shouted Yoshika blushing embarrassed.

"What?" asked Chinatsu looking at her. "Everyone is born naked. Why should I hide who I am."

"What a disgrace," said Barkhorn.

"Like you got a lot of room to talk," said Chinatsu. "Your flying is a disgrace."

"What did you say?" questioned Barkhorn standing up along with Hartmann.

"You heard what I said," said Chinatsu standing up looking at them. "You got a problem?"

Barkhorn walked over along with Hartmann and the three started having a staring contest. Yoshika looked nervous as she seen it and so did Lynne.

Before the fight could turn ugly Mio decided to put a stop to it.

"Alright that is enough," said Mio clapping her hands. _"She's starting to stand up to people. That actually a good thing."_

Barkhorn and Hartmann turned around with their backs to Chinatsu who did the same thing.

"Hmmmph," said Barkhorn and Erica. _"Who does this girl think she is?"_

Sometime later Mio was standing as she watched Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine and Chinatsu running. Even though Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine got better Chinatsu was still superior to them and would lap them.

Meanwhile inside the base looking out the window was Barkhorn as she watched them training. She clenched her fists in anger at Chinatsu before looking at Yoshika as she ran. She was seeing her sister take over in Yoshika's place running.

Later on they was sitting at a table with cups on the table. Yoshika refilled Perrines cup while Mio eyes was shut with her arms across her somach. Chinatsu was sitting nearby Mio at the moment with her eyes shut as well. Hartmann smiled while holding something in her hand. Minna was next to Barkhorn who was just stting there was a glass in her hand. Minna had something in her hand.

"Alright what you want me to do with it this time?" asked Minna.

"The same thing you always do with it," said Barkhorn. "Nothings different."

"Are you sure I realy think you should keep some of it with you," said Minna.

"The only thing I need with me is food, clothing, and shelter and I have that," said Barkhorn.

"Then I guess you don't need that hair tie," said Chinatsu.

"What did you say?" questioned Barkhorn narrowing her eyes at Chiantsu.

Minna sighed. These two have been at odds ends for awhile now. The first one was when she restrained Barkhorn and the second one was this morning. Now though it wasn't just Barkhorn that was at odds with her, but also Hartmann as well.

"Chi," said Mio.

"Yes Mi," said Chinatsu before going silent again.

Minna then walked over to where Yoshika was at who was doing the dishes.

"Sergeant Miyafuji," said Minna.

Yoshika turned around before speaking, "Yes Ma'am."

"Could you come here for a moment?" asked Minna.

Sometime later Yoshika was in the bathroom with Chinatsu and Lynne.

"I'm so confused Lynne," said Yoshika. "I just got my salary from Commander Minna. I didn't think they would even be paying me. I was so surprised."

"I got mine too," said Chinatsu.

"Why am I not surprised your surprised," said Lynne.

"The thing I'm confused about is the amount," said Yoshika. "How much is a pound worth?"

"Well lets see Fuso's currency is umm," said Lynne thinking.

"It's the yen," said Yoshika.

"Okay well then that means at the recent rate a pound is kind of like," said Lynne.

"One pound is equal to 19.6 yen right now," came Mio's voice.

"Major Sakamoto we didn't know you was here," said Yoshika.

"I noticed that," said Mio. "You two really need to be more observant like Chinatsu."

"Wait you knew she was here Captain?" asked Lynne turning to Chinatsu.

"She been here for a while," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika at the mean time was using her fingers counting.

"19.6 yen is worth one bag full of rice which means ten pounds is," said Yoshika before gasping. "That means ten pouds is worth a thousand bowls of rice!"

"Oh is that so Miyafuji," said Mio. "Then I suggest you spend your money wisely. By the way you only been pay for half the month so far."

"Really that was only half," said Yoshika, "but Major why are we getting payed so much."

"Simple. We are continuously standing on the front lines," said Chinatsu as Yoshika looked at her. "Because of that we never knows when a battle maybe the last one we ever fight."

"Exsactly as Chinatsu says," said Mio. "Does that make sense."

"Yeah I think so," said Yoshika.

"They want to make sure that we have proper compensation," said Mio. "That way we have no regrets in the line of fire."

Meanwhile Perrine was standing around the corner watching.

 _"There in the same bath tube together,"_ thought Perrine. _"How encouraging."_

"Still though my payment seemed to be pretty high," said Chinatsu.

"How much you get Chi?" asked Yoshika.

"Her salary is exceptionally large," said Mio. "She getting payed about the same amount as I am."

"What really?" asked Yoshika surprised. "That's amazing Chi."

Chinatsu smiled as she looked at her before turning back around.

"Hmmm," said Chinatsu looking down thinking.  _"Something seems odd about this money though. If we are continuously standing on the front lines shouldn't it have been larger? Don't get me wrong I don't care about getting payed, but something isn't adding up here. According to what my father said the payment for being on the front lines was quite larger then this."_

"Something wrong Chi?" asked Mio noticed Chinatsu was thinking.

"Oh. No Mi was just thinking is all," said Chinatsu.

Mio looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

 _"I better send it to my father to hold on to just incase,"_ thought Chinatsu.  _"Missing money is never a good sign at all."_

After that bath Mio then took a shower. At the same time Yoshika was still in the bath with Lynne and Chinatsu.

"If that is the whole reason for this money then I don't think I want to keep it," said Yoshika.

"I understand how you feel, but I like the thought of being able to send something to my family," said Lynne.

"You send it home?" asked Yoshika.

"Yeah I have a lot of siblings and they always apreciate the extra help," said Lynne.

"That's such a good idea Lynne," said Yoshka. "I think I'm going to send mine to my mom and my grandma I bet they could really use it."

"Yoshika is right. People should be willing to help people whether they are payed or not. Money isn't everything," said Chinatsu getting up and moving away towards the edge of the bath. "It can't bring back what is already lost."

Chinatsu climbed out and then ran over to the shower as slight tears flew into the air. Yoshika and Lynne looked at her as she got up and started moving away towards the end of the bath as they listened to her. Then they watched her run away and Yoshika and Lynne seen the tears that flew from her eyes.

"Chi," said Yoshika worried before she took off after her.

A little later Yoshika was done with the shower and drinking a glass of milk. Chinatsu had already took off somewhere after her shower.

"Yoshika Miyafuji can you please explain how you got to be such an insensitive human being!" shouted Perrine.

Yoshika stopped and put a glass down.

"I had just about enough of you and your friend!" shouted Perrine. "You beastly girls! First you're friend had to make me train along with you all, then you gave us gross disgusting beans for breakfast, then your friend called the Major Mi, your friend eats so much it's disgusting, then you put a mop in my face, you both slurp while drinking your tea, your friend is indecent and doesn't seem to care, and then you both have the nerve to take a bath with the major! You two are like some rabit raccoon dog mixture!"

"Raccoon!" shouted Yoshika.

"Dog mixture yes and if you and your friend don't want be that then how about an ugly smelly mongral," said Perrine.

"Why are you so mean to us!" shouted Yoshika. "There is no reason for you to call us any of those aweful names!"

"Someone from your land shouldn't be so chummy with the Major," said Perrine.

"What are you talking about there is nothing wrong with it!" shouted Yoshika. "Sakamoto is from the same country we are!"

"Major Sakamoto! How many times do I have to tell you and your friend that before it sinks in!" shouted Perrine in Yoshika's face.

"She told me not to call her Major okay so I'm not going to!" shouted Yoshika. "As for my friend if she has no problem with it then neither should you!"

Perrine and Yoshika was at each other throats.

"Alright ladies," came Minna's voice. "That's enough. Fighting is strictly prohibited. You know the rules so I'll have to punish both of you."

Perrine gasped before she started shivering as she seen Minna standing there.

"One week of toilet cleaning should be enough," said Minna.

"i don't get it Chinatsu was fighting with Barkhorn earlier," said Yoshika.

Minna sighed internally as she heard that. Indead they was fighting earlier, but Minna knew she couldn't do anything about that. She could punish Barkhorn, but Chinatsu was a different story. The only person she listens to is Mio. Minna knew she wasn't even close enough to Chinatsu for her to listen to her. The only time she talks to her is when necessary or when Mio is around.

"Chinatsu is an exception," said Minna. "Now are you going to respond."

"Yes Ma'am," said Perrine and Yoshika.

"That's more like it," said Minna. "Alright dismissed."

That night Yoshika was in her room with Chinatsu as they was writing letters.

"Dear Mom and Grandma. We joined the strike witches, but it's been really tough. Our friend Lynne is super nice to us and Chi has stood beside me along the time we been here, but there is just so many people here that we can't really talk to yet. I think we just need to try harder."

"Dear father. We joined the strike witches, but it's been really tough socially for me. Our friend Lynne is super nice to us and I have stood beside Yoka along the time we been here, but there is just so many people here that we can't really seem to talk to yet. I'm starting to learn how to stand up for myself as well as others now and Mi has been a great help to me. She's been helping me learning to control my Aura magic which has been going smoothly, but I'm not completely there yet. I can't fly yet which is a shame, but I still help with assiting the others as best as I can. Me and Mi has been constantly helping one another and have gotten close. Incase you didn't know Mi is Mio. She relys on me for guidance and help when needed and I rely on her for help. She reminds me a little of mom sometimes and there is days I still miss her dearly. I have became friends with Lynne now, but we are not really close like I am with Yoka and Mi. Incase you didn't know Lynne is Lynette. Sense we been here I been watching over and looking out for Yoka. We actually share a room with each other again like the old days. Anyways I'm sending my salary to you to hold on to. I'm sure you'll understand why once you get it. I think we just need to try harder. Your daughter Chinatsu."

Yoshika and Chinatsu was laying in bed with Chinatsu's arm around Yoshika holding her close to her as they slept. 

Meanwhile in another room Barkhorn was looking out the window at night. Minna appeared a moment later before speaking.

"What's the matter?" asked Minna. "Why are you in the dark? Let me guess your thinking about your sister."

Barkhorn eyes widen as she said that.

"I hope you realize it wasn't your fault," said Minna.

"Course it was," said Barkhorn. "If we had attacked the Neuroi sooner then Chris would never have gotten involved and there's no way anyone could ever change my mind about that."

"Don't you forget that we slowed the enemies advancement down and bought time for people to escape," said Minna.

"It doesn't matter," said Barkhorn. "The country wasn't protected."

"You wan't the only one responsible for that," said Minna.

"I'm sorry," said Barkhorn.

"Wait a moment you have a lot of vacation days," said Mio. "Why don't you take some time off and go visit her. I'm sure she would like to see you."

"She doesn't know me anymore," said Barkhorn turning around. "My life belongs to the strike witches now. Nothing else matters. The sister Chris once knew died that day. Make sure you put me on the next mission."

Barkhorn then walked passed Minna.

Sometime later Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine, and Chinatsu was standing while Mio spoke up.

"Today we will be focusing on flight formation," said Mio. "Lynne and Perrine you will be on my wing."

"Yes Ma'am," said Lynne.

"Barkhorn will be working with Miyafuji," said Mio.

Yoshika turned and looked at Barkhorn.

"Miyafuji a response please," said Mio.

"Yes Ma'am," said Yoshika.

"Chi you will just watch everyone," said Mio.

"Yes Mi," said Chinatsu as Perrine clenched her teeth tightly.

"Wingman your only responsiblity today is to follow your leader," said Mio. "Should be easy enough. If she changes direction you change direction. If she tells you to fire you fire."

"Yes ma'am," said Lynne, Yoshika, and Perrine.

"Trust your leader she always has her eye on the enemy," said Mio. "She will give you speciphic orders so pay attention. There's never any reason to question her."

Mio then flew into the sky along with Barkhorn, Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine.

"During today's training sesion our unit will be evading and Barkhorn's unit will be persuing us," said Mio before taping the intercom. "Is something wrong Barkhorn can't you hear me over there?"

"Everything is fine," said Barkhorn. "Let's get moving."

"Okay Lynne, Perrine follow me," said Mio as she took off with them following her.

"Alright newbie sure hope your ready," said Barkhorn as they flew after them.

Chinatsu however halted them a moment later.

"Mi Neuroi," said Chinatsu.

"What?" questioned Mio. "Where?"

"East grid sector seven altitude fifteen thousand," said Chinatsu.

"Roger that," said Mio as she flew off along with others as some more of them joined them.

"There attack cycle has been quite eratical recently," said Mio.

"I heard there was some activity in Karlsland, but I don't know all the details just yet," said Minna.

"Did you say Karlsland?" asked Barkhorn.

"Something wrong?" asked Mio.

"No ma'am," said Barkhorn. "There's nothing wrong."

"Chi formation please," said Mio.

"Roger that," said Chi. "Duowing you know what to do Mi."

"Copy," said Mio. "Alright prepare to change formations to Duowing. Perrine and Lynne will now be Barkhorn's Wingmen. Sergeant Miyafuji and Commander Minna will follow my lead. Lets do this quick and efficiant."

Perrine looked back at Yoshika thinking, "Not again."

They flew towards where the Neuroi is at before Mio spoke as she took off her eye patch.

"Enemy sighted," said Mio. "Chi stragey."

"Roger that," said Chinatsu. "Mi your unit move in. Barkhorn unit you cover them."

"I'm not listening to the likes of you!" shouted Barkhorn taking off in the air.

"Barkhorn what you doing!" shouted Mio. "Get back here now!"

Barkhorn however was not listening.

"Damn!" shouted Mio. "She not listening!"

"Change of plan," said Chinatsu. "Lynne, Perrine follow after her and move in. Mio your team will provide backup."

"Roger that," said Mio. "Alright you all heard her. Now go."

"Roger," said Lynne and Perrine as they flew after her.

"Minna, Miyafuji follow me," said Mio as she flew off.

"Roger that," said Minna and Yoshika as they took off with her.

Barkhorn started shooting at the Neuroi making it screech.

 _"We can barely keep up with her,"_ thought Perrine as her and Lynne was trying to keep up with Barkhorn.

In the mean time Yoshika and Minna was flying right next to Mio.

"She's flying right next to her," said Perrine. "That rabit little mongrol."

"Something is definitely wrong," said Minna.

"Wrong?" questioned Mio.

"With Barkhorn," said Minna. "I mean she always keep's her wingman very close within her view, but for some reason she's trying to do it all herself."

Perrine flew down next to her before firing while Lynne was a little farther behind. She then fired. The attack hit and then the Neuroi fired beams around the area making them throw up a sheild except for Mio who dodge it.

"Back up Barkhorn your two close!" shouted Mio.

The Neuroi tried throwing a beam at her only for Barkhorn to dodge it and Perrine to scream before throwing up a sheild. The beam hit her sheild before throwing her in the air and making her crash into Barkhorn who was then sent back towards the Neuroi. She used the guns to sheild herself which was sliced in half as she was hit and then started falling down towards the forest.

"Captain!" shouted Perrine and Lynne.

"Captain Barkhorn!" shouted Yoshika.

Perrine and Yoshika took off along with Lynne.

"Damn it all!" shouted Mio.

"Calm down Mi," said Chinatsu her voice calm. "I'll guid you two from here. Listen closely Minna and follow what I say."

"Roger," said Mi and Minna. 

Yoshika and Perrine got to Barkhorn with Lynne still a ways behind them and brought her down to the ground.  Yoshika ripped Barkhorn's military jacket leaving her white shirt.

"This is all our fault," said Perrine. "What are we going to do?"

"She's bleeding," said Yoshika. "We can't move her. It will only make it worst. I'm going to have to heal her here."

"That's okay just please save her," said Perrine.

Meanwhile Mio and Minna was the last two flying at the moment. They was flying around in the air.

Yoshika was using her healing magic on Barkhorn as the area light up.

"Wow that's amazing," said Perrine.

A beam was shot at her, but was blocked by Lynne's sheild. Barkhorn's eyes opened.

"Hold still," said Yoshika. "I think it's working."

"What you think your doing?" questioned Barkhorn. "You have to get away from here or you'll put everyone else in danger. Go on get out of here. There's no point in saving me. Just forget about it. Use your powers on the enemy."

"Hold on I will save you," said Yoshika. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Your here to defeat the enemy," said Barkhorn. "My fate is to die here. I don't deserve to live."

"That's not true," said Yoshika. "You protect people. If your not around then people will die."

"I can't do it," said Barkhorn. "There is no way I can protect all these people that your talking about. I couldn't even save my own sister. Forget about me. I'm useless. Just go."

"I know it's impossible to protect everyone Captain, but I'm still going to try," said Yoshika. "Because that's what I came here to do. I'm not leaving. I want to help as many people as I can and right now you need help."

Barkhorn smiled as she heard that.

Another beam came towards them, but Lynne and Perrine blocked it.

"Hurry we can't hold it off much..." said Perrine, but was cut off when the Neuroi shattered as Mio destroy the core sending white particles down in the air.

Barkhorn got back up before looking in the sky.

"No way they took it out themselves, but how?" questioned Barkhorn.

Barkhorn started flying up into the air and stood there looking forwards. Minna and Mio turned and looked at her. Minna then flew down towards her.

"Minna," said Barkhorn.

Minna slapped Barkhorn across the face.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Minna. "If we lose you what are we suppose to do? I understand that you lost your homeland and that must be really really difficult, but we are a team! No a family! You me the entire squad!"

Barkhorn turned and Minna then got close before hugging her.

"Chris is going to get better I promise you that," said Mio. "So for her sake and for the sake of your friends don't take your life for granted. I don't know what we do if you died. We are the only ones that can protect our country so stop being so selfish and stay with us."

"I'm sorry," said Barkhorn. "We are a family your right. That vacation you mention. I think I would like to take it after all. I like to go visit her."

Minna nodded her head while Mio flew up.

"So I see you finally decided to do it huh?" asked Mio.

They then all flew back to base before landing. As soon as they got out of the striker units a gust of wind blew past everyone before they heard a gurgling sound. Minna, Mio, and everyone turned to see that Chinatsu had a fist burried in Barkhorn's stomach. She then moved her fist as she glared at her making Barkhorn flinch and take a step back shaking in fear. Mio seen this, but not anyone else.

Chinatsu then unburried her fist from Barkhorn and her eyes went back to normal. Then she turned around and ran out of the hangar, but you could see tears in her eyes that flew into the air as she left.

"Chi," said Yoshika before running after her.

Barkhorn was cluching her stomach.

"Well wasn't exspecting that," said Minna.

"It makes sense," said Mio. "I still remember what Chi said to me one day when we was training working on her magic control. This was the day we started to get closer to each other. I asked her why she joined the Strike Witches. Do you know what she said to me?"

Minna looked at her curiously as well as Lynne, Perrine, and Barkhorn who has recovered some.

"She joined because Yoshika did?" questioned Minna.

"Partially," said Mio.

**_C_ _hinatsu just came out of the heat resistant room that was a glass room that was made to resist up to ten thousand degrees fahrenheit. She was sweeting, but it wasn't due to the heat that she gave off. Over the course of her time training in it Chinatsu had managed to be able to control up to one tousand degrees so far with Mio's help. However trying to control that much magic took a lot of will power, strength, concentration, and focus so much so that only Mio was allowed inside the area where they train her magic. They train her magic in a hangar of the base that is sealed shut completely shut off from the others. That was the reason why she was sweeting so much at the moment. Mio was standing nearby looking over to Chinatsu as she came out of the heat resistant room. They was still not close to each other at the time, but none the less they was at least on speaking terms and for Mio that was enough._ **

**_Chinatsu walked over to the table that was nearby before taking a seat at it. Due to the intensity of the training they always brought some water into the hangar. Chinatsu grabbed her glass of water before taking a drink. She then sat it down before leaning back in the chair and closed her eyes. Mio walked over before she took a seat as well and then took a drink out of her glass. Then she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes as well. There was a moment of silence in the area before Mio opened her eyes and looked at Chinatsu._ **

**_"Hey Captain," said Mio._ **

**_"Hmmm," said Chinatsu opening her eyes and looking at her._ **

**_"Can I ask you something?" asked Mio._ **

**_"Sure go ahead Major," said Chinatsu._ **

**_"Why did you join the Strike Witches?" asked Mio. "Was it because Miyafuji joined?"_ **

**_"Partially," said Chinatsu. "Yoka has been with me ever since I was first born. I joined the Strike Witches so I could watch over her and make sure she will stay safe. We have a close bond with each other and I never want to lose someone so close to me again, but that isn't the only reason. Life is so fragile yet precious at the same time. You can lose someone in the blink of an eye right before your very eyes. Sure people lose loved ones and family members in the war everyday, but they never experienced the pain, sorrow, and guilt of taking the life of someone they was extremely close to. Money means nothing. It can't bring those that are gone back. Dying won't bring them back either. There is no redemption or rewinding time to get back what is lost. All they can do is live their life and cherrish what they already have. Friends, Family, those that are close to you, life. There the most precious things that everyone has. Once you lose them there is no going back. It doesn't matter whether you are human or animal. I joined the Strike Witches because I wanted to protect what is most precious. That's my job it is to keep what is precious alive."_ **

**_"I see," said Mio. "Captain..."_ **

**_Mio was cut off by Chinatsu as she spoke, "My mother called me Chi. You done so much for me as is already. If you don't mind you can call me Chi. We're friends right? I'll call you Mi is that fine?"_ **

**_"Sure Chi," said Mio smiling. "I don't mind at all."_ **

**_Chinatsu smiled as she heard Mio say that._ **

**_"What was you going to say Mi?" asked Chinatsu._ **

**_"Sorry if this is a sensitive topic, but do you miss your mother?" asked Mio._ **

**_"There is days where I do miss her greatly," said Chinatsu. "The only thing I can do is keep the memories of her with me. Everyone should hold what matters the most to them closely. It best to not turn away, because you never know when it will be the last time you see them. You shoudn't have to be payed to protect that what is precious. I don't even need to be payed."_ **

**_"But you know you will be don't you Chi?" asked Mio._ **

**_"Yes my father tought me well," said Chinatsu. "I'm not blind to military stuff like my friend is, but I'm going to live my life the way I want to and no one is going to tell me otherwise. If they don't like that then tough. I'm going to live my life so that in the end I have no regrets."_ **

**_Mio nodded her head in agreement._ **

Mio was silent after telling them about all that. Minna and Barkhorn had tears in their eyes along with Lynne and Perrine.

 _" How noble,"_ thought Perrine and Lynne, but only Perrine thought a little more.  _"Still though I don't like how she is so close to the Major. Stupid rabit raccoon dog mixture."_

Perrine then stormed off annoyed at Chinatsu after hearing that, but everyone else ignored it.

"I need to go find her," said Barkhorn.

"She most likely be at the water edge," said Mio.

Barkhorn nodded her head and took off out of the hangar in search of Chinatsu. Mio looked at Minna.

"You alright?" asked Mio.

"Yes it was just touching is all," said Minna. "I couldn't even fathom what she went through."

"I agree," said Mio.

Meanwhile a little bit earlier Chinatsu made it to the water edge and sat down crying. Not long after that Yoshika came and sat down.

"Chi," said Yoshika before pulling her head towards her.

They sat there for a little while like that before they both sat up looking out at the ocean. There was silence for a moment before Yoshika spoke up.

"I didn't even get to do anything," said Yoshika.

"That's not true," said Chinatsu.

"Yes it is Chi okay," said Yoshika.

"You really think so?" asked Chinatsu. "You saved something precious and yet you think you didn't do anything? Yoka you have an amazing heart, but you need to open your eyes more. You did more then you think you did. Having the heart to help someone and save something that is precious."

"I guess your right Chi," said Yoshika, "but I didn't even get to help take down the Neuroi."

"You will in time," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu and Yoshika sat there silently looking out at the water. Sometime later feet steps could be heard running towards them before they stopped.

"Captain," came Barkhorn's voice.

Chinatsu and Yoshika turned to see Barkhorn standing there. Barkhorn got on her hands and knees bowing.

"I'm sorry please forgive me," said Barkhorn apologetically.

Chinatsu stood up surprised looking at her before walking to her and then crouching down. She then lifted her head up looking at her.

"I forgive you. Go visit your sister Barkhorn and cheerish her," said Chinatsu. 

"I will," said Barkhorn.

Chinatsu nodded her head before she stood up. She then put a hand out and Barkhorn took it and was pulled back up on her feet. Barkhorn then turned and went back towards the hangar. Chinatsu turned and looked at Yoshika who was smiling at her.

 

 

Sometime later someone was hocking outside the base.

"Captain Barkhorn! Your ride is here!" shouted Yoshika.

"Alright I'm coming!" shouted Barkhorn who was at the moment getting ready.

"Someday I'll find a way to repay them," said Barkhorn before turning and going to the door. "Thanks."

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Strike Witches: Legends and Heros. You probably noticed that the ending and fight scene was a little different. I decided to do it this way to show that Mio has gotten stronger then she previously was. There be more on that though in a couple chapters. Also you probably noticed that the ending was a bit different as well. There is a reason for that as well. So far the only ones that are on speaking terms with Chinatsu is Mio, Yoshika, Lynne, and now Barkhorn. We still have Shirley, Lucchini, Perrine, Erica, Minna, Sanya, and Eila to go through. However only Mio and Yoshika are the ones that are the closest to Chinatsu. No one else besides those two can call her Chi as of this moment. As the story progress Chinatsu's interactions with the others will continue as well. I also wanted to show a glimps of Chinatsu magic control so everyone knows how that was doing. Still though Chinatsu can't fly yet as she has no striker unit capable of being used. Also in a couple chapters there is going to be a new chapter. This one will be part of the reason why the ending of this chapter is different. Anyways I do hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I'll see you on the next Chapter. Later.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own strike witches or the character, but I do own the added stuff in the story and the OC's.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter five of Strike Witches: Legends and Heros. Chinatsu is now on speaking terms with Barkhorn, Mio, Lynne, and Yoshika and Yoshika has gotten close to a few people as well. However there is still several people that is not on her good side just yet. Who will be the next one that Chinatsu and Yoshika gets along with? Well the only way we going to find that answer out is by reading as the story continues.

The sun was up and it was daytime at the moment. Yoshika was still sleeping in her bed, but was alone at the moment as Chinatsu was not there. 

"Wait..." said Yoshika in her sleep grabbing the sheets. "What are you doing? No don't." Yoshika then rolled over. "Chi come on. Oh... there small."

All of a sudden the horn sounded indication morning and Yoshika woke up before falling out of bed as she fell screaming.

Meanwhile outside Mio was training with Chinatsu nearby her as they worked on her swordsmanship. There was a loud crash and Mio as well as Chinatsu turned and looked at the base.

Back inside the base Lynne was nearby Yoshika's room.

"Yoshika what's going on in there?" asked Lynne as she opened the door and walked in to see Yoshika upside down half her body hanging off the bed and her legs up. Then she fell over making another crash. 

"Are you alright?" asked Lynne.

Yoshika was sitting down rubbing her sore body.

"Can you move?" asked Lynne.

"I'm fine I feel," said Yoshika.

"I know," said Lynne as she walked over.

"I had a dream about Chi," said Yoshika.

"What was it about?" asked Lynne.

Yoshika face went red as she asked that.

"It was nothing. I don't know. I can't remember," said Yoshika waving her hands around frantically before she covered herself up. "I swear it was nothing."

Sometime later after Yoshika was dressed she was walking through the halls with Lynne.  Yoshika then sighed. Lynne turned before she spoke.

"It's funny you never stop working do you?" asked Lynne.

"Huh what?" questioned Yoshika holding her hands up waving them. "Of course I do silly."

"I mean last night you was dreaming that we was training with your friend again," said Lynne.

"Wait we what?" asked Yoshika holding up hands. "Oh yeah that. That's all we was doing just some training."

"I know that's what I mean," said Lynne. "Your training even in your sleep. No wonder your good, but ummm hopefully after yesterday you can get some real rest. We just fought the neuroi so you can forget about fighting them for awhile."

"Why did I dream about that?" asked Yoshika. "It was so weird. It felt so real. They felt real."

Yoshika looked down at her own breasts.

"Chi breast we're," said Yoshika as she brought a hand up nearby her chest as she blushed. "In my dream I could."

"Hey Miyafuji!" came Mio's shoot.

"It's not what you think!" shouted Yoshika as she turned around putting her hands out with her eyes closed.

Her hands grabbed Chinatsu's breasts who was standing next to Mio. Chinatsu kept a neutral face not showing anything.

"Ahhh C-C-C-Chi," said Yoshika backing up.

"Are you amused with yourself?" asked Mio.

"I didn't even see you two there," said Lynne.

"Me either I'm so sorry," said Yoshika.

"Your slacking," said Mio holding the sword up sideways before slowly pulling it slightly.

Chinatsu looked away as she slightly blushing, but this went unnoticed from anyone else. A little later there was a crack.

A little later Yoshika was holding her head with her hands with Lynne next to her in the living room. She perked up a moment later.

"We're going to the beach?" questioned Yoshika.

"That's right we leave tomorrow morning," said Mio who was sitting down with Chinatsu standing behind her with her eyes closed in her arms folded over her stomach. "We'll be going to the eastern cost of this island."

"All right," said Yoshika standing up in excitement. "The beach. I love the sea."

Everyone else was neutral not showing an excitement.

"Ummm don't you guys love the sea too?" asked Yoshika noticing that everyone wasn't showing the excitement. She then turned to Chi. "Chi you like the sea right?"

Chinatsu's eyes opened before looking excitedly, "Yoka we're going there to train not play."

"Oh we are?" asked Yoshika.

Mio stood up before speaking.

"That's right sergeant," said Mio as she started walking around. "We have to be prepared for anything and that means in any location. For example what are you going to do if you lose your flying capability out at sea and fall in. We'll be training for those types of situations."

"Awe," said Yoshika.

"What was that Miyafuji?" shouted Mio questionably scaring Yoshika. "Do you not want to train with us?"

Yoshika held her hands out, "No. I mean yes. I want to train. I do."

Minna started giggling before speaking, "Okay I want all of you to meet us here. We'll be exspecting you at 10:00 hours. Clear."

"Yes commander," said everyone except for Yoshika and Chinatsu.

"Do you understand the intructions Sergeant, Captain?" asked Minna.

"Yes," said Yoshika.

"No I don't understand can you please repeat that?" asked Chinatsu sarcastically. 

"Chi," said Mio.

"What?" asked Chinatsu. "She's the one that asked me that like I don't understand. Kind of a stupid question to ask me. I mean seriously why bother asking me something like that."

Minna sweetdropped before sighing internally, but none the less knew she was right.

"That's enough Chi," said Mio.

"Yes Mi," said Chinatsu before closing her eyes again.

Sanya looked over at her curiously for a moment, but none the less looked back towards Minna a little later.

"Then will you do me a favor and conva this information to Shirley and Ensign Lucchini for us?" asked Minna. "Shirley was working in the hangar this morning and Lucchini is..." Minna started thinking. "She's probably sleeping somewhere so I suggest checking the base."

"Right got it," said Yoshika.

"Thank you," said Minna. "Oh and there's one more thing. I suppose I should tell you. You won't be training the intire day."

Yoshika looked surprised.

"Another words there be some down time between drills so pack a swimsuit," said Minna.

Yoshika looked happy to hear that, "Yes ma'am I will. Ummm I'll be right back."

Yoshika then ran over to Chinatsu, "Chi will you come with me for just a second please?"

Yoshika then took her by the hand as Chinatsu nodded her head. Then they ran out of the room.

"So much energy," said Minna.

"Shirley's in the hangar again," said Mio.

"Yes since early this morning," said Minna. "You think she's going to come up for air sometime?"

Mio smiled before speaking, "It's about to get noisy around here."

Meanwhile Yoshika and Chinatsu was walking through the halls.

"Chi what you going to do for a swimsuit?" asked Yoshika.

"Go naked," said Chinatsu.

"No, No, No, No Chi," said Yoshika. "You can't do that."

"What?" questioned Chinatsu. "I did it plenty of times before."

"Come on Chi," said Yoshika.

"I don't know then," said Chinatsu. "Maybe my panties then."

"No, No, No you have to have a swimsuit," said Yoshika waving her hands.

"But I don't have one," said Chinatsu.

A moment later there was boom as a light gave off nearby. Yoshika then hugged Chinatsu burrying her head in her chest. Yoshika then turned before speaking.

"What was that noise," said Yoshika.

"It came from the hangar," said Chinatsu.

"Let's go," said Yoshika.

They then ran into the hangar before Yoshika spoke up.

"Shirley!" shouted Yoshika.

Shirley turned to see Yoshika and Chinatsu. She put a hand up before waving.

"Yo what's up you guys?" questioned Shirley. "Gettin into trouble?"

A little while later Yoshika was standing next to Shirley with Chinatsu a little farther back. 

"We thought we heard something," said Yoshika.

"Oh are you talking about this?" asked Shirley pointing to the striker unit. "Now check this out."

Shirley then stood up as her tail and hears came out. The striker unit started up loudly making Yoshika cover her ears, but it didn't bother Chinatsu and she remainded find.

"Oh wow it's really neat and noisy!" shouted Yoshika.

Shirley then started punching some bottons before speaking, "Yup it's looking good. Maybe I should adjust the acceleration on the front a little bit."

"Shirley umm," said Yoshika waving a hand.

Shirley looked at her before speaking, "What I can't hear you?"

"It's really loud!" shouted Yoshika waving a hand. "My hears hurt."

The striker unit went dead before Yoshika shouted.

"Can you please turn it off!" shouted Yoshika.

Shirley pluged her ears while she shouted that before unpluging them and speaking.

"Are you trying to blow my ears out?" asked Shirley.

Yoshika put a hand on her mouth before speaking, "I'm so sorry, but what is this thing and what are you doing in the hangar. You could really hurt yourself."

"Why are you guys yelling?" asked a voice up above.

Chinatsu however been looking up at her this whole time while Yoshika was talking to Shirley. Shirley and Yoshika looked up as they heard that.

"Lucchini," said Shirley.

"Did you just came in here to wake me up and put me in a bad mood, because if so congratulations," said Lucchini before jumping down.

Chinatsu glared at her making Lucchini flinch and take a step back. Chinatsu then looked away not speaking as Yoshika and Shirley turned and looked at her. Yoshika then looked back at Lucchini.

"You mean can sleep in the hangar with all that noise around you?" asked Yoshika.

"Yeah, because it happens all the time," said Lucchini.

"It does?" asked Yoshika before looking at Shirley. "Does that mean your down here alot? What you working on?"

"I just finished modifying the strikers engine," said Shirley.

"You modified the whole engine?" asked Yoshika. "What does that mean?"

"I'll be happy to show you come on," said Shirley.

A little while later outside Yoshika spoke up.

"What does modification mean again?" asked Yoshika.

"It means I adjusted the energy alication of the magic engine," said Shirley.

"By alication she means the energy we use for attacking and defense," said Chinatsu.

"Yup you got it," said Shirley. 

"So what part of the engine did you enhance Shirley?" asked Yoshika.

"I enhanced the speed," said Shirley.

"Ready?" asked Luchini.

"Right," said Shirley.

"Go," said Lucchini.

Shirley then took off and as she did Lucchini then spoke up.

"Yeah looks great," said Lucchini.

"Wow that was fast," said Yoshika.

"Oh that's nothing," said Lucchini.

Shirley then took off into the air a moment later.

Meanwhile Mio was watching her along with Minna and Perrine.

"That's quite an improvement," said Mio.

"Exsactly 50 seconds to reach an altitude of 1,000 meters," said Perrine. "That is by far her fastest rate of accent ever."

"It is rather allowed though," said Minna.

Mio and Perrine smiled before Mio turned back and looked up.

"Let's see what she does this time," said Mio.

Meanwhile Shirley was flying in the air before she spoke.

"Alright Marlin full magic output go," said Shirley.

Shirley then took off while the others was watching.

"Hmmm so she's still accelerating," said Chinatsu.

"Yup 770," said Lucchini and then continued to count up. "780, 785, 790, 795."

"Wow," said Yoshika amazed.

"800 Kilometers that's a new record," said Lucchini as she looked to where Shirley was.

Shirley then flew past them at quickly. The only one not fazed was Chinatsu as she continued to watch, but she was not impressed none the less. 

"Go!" shouted Lucchini.

Meanwhile Shirley was flying in the air when she spoke up.

"Come on lets go," said Shirley. "Speed it up."

The striker unit started to shake as she continued.

Back where Mio, Minna, and Perrine was at Perrine spoke up.

"Her acceleration is peaking," said Perrine. 

"How fast did she go?" asked Mio turning to her.

"Just a little over 800 kilometers," said Perrine.

"I see," said Mio. "So that means she tops out after reaching 800."

"We we're right," said Minna as Mio looked at her. "It would appear that this was her limit after all."

Mio then turned and looked ahead back at Shirley who is flying in the air before speaking.

"The speed of sound," said Mio. "Still remains just beyond her reach."

Shirley then came down as Yoshika and Lucchini was running. Lucchini spoke up a moment later.

"Shirley you just set a new record," said Lucchini.

"Alright," said Shirley before falling out of the sky and then spoke again. "Lets go get something to eat."

A little while later Yoshika was looking through a book while Chinatsu stood a little ways away. Chinatsu had her arms crossed over her stomach with her eyes closed. Shirley was busy working on the striker unit with Lucchini sitting on top of it. Lynne had came out and joined them as they returned and was next to Yoshika.

"What is all this?" asked Yoshika.

"New record achievement of glamorous Shirley," said Lynne reading the title before turning to Shirley. "Ummm why are you in a biker magazine?"

"I don't know," said Lucchini. "I think it's because she used to ride bikes before she became a pilot."

"Have you ever heard of the Bonnevile flats?" asked Shirley with a mouth full.

"Bonnevile?" questioned Yoshika.

"Yeah it's a flat made of salt as far as the eye can see right in the middle of liberion," said Shirley.

"Wow I never heard of that place before," said Lynne.

"Most people wouldn't have heard of it," said Chinatsu. "It was a holy land that was used for people that enjoyed speed."

"Exsactly," said Shirley, "but I'm impressed you know about it Chinatsu."

Chinatsu didn't reply and just remaind standing there with her eyes closed and arms over her stomach.

"You can say that articals the reason your graced with my presents today," said Shirley. "The day it was written I was told about these witches who fly through the air at the worlds fastest speeds with magical engine. I went home that day and applied to list in the military and now i'm here in a hangar working with you ladies."

"That's great," said Lynne. "So on your days off you try to break your speed record with the equipment your working on here."

"You have the top speed," said Yoshika smiling. "That's so amazing, but if your already at the top how fast will you have to go before your satisfied."

"You sure seem to think so highly of yourself," said Chinatsu making them all turn and look at her. "I seen nothing to be impressed about."

"What did you say!" shouted Lucchini annoyed.

Chinatsu turned and walked away as she headed back inside the base. She found no reason to stay here any longer.

"Where you think your going?" questioned Lucchini. "Appologize."

Chinatsu however said nothing and ran off into the base quickly before Lucchini or anyone could say anything more. Yoshika turned back to Shirley.

"Sorry about her," said Yoshika. "She has a good heart and all, but she has trouble with talking to others and speaking her mind. She seems to be speaking her mind more now since she got here though."

"No it's alright," said Shirley making Lucchini gasp and look at her.

"Alright she was just rude," said Lucchini.

"I don't blam her though," said Shirley. "I can just imagine what she went through. Anyways to answer your question I never really thought about it. Huh the speed of sound. I want to exceed mach one someday."

"Wait what you mean by the speed of sound?" asked Yoshika.

"It's the sound of which speed travels," said Shirley. "At about 1,200 kilometers per hour."

Yoshika smiled as she heard that and Lynne looked happy to hear it as well before speaking up.

"Do you really think it's possible to go that fast?" asked Lynne. "The number almost sounds made up."

"Who knows I don't," said Shirley standing up, "but if we don't chase after our dreams we'll lose them forever." Shirley then winked at them. "Okay that's all I got for today."

Shirley then put her goggles away before turning back to Yoshika and Lynne.

"Hang on a sec," said Shirley. "You guys came in here for something. What was it?"

"Huh?" questioned Yoshika before she looked to Lynne. "Oh no I forgot."

Sometime later Yoshika, Lynne, and Shirley was walking out of the hangar as the sun was going down. Yoshika voice spoke up after that.

"We're suppose to meet at 10:00 hours tomorrow morning," said Yoshika. 

"How fun I can't wait," said Shirley.

"Oh to train somewhere else," said Yoshika.

"To see you two and your friend in swimsuits," said Shirley making Yoshika and Lynne blush.

Meanwhile Lucchini seemed to have fallen asleep and just woke up yawning. She then noticed Shirley's goggles then jumped off the top of the striker unit before reaching in and pulled them out making the striker unit fall. She then looked at it to see that pieces and oild was leaking all over. She then screamed as she started panicking.

"It's going to be okay," said Lucchini. "I'll just put it together and no one will notice." Luchini then held up to pieces looking at them. "Hold on these two look exsactly alike. Which one goes on top? Maybe it was this one." 

The sun went down and the moon came out when Luchini finish and she had a few oil spots on her.

"There it doesn't look any different," said Lucchini looking at it. "I don't think."

Sometime later in the morning when the sun was in the sky everyone was at the beach at the moment. Shirley and Lucchini took off in a red swimsuit and white and black swimsuit before jumping into the water and then started swiming. Barkhorn was already in the water swimming and Hartmann was doggy pattling. Sanya and Eila was sitting on the beach in a black and blue and white swimsuit.

"I don't understand," said Yoshika. "Why do we have to wear these?"

Yoshika was in her usual swimsuit, Lynne was in a one peice blue swimsuit, and Chinatsu was in a two piece pink frilly bikini.

"You'll need them in a marine emergency," said Mio. "I don't like repeating myself Sergeant."

Mio was standing by in a similar swimsuit as Yoshika was and Minna was stand nearby her with a white two piece bikini.

"Alright girls," said Minna. "Everyone else has completed their training. Looks like you three are the only ones left."

Chinatsu took off before jumping into the water then before Mio even said anything. She then came up above the water. Mio voice then spoke up a moment later.

"Quite wasting time in get in there," said Mio.

Yoshika and Lynne jumped in and sunk towards the bottom.

Mio and Minna continued to wait there before Mio spoke.

"They're not coming up," said Mio.

"Nope, but Chinatsu has," said Minna.

"Alright Chi get swimming," said Mio.

Chinatsu turned and looked at her before she started swiming lightly across the water not making the water move at her as she swimmed around.

"She doesn't seem to be having problems," said Minna.

"Nope," said Mio.

Mio and Minna continued to wait while Chinatsu continued to swim lightly back and forth and all around the area making it look easy and simple. Mio pulled out a time before looking at it.

"I guess this means they won't be flying," said Mio.

"Do you think we're pushing them to hard?" asked Minna.

Yoshika and Lynne finally came back up, but was struggling.

"This isn't the kitty pool stop dog pattling," said Mio. "Take a page out of perrine's book."

Yoshika and Lynne turned and looked at Perrine went by.

"So sad," said Perrine.

Chinatsu then passed by her before she spoke.

"Your sad too," said Chinatsu.

Perrine cleenched her teeth in annoyance.

"Perrine get moving take a page out of Chinatsu's book!" shouted Mio.

Perrine frowned as she heard that.

"It's heavy I can't," said Yoshika. 

Yoshika and Lynne then went back under the water.

A little while later Mio voice spoke up.

"Okay everyone time for a break," said Mio.

Everyone started doing there own thing while Yoshika and Lynne came out of the water carrying the steel look alike striker units. 

"Can't move," said Yoshika.

"Me either," said Lynne.

"They lied to use Lynette," said Yoshika. "They said we'll have breaks, but they still haven't stopped torchering us."

"You get used to it," said Shirley.

Yoshika and Lynne turned to see Shirley.

"It gets easier," said Shirley. "Trust me." Shirley then laid down between them before speaking again. "And besides you get to train on the beach. Nothing wrong with that."

Meanwhile Chinatsu was still swimming back and forth with the steel look alike striker units like it was simple. Minna noticed that and looked to Mio before speaking.

"Chinatsu doesn't seem to be taking a break," said Minna. "Can you see if you can get her to stop and take a break Mio?"

"I can try," said Mio before shouting. "Chi take a break."

Chinatsu stopped before turning around and looking at her.

"No thanks I'm going to continue training," said Chinatsu, "but these are to light do you got something a lot more heavy? I feel like a feather floating in the water. I could swim for miles."

Everyone turned to her as she said that and sweet dropped. Was she insane she wants something a lot more heavy? The only ones not suprised was Barkhorn, Yoshika, Mio, and Minna.

"See watch," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu then took off quickly unlike usual where she was just swimming at a normal pace. As she did water shot up from the powerful kicks into the air like geysers and rough waves went out in the air making everyone that was in the water hang on for dare life. All of them had shocked eyes even Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. The only one that was not surprised was Yoshika.

Chinatsu continued swimming back and forth with quick speeds making water shoot up all around her from her powerful kicks and strokes. Waves crashed down into the water as she did making the others continue to hold on for their lives. Chinatsu then stopped and slipped under the water a moment later.

"Chi!" shouted Yoshika and Mio worried as they seen that.

A moment later though Chinatsu came shooting out of the water like a dolphen into the air at a good thirty feet in the air before coming back down and going back into the water. 

"No way," said Perrine shocked in disbelief along with most of the others.

Chinatsu then came back up nearby where Mio and Minna was at before looking at them.

"See to..." Chinatsu cut herself off as her magic activated and her Fuso leopard cat tail and ears with spots and markings appeared as well as her attenna. Chinatsu then turned and looked farther into the distance over the water and her antennas started to go blue.

"Neuroi!" shouted Mio noticing it.

"There starting to slip through the radar," said Minna.

"No Chi can just detect them faster," said Mio.

Chinatsu scrambled out of the water back onto land before taking the striker unit look alike off. Shirley and the others took off as they heard that towards the base with Yoshika and Lynne following after them.

Meanwhile a little while later Mio was stadning there with Minna and Chinatsu. A moment later the sirens of the base went off while Mio was on the phone.

"It's an enemy craft," said Mio. "It appears to have slipped through their radar net."

"Damn the second time it's been two days ahead of scedual," said Minna.

"Who do we have?" asked Mio.

"Shirley and the others are already on the move," said Minna.

Shirley jumped over the side of onto the base before taking off running rowards the hangar. Yoshika was trying to climb over with difficulty as well as Lynne.

"Wow she even runs fast," said Yoshika.

Shirley got to the hangar not long later before jumping into her striker unit as her tail and ears popped out. Her striker unit started up as the hangar door started opening.

"This is Yeager taking off," said Shirley.

The striker unit was released and Shirley took off. As she did Lynne and Yoshika was on there way there and Yoshika shouted to her.

"Shirley wait!" shouted Yoshika

Yoshika face planted into the pavement.

"Are you okay?" asked Lynne. "We got to go."

Shirley was in the air when a voice spoke up.

"Shirley the neuroi is an ultra high speed model," said Chinatsu. "It's heading this way."

"What's it's course?" asked Shirley.

"Currently head west to north west from your loctaion," said Chinatsu. "Due south from your location over the water. It's course London."

"Single units take the lead," said Mio. "Shirley this ones all you. Show them your speed."

"Yes Ma'am," said Shirley.

Shirley then changed course before heading south of the location she was previously flying just as Yoshika and Lynne caught up. She blew by them as she took off making them fly forwards in the air. Once Yoshika and Lynne recovered Lynne spoke up as they turned around and looked.

"Look how far she is already," said Lynne.

"Lynne come on we got to hurry," said Yoshika.

Meanwhile Mio, Minna, and Chinatsu was standing there looking forwards. Chinatsu had her magic activated at the moment. They was already at the base at the moment nearby the hangar.

"Come on Shirley please don't let us down," said Minna.

Lucchini ran by before stopping. Minna and Mio turned to look at her as well as Chinatsu.

"Oh no Shirley's left the hangar already," said Lucchini. "Uhhh Ohhh I really hope I put it back together right."

"You put what back together right?" questioned Mio wth her hands on her hip.

"Well um last night Shirley Striker was," said Lucchini with her finger in her mouth. "I mean I may or may not have..."

Minna narrowed her eyes making Lucchini freeze in her spot, but a moment later there was the sound of something cracking making Minna stop and turn to Chinatsu. Chinatsu had cracked her nuckles and this made Lucchini start shaking with fear. Chinatsu then walked up behind Lucchini standing in front of her glaring at her from behind.

"Um nothing I f-f-f," said Lucchini stuttering the last part of that as her words disappeared as she turned around only to come face to face with Chinatsu. 

"Are you sure about that?" asked Chinatsu cracking her nuckles. "I just you remember it very well."

Lucchini turned back around before her face went blue with fear as she started shaking.

Meanwhile Shirley was flying through the air quickly heading for the Neuroi.

"What's happening something feels different," said Shirley.

"Shirley you must return to the base," said Chinatsu.

"Sorry I can't do that," said Shirley.

"Look there is no time for that," said Chinatsu. "You have to return to the base that is an order!"

"Look I don't take orders from you little kid," said Shirley. "Your just a flying officer I am a Lieutenant got that a Lieutenant."

Meanwhile back at the base Mio was about to say something on communications, but Chinatsu held her hand up.

"Chi, but her striker unit," said Mio.

"I know, but let it be Mi," said Chinatsu. "Yoshika and Lynne are in pursuit. Let's hope they make it to her."

"Where are they time is running out," said Minna. "They need to catch up quickly."

Meawhile with Yoshika and Lynne they was flying through the air in pursuit of Shirley.

"She just keeps getting farther away," said Yoshika.

"We'll never catch up to her now," said Lynne.

Meanwhile back where Shirley is at.

 _"Who does that girl think she is giving me an order?"_ questioned Shirley internally. _"Strange though the acceleration isn't slowing down. The engine must be doing better today."_

The striker unit started to shake. 

 _"I recognize this feeling,"_ thought Shirley. _"It's the same. It's just like that day."_

Shirley then started glowing before she shot off quickly with incredible speeds. Sening water out and a bunch of backlash.

Meanwhile Yoshika and Lynne was in pursuit of Shirley when they was hit by the backlash.

Back where Shirley was at she had her eyes closed for a moment before opening them.

"Did I do it?" questioned Shirley. "Did I break Mach 1? Is this what super sonic speed feels like? Wow awesome. I did it I really did it."

"Do you copy Lieutenant answer me!" shouted Mio.

"Major I finally did it I exceeded the speed of sound," said Shirley.

"Stop your going to crash into the enemy!" shouted Mio.

"Oh no," said Shirley seeing the neuroi coming up.

She then put a sheild up before crashing through the neuroi.

Meanwhile Yoshika and Lynne was nearby. Lynne stopped as she looked forwards and spoke.

"The enemy is destroyed," said Lynne.

"Afirmative here as well," said Chinatsu. "What about the idiot Shirley?"

"Chi," said Mio.

"What?" questioned Chinatsu. "It's the truth. The idiot wouldn't even listen. On top of that she is a complete fool and couldn't even dodge at mach 1. Yeah great she hit mach 1, but what so great if you can't control it or even manuver. A complete disappointment with her still though. How is she?"

Yoshika turned and seen Shirley flying up into the air before speaking.

"She's fine," said Yoshika. "She made it. Shirley's going to be okay."

Yoshika and Lynne then took off towards her. Shirley flew into the air as her clothing started to disappear. Then the striker unit disengaged and stopped before falling. Shirley then started falling out of the sky. Yoshika and Lynne then seen this before panicking. Then they flew off after Shirley and caught her before she hit the water. Yoshika caughter her by the front with her hands on her breast while Lynne caught her from behind. Yoshika eyes opened before she blushed.

"Oh no I..." said Yoshika before feeling them. _"Hmm there big and soft, but Chinatsu's was better. They was at least small and firm, but not too firm."_

"What is it?" asked Mio. 

Lynne looked at Yoshika before speaking. 

"Ahhh It's nothing she's fine Major," said Lynne blushing. "Shirley's been rescued, but..."

Mio was standing there with Minna and Chinatsu as she continued to use her magic to establish communications.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Mio.

"Wow they're gigantic..." said Yoshika as Minna blushed and Chinatsu frowned. "Although they're not that fantastic."

Chinatsu blushed while Minna looked confused.

"Damn it Sergeant I demand you to tell me what is going on!" shouted Mio.

"Relax Mi there alright and safe," said Chinatsu.

"I suppose your right," said Mio nodding her head.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Striker Witches: Legends and Heros. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to figure out how to do this chapter as there was some differences. One of those differences is Chinatsu and Yoshika are suppose to be a pair. They also are childhood friends and have grown up together. Due to that Yoshika got used to small breasts rather then large ones and Chinatsu doesn't seem to like large ones either. So due to that I had to change that idea of this chapter. Other then that I thought this chapter was pretty interesting. Chinatsu's strength is impressive and some of it may not be accurate either. I won't tell you her full strength with her magic, but without it we already know she is equal to that of Barkhorn when she uses her magic. I do know that when she uses her legs and arms to swim water shoots up everywhere do to the powerful kicks and strokes. You won't be able to find her full extent of her physical magic for awhile now and even then you might not find out her complete physical limit. However I will tell you this much her physical limit with her magic activated is pretty impressive. In case you are confused Chinatsu's swimsuit is one of those cutesy type frilly two piece bikini with a frilly skirt. Anyways I'll see you all on the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Strike Witches or the Character, but I do own the added things in the story as well as my OC's.

 **Heads Up:** Just to warn you a head of time the next Chapter is going to be different then the original story. There is a reason for this that you will find out in the next chapter. I do not know what month this chapter takes place or I should say episode five of strike witches takes place. The next one though takes place in June so this one most likely took place before that. Anyways the next chapter is going to have a lot to do with Chinatsu so look forwards to that. You'll finally get to read on her pass and what happened as well as what she went through over her time before everything with the strike witches took place. However you won't see everything as some of it will be revealed later on in the chapter, but most of it will be found out in this chapter none the less. This chapter is also the reason why I changed the ending of chapter four some. Anyways thought I'd give you a heads up on that.


	6. Chapter Six part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strike Witches continue to go day by day protecting the world, but will Chinatsu ever be able to fly? What is with all this pain, sorrow, and anger? Well I guess there is only one way to find out and that is to read.

A little naked girl that looked to be three years old with grey hair and light brown eyes was standing in the forest. She had a set of orange Fuso leapord cat ears on top of her head and an orange Fuso leapord cat tail behind her. Both the ears and tail was covered in dark spots and markings. The girl was shaking really hard at the moment and her body was glowing red from head to toe. All around the girl was nothing but flames everywhere no matter which direction and place you looked. Flames traveled from the girls bare feet outwards and the heat she was giving off made any trees nearby burst into flames. The girl was still able to somehow manage to keep herself on her feet even though she was shaking uncontrolably. The fire continued to spread from tree to tree and soon the whole forest was ablaze in fire. The little grey hair girl turned and looked backwards to see nothing but flames.

 _"No Mommy,"_ thought the little girl.

The little girl then ran off in the direction she was sure her mother was as best as she could was shaking uncontrolably. She continued to run through the burning forest as quickly as she could while the forest continued to burn all around her. Soon she came to a house in the forest, but the house was in flames all around it everywhere. The little girl not thinking one bit about her own safety ran into the blazing and buring house. She then started running around through it looking around while shoutting for her mommy.

"Mommy, Mommy!" shouted the little girl.

She got no reply or answer back. The little girl continued to run from one area to another.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" shouted the little girl.

Still no answer came back to her from anywhere. The girl search every place she could find everywhere and the last place she searched was the kitchen of the house that was in flames. She countinued to look around the kitchen looking for her mommy.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" shouted the little girl.

She got no reply back. The little girl continued to look in different directions around the kitchen. Soon though part of the house collapsed in the kitchen from upstairs, but it wasn't nearby the little girl. The little girl looked over at it before turning her head and looked around. Soon those she seen something glimmer in the flames and ran over to it to see it was a golden locket. She then reached down in picked it up.

 _"This is Mommy's,"_ thought the little girl. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Where are you!"

She got no response though and she continued to look around the kitchen, but all she found in the area was fire, black wood, and ashes from the burning wood. 

"NO MOMMMMMY!" shouted the little girl as tears started to fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks, but the tears quickly turned into vapor upon contact with her skin.

The girl knew she needed to get out of here and quickly ran out of the house before making her way through the forest towards town. She continued to run as fast as she could as she continued to cry tears that disappeared into vapor. Soon she came closer and closer to town and as she did her vision started to get blurry. She soon broke out of the forest and as she did the glow around her disappeared and fuso leapord cat tails and ears disappeared. The little grey haired naked girl walked forwards some, but her vision was getting really blurry that she could barely make anything out. The girl started to fall fowards towards the ground as she seen someone running towards her, but she couldn't make out who it was. The only thing she could hear was the her name being called, but she wasn't sure who was calling it and could barely make out the voice.

"Chi, Chi, Chi!" shouted the voice.

Blackness soon took the little girl over after that as she fainted.

The little girl's eyes opened to see that she was in a dark room somewhere, but she wasn't sure where she was.

 _"Where am I,"_ thought the little girl as she moved her hand to feel something in it.

Soon the the little girl heard a gasp before someone spoke up.

"Chi, Chi your awake," said a voice.

The girl turned to see a seven year old Yoshika Miyafuji looking at her. The girl then remembered the fire and then she pictured Yoshika inside those flames. The girl's eyes widen as she pictured that before she moved back away from her nearby the wall.

"No, No, No!" shouted the little girl. "Stay away!"

"Chi?" questioned Yoshika worried as she stepped closer to her.

"No! Stay away!" shouted the little girl as she curled into a ball.

Yoshika looked worried and surprised and took a few steps back from her as tears started to fall down her eyes. A moment later the door opened up at Mrs. Miyafuji and Mrs. Akimoto ran into the room. They then noticed Yoshika crying as she looked over toward the wall. They looked over there to see the little grey haired girl curled into a ball. Mrs Miyafuji walked towards her.

"Chinatsu," said Mrs. Miyafuji.

"Get away!" shouted Chinatsu. "Stay away! Leave me alone!"

Mrs. Miyafuji took a step back as her eyes widen from the outburst and continued to stand there. Mrs. Akimoto gave it a try as she walked a little farther, but didn't get to close.

"Chinatsu," said Mrs. Akimoto.

"Get away!" shouted Chinatsu.

Akimoto took a few steps back as she stood there. There was silence between them all as they stood there, but all three of the Miyafuji's had tears in their eyes as they looked at the curled up ball of Chinatsu on the other side of the room. A moment later a brown hair man with light brown eyes ran into the room before noticing Mrs. Miyafuji and Mrs. Akimoto.

"Sayaka, Yoshiko, where is she?" asked the man.

Sayaka and Yoshiko pointed over to the other side of the wall in the corner and the man turned and looked to see Chiantsu wrapped into a ball. He took a step forwards towards the girl.

"Chinatsu," said the man.

Chinatsu looked up before noticing a man standing there that she didn't know. This man was nothing more then a stranger to her.

"Stay away!" shouted Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu this is your father," said Sayaka while the man frowned as he heard that.

"No, No, No!" shouted Chinatsu. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone! Get away! Stay away!"

"Chi you don't mean that," said Yoshika crying. "We're best friends."

"Shut up!" shouted Chinatsu. "I don't need best friends! I don't need friends! I don't need anyone! You're no friend of mine!"

Yoshika gasped as she heard that and her eyes widen as tears went down her cheeks, "C-C-Chi you...don't mean that."

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" shouted Chinatsu. "Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

Chinatsu then threw the closet thing at Yoshika that was near her quickly and that was her mom's locket, but her aim was off in the locket skimmed past Yoshika's head before hitting the wall and then hitting the floor. Yoshika's tears continued to fall as she put her head in her hands and continued crying. Yoshiko took her closer to her before ushering her out of the room. Sayaka and Chinatsu's father then left the room as well shutting the door behind them. After that silence remained as Chinatsu continued to look down at her hands.

 _"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy,"_ thought the little girl. _"I don't need anyone. If I have no one then I won't lose anyone anymore."_

Soon though darkness took over as the little girl passed out.

Chinatsu's eyes opened and she found herself in another unfamiliar place. The ceiling was made out of logs from trees and she noticed the air seemed thinner around her so much so it was almost suffocation, but she didn't care about that at the moment.

 _"Where am I,"_ thought Chinatsu confused before she moved her hand to feel something in it. _"Huh?"_

Chinatsu lifted her hand up before looking at what she was holding as it shinned brightly in the light. It was her mom's locket, but didn't she throw that at Yoshika? Chinatsu frowned as she remembered that and put her hand back down, but continued to hold onto the locket. She felt badly for treating her friend that way. Chinatsu the shook her head.

 _"No,"_ thought Chinatsu. _"I don't need best friends."_

"So I see you finally awake," said a male voice.

Chinatsu sat up before turning to the voice to see her father sitting in a chair nearby her next to the fire place that was there. There was a fire in the fire place and Chinatsu's eyes widen before she got up and ran through the house in search of some water. She found some before she came back and threw it on the fire that was in the fire place putting the fire out. Then she turned to her father.

"What are you thinking!" shouted Chinatsu.

"Chi..." said her father frowning.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Chinatsu. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone! Your no father of mine! You was never there for me and mommy! You never cared about us!"

"Chinatsu please," said her father frowning as he pulled out his wallet and got up. 

He then walked closer towards her and got down and was about to open his wallet up, before Chinatsu smacked it out of his hands. It went flying before hitting the wall and then hitting the ground. It was open, but it was face down. Chinatsu turned and looked at it, but it was face down. She then turned back to her father before shouting again.

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" shouted Chinatsu. "You was never there for me and mommy! Now mommy is gone!"

Chinatsu then turned around before she ran around the house until she found a door. She then opened it before running inside and noticed it was a room. She then slammed the door shut making it vibrate, but she didn't slam it with all her strength to avoid breaking it. After that she then ran over before sitting down nearby the wall and wrapped herself up into a ball.

 _"Why do I have to have these powers? Why? I don't want them,"_ thought Chinatsu. _"All I want is mommy, but now mommie is gone and it's all my fault!"_

Her father continued to make her something to eat and drink over the two weeks, but Chinatsu wouldn't touch it them. She wouldn't touch the drink at first until she found a glass of clear water one day instead and only started drinking that, but other then that she wouldn't touch her food at all. For the most part she remaind shut up in her room not talking and not speaking to anyone or at all. Her father would knock on the door to let her know there was food out there and she would check, but other then that the only other time she left her room was to use the bathroom. Chinatsu's body had declined over the two weeks due to starvation and she was getting really skinny and week, but Chinatsu didn't care.

One day two weeks later Chinatsu was curled up in a ball nearby the wall when the door of the bedroom opened up. Chinatsu looked up to see her father.

"Chinatsu please...." said her father before cut off.

"Get out of here!" shouted Chinatsu before picking up a stuffed animal nearby her and throwing it with great speed at her father.

Apparently all the suffed animals and stuff she had at the Miyafuji's was brought to the house that she was staying at. This also included her clothing and other items, but Chinatsu didn't even look at them at all. The stuffed animal hit her father before hitting the floor. Her father frowned before silently and without another word walked out of the room shutting the door. Her father tried bring her food again that same day, but all Chinatsu took was the water and left everything else. Once done with the water Chinatsu returned it before shutting the door. Then she went over to her spot and curled into a ball again. After some time Chinatsu then got up before going to her bed and getting in it laying on her side facing the wall. 

 _"I hate this world! I hate everyone! I hate myself! I hate everything!"_ thought Chinatsu.

Chinatsu waited until she was sure that her father was sleeping. Once she was sure she got up before making her way to the bedroom door and opened it quietly. She then went out before closing the door quietly. After that she quietly made her way to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Chinatsu started looking around the area until she found the knives. She went over to them before she pulled one out a little ways, but seeing it was a small one she put it back. She then started searching through the knives until she found a long big one and pulled it all the way out. She then took the knife and held it out before taking both of her hands in putting them on it with the blade pointing at her chest. 

 _"I don't want to be on this forsaken world!"_ thought Chinatsu. _"I don't deserve to live! I'm a moster! A murderer!"_

Chinatsu then went to plunge the knife into her chest, but as the blade got half way a voice ringed out to her.

 _"Chi, Chi, Chi_ _,"_ came the voice of her mother.  _"Chi life is precious you need to live. Killing yourself isn't going to change anything. It's not going to bring me back."_

Chinatsu eyes widen as she heard the voice and her hands stopped then she let go of the knife with one hand. She moved it away with the other, but still had it nearby.

"Mommy," said Chinatsu turning her head looking around the area.

Her father came into the kitchen a moment later to see that Chinatsu was in there.

"Chinatsu," said her father.

Chinatsu turned to him as he said that and the knife was still held out towards her chest. Her father's eyes widen in fear before he rushed towards her quickly and disarmed the knife out of her hand. The knife flew through the air before impalling the wall in the kitchen. Her father then turned to her before glaring at her and shouting.

"What was you thinking?!" shouted her father. "Don't every do that again!"

Chinatsu glared back at her father before shouting back at him.

"Shut up! What do you care!" shouted Chinatsu. "You never been there for me and mommy anyways! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I hate this world! I hate everyone! I hate everything!"

Chinatsu then ran off to her room before slamming the door, but not with force to break it again. Her father remained in the kitchen frowning as he heard his daughter shout at him before watching her quickly run off towards her room.

The next day not to much changed. It was almost the same as every other day. The only difference was Chinatsu was no longer wrapped up in a ball. Instead she was laying on her side on the bed reading a book instead. She knew her mommy was right killing herself wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't going to bring her mommy back to her. So istead she started to read to excape from reality. Her father tried cooking her food for breakfast, but again Chinatsu didn't eat it and instead only took the water. Lunch was the same thing as well. Soon dinner came and Chinatsu heard a knock on the door, but she didn't get up right away. She waited for a little bit and then got up before making her way to the door. She then opened the door and looked down at the food to see it wasn't the usual dinner. This time it was different types of meet like beef, chicken, shrimp, lobster, fish, potatoes, onions, and green peppers all on skewers. Some of the fish looked like a swimming fish on a skewer and had no potatoes, onions, or green peppers. The other ones on the other hand did though. Chinatsu was just going to pass them up and take her usual water, but the smell was intoxicating and she couldn't help but try a bit of the fish, shrimp, and lobster one. Soon she took a bit though her eyes widen at how good it tasted and she couldn't get enough. She took the food and the water into her room before gobbling it up quickly. Once done she then returned it back to it's place outside the door.

Everyday after that for eleven months continued the same with not a word spoken between daughter and father. Chinatsu would wake up have skewers for breakfast. Read books. Have skewers for lunch. Read more books. Have skewers for dinner. Read more books. Go to bed. Only time she left her room was when she needed to go to the bathroom. The only difference was that the porportions of food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner countinued to get bigger and bigger until she couldn't finish them all. After that they remainded the same size every day. Chinatsu body started to recover over time and she soon became health and got her original weight back. Another thing that happened during this time is Chinatsu became silent not speaking much at all. This continued for eleven months almost a full year.

One day Chinatsu was in her room reading a book when the door opened up. Chinatsu looked up and over at it to see it was her father.

"Chinatsu..." said her father frowning.

"I don't want to hear it," said Chinatsu. "There's nothing you can say. You wasn't there for me and mommy. You didn't care or love us."

Chinatsu then rolled over before looking at her hand.

"Why do I have to have these powers? Why? I don't like them," said Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu I'll explain, but if you think I didn't love you or your mommy and didn't care about you or your mommy your wrong," said her father.

Chinatsu didn't turn around for a little while before deciding to turn around and look. When she did she seen her father crouching down holding up his wallet showing a picture. Chinatsu could see that the picture was of her and her mommy when she was just a little baby. Chinatsu's eyes widen before she got up and ran over towards him. She then grabbed the wallet before she started looking through it from picture to picture. Her father had every picture of her and her mommy from when she was first born to recently. She then looked back up at her father.

"You have every one," said Chinatsu. "Why didn't you call home? Why?"

"I did, but every time I did you was at your friends house and I only had so long to talk," said her father.

"Why didn't you call my friends house?" questioned Chinatsu.

"I did, but you was either out playing with your friend, and I didn't have long to talk," said her father. "I talked to you mom, Sayaka, and Yoshiko and they told me how you was doing. I loved your mother very much as well as you. You was our pride and joy Chinatsu, but I couldn't leave the military. I wanted to make the world safe for you and your mommy that's why I stayed. I would always send all my money to your mommy to help her and you every time. I had to borrow money when needed just to get something to eat."

Chinatsu eyes widen as she realized her father really didn care about her and her mommy and was doing everything he could do for them. 

"I miss mommy," said Chinatsu.

"So do I," said her father. "If you don't mind I'll explain to you about your powers now."

Chinatsu nodded her head before handing the wallet back to her father. She then went over to her dresser before grabbing her mommy's necklace and then going over to the bed and sat down. Her father walked over before he sat down next to Chinatsu. Then he started speaking.

"Your powers is called magic, but you already know that," said her father. "The magic is an ancient magic that comes from your ancestors. It's a magic called Aura magic and is a magic that replicates that of the sun. 1,000 years ago there was fortresses and castles and it was a time of war. Countries and kingdoms was at war with each other. Your ancestor who was the king of what we call Fuso today had these powers and everyone he went up against perished. However one day the king had a daughter, but he soon found out she had no magic. Due to this the king and the queen decided to live a normal life never relying on magic anymore and eventually renounced his rule over the country. A new king soon took over and the old king your ancestor, the queen, and their daughter lived a normal life in the land. Their child grew up in a normal life and soon had a child of her own. Soon your ancestor the king died from old age and the magic that he had died along with him. No one in the family ever had that magic after that until you came along and showed you had it. Anyone that has ever seen the magic never lived to tell about it. The legend of the magic was passed down from generation to generation over time. There was no writing on it at least not that we know about. That magic comes from my side of the family and for that I'm sorry."

"I'm royalty?" questioned Chinatsu suprised.

"Well you have royal blood yes," said her father. "However we aren't really considered royalty anymore."

Chinatsu looked down at her hands.

"I don't like these powers," said Chinatsu.

"If you don't want to use them that's fine," said her father making Chinatsu look up confused. "There is a medicine that helps keep them at bay, but Aura magic like the one you have. Do to the fact that it reflects that of the sun the sun has a major impact on your magic. If the sun has a nova flair your magic with explode. I don't know if th medicine will work for a nova flair, but whenever you feel like the magic is coming all you have to do is take a drink and it will help keep it away."

"Really?" asked Chinatsu looking at her father who nodded his head. "Okay."

Every day after that seemed to get better between Chinatsu and her father. Chinatsu felt bad for how she treated him when she didn't realize that her father did care about them. Chinatsu would help her father around the house with cutting wood, cooking, cleaning, and anything else that needed to be done. If she was not doing that then she would be reading a book laying down on the couch. Somedays she would listen to her father as he told stories about his time in the military and Chinatsu listened to everything he had to say. Her father taught her how to make open fire food just like he did which turned out better then her father's, but her father never complained and smiled happily something that she hasn't seen for eleven months and Chinatsu started smiling as well. Her farther started to sing to her when she went to bed taking over in her mother's place. Over her time on top of the high part of the mountain where there was still a forest around Chinatsu learned to cope with the thin air atmosphere. So it looked like she was barely breathing as she went about her days. She learned that from her father by watching his breathing.

About a month later Chinatsu was laying on the couch in a pair of pink and white stripped panties and a pink tank top that showed her belly. Due to living up on the mountain Chinatsu's body started to get a bit bigger then it originally was a month ago. So her butt, calves, thighs, and arms got a little bit bigger from all the activity, but she was tone not muscular. Her father was sitting in a chair leaning back in it resting his head on the back of the chair nearby with his eyes shut. The fire place that was nearby was never used after that first time Chinatsu put the fire out and the wood was only ever used to cook on. Any fires would be made outside and even then they was far away from the house or anyplace that could catch on fire easily. Other then that the only other fire they used was for heating the water for a bath, or boling water on the iron stove. All lights in the house was used with oil since they had no electricity, but there was plumming except it wasn't ran on electricity. The only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of the mountain around them and over a month Chinatsu learn from her father to be able to pick up these sounds which came naturally for her. Chinatsu was currently reading a book at the moment. Soon though she stopped and maked the spot with her finger and holding the book close a little as she looked over at her father.

"Daddy," said Chinatsu.

"Yes Chinatsu," said her father opening his eyes and looking over at her.

"I think I want to go back to school again," said Chinatsu.

"Are you sure?" asked her father. "If your not ready I won't send you."

"Yeah I'm sure," said Chinatsu.

"Alright then I'll set everything up," said her father smiling.

Chinatsu smiled back at him as she heard that.

The next day Chinatsu woke up early at three in the morning before running out of her room completely naked. Chinatsu only ever slept in a pair of panties and sometimes she slept with nothing on. She slept more often then not with nothing on and sometime even went about her day like that. He body was like a heater most of the time anyways. As she came out she rushed through the house towards the kitchen before entering. Due to what happened all knives was hidden and out of view not that Chinatsu ever looked for them again to began with and her father would be the one to get a knife when she needed it for cooking. He always made sure to watch her carefully making sure she wouldn't do anything except cooking with it. Once Chinatsu came into the kitchen her father who was sitting at the table noticed her come into the kitchen.

"Where you going like that?" asked her father.

"Don't I have school?" questioned Chinatsu confused.

"Yeah, but you can't go like that," said her father.

"Huh, but this is what I always where," said Chinatsu confused looking down before blushing. "Oh... be right back."

Chinatsu left the kitchen back into her room before getting into a pair of pink and white striped panties and then her old school outfit she wore last year. As she did she could hear her father chuckling at her as she did.

"Don't laugh Daddy," said Chinatsu as she heard him which only made him giggle louder.

Chinatsu smiled though as she heard it. She returned a moment later with her clothing on before grabbing some food.

"Alright I'm off!" shouted Chinatsu as she ran towards the door.

"Alright see you when you get home," said her father as he followed after her towards the door.

Chinatsu was already out the door when he said that, but left it open as she knew her father was behind her. As she ran she was eating and stopped before turning around and waving a hand with a skewer in it. Her father waved back at her and then Chinatsu turned around before taking off as she made her way down the mountain quickly.

Chinatsu got to school on time and was currently standing outside the classroom door. She stood that waiting for the teacher to began and didn't have to wait to much longer.

"Alright listen up," came the teachers voice which seemed to be a female. "We have a new... I mean an old returning student with us today."

"Huh?" came the confusion from the students.

"Is it a new studen or an old one?" questioned on student.

"What do you think they're like?" asked another student.

"Quite down, quite down," said the teacher as the student went quiet. "You can come in now."

Chinatsu opened the door before she walked into the classroom. Her hair was back up in it's low side pony tails and thin braid that went down the side of her face tied with a bow. Chinatsu could feel all the surpised and confused eyes on her as she walked towards where the teacher is at. Then she turned and looked at all the other students. The teacher waited for her to say something, but Chinatsu remained silent.

"Ummm you can introduce yourself to everyone," said the teacher.

The teacher and students waited for a response, but Chinatsu never spoke a word. All she did was put a hand on her chest and lightly bowed. That was something she learned from her father.

"Ummm you going to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

Chinatsu however remained silent confusing the teacher as well as the students. The teacher decided she just better introduce the student to them all.

"This is Chinatsu Yamamoto," said the teacher. "As of today she will be joining us as a new... I mean returning student. Please make her feel welcome. Lets see now. How about you take that seat in the back there."

The teacher pointed to a seat in the back row nearby the window. Chinatsu nodded her head as she seen it before making her way over to where her seat was at and then sat down. Class then countinued after that, but for the majority of the time Chinatsu was looking out of the window.

"Yamamoto did you catch that?" asked the teacher.

Chinatsu turned and looked at her before nodding her head. The teacher then asked her to solve something and Chinatsu did so easily with a quick response without thinking about it. The teachers eyes widen when she got it right. After that class continued and Chinatsu went back to looking out the window this time though the teacher just ignored her.

Later Chinatsu was changing classes walking through the hall to her next class when a voice ringed out.

"Ch-Ch-Chinatsu is that you?" questioned the recognizable voice.

Chinatsu turned to see Yoshika, but remained silent and didn't say a word. Yoshika ran up to her a moment later.

"It is you," said Yoshika. "When did you return to school?"

Chinatsu didn't speak and remained silent. There was an akwards silence between the two of them without either one saying a word for awhile.

"Ch-Ch-Chinatsu..." said Yoshika apparently she was trying to keep herself from saying Chi.

"Chi," said Chinatsu cutting her off.

"Are you sure?" questoned Yoshika. "I didn't want to like. Well you know. You said you didn't..."

"Sorry about how I treated you," said Chiantsu puting a hand over her chest and slightly bowing.

"No, No, No, it's alright," said Yoshika. "I understand."

That was the beginning of Yoshika and Chinatsu talking again as well as rekindling their friendship again.

 _"Ch... chi... Chi... CHI!"_ shouted a couple voices sounding far away and slowing getting closer. Chinatsu could feel her body being shaken. " _Chi... Chi... CHI..._ Chi.. Chi... CHI wake up!"

"Huh?" questioned Chinatsu as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Oh thank god your awake," came Yoshika's voice.

"Yoka?" questioned Chinatsu confused seeing Yoshika face in front of her.

"You had us so worried Chi," said Yoshika.

"Huh? Us?" questioned Chinatsu confused.

"Yeah," came Mio's voice. "You was having a nightmare."

"Yeah I tried to wake you up," said Yoshika, "but you wouldn't get up so I went and got Sakamoto."

Chinatsu put a hand on her head before she sat up.

"Easy now don't overdo it," said Yoshika worried.

"Yeah take it easy Chi," said Mio.

"I'll be alright," said Chinatsu before she climbed out of bed and stood up, but she was completely naked. This didn't go unnoticed by her, but she ignored it none the less.

"You was sweeting so we had to take your clothes off," said Yoshika.

"Don't worry I'm used to it," said Chinatsu.

"You are?" questioned Mio.

"I slept this way often in the mountains due to the body heat I give off," said Chinatsu as she walked towards the dresser.

Yoshika and Mio continued to watch her as she did. Chinatsu then opened a drawer before looking through it. Yoshika and Mio just though she was getting some clothing, but she was still sweeting at the moment so clothing might not be a good idea. However it wasn't clothing that she pulled out, but a golden locket. Mio noticed it and was confused, but Yoshika noticed it and knew. Chinatsu then closed the drawer before she walked over to the window and stood there looking out as the moonlight that was casted through the window bathed her sweety naked body with a brilliant light. Chinatsu looked up at the moon with her hands at her side. Mio continued to look at the necklace curiously, but remainded silent.

"It's been a long time since I had that nightmare," said Chinatsu.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mio. "If you don't we will understand."

"Mi you and Yoka already know some of it," said Chinatsu as she raised the hand holding the locket up towards the window making it shine in the moonlight. "Like what happened on September 15th 1936."

"The burning incident," said Mio frowning sadly along with Yoshika.

"Yes, but all you heard was what was told by others," said Chinatsu before putting her hand down and turning around looking at Yoshika and Mio. "You don't know the complete version of what happened or what took place after we moved to the mountain."

"If you don't want to tell use Chinatsu you don't have to," said Mio.

"No it's alright," said Chinatsu as she walked over to the bed before sitting down.

Mio sat down on the floor and looked at Chiantsu while Yoshika stayed on the bed nearby her. Even with Chinatsu naked Yoshika didn't blush, but remained sad knowing some of what she was going to talk about.

"It all started on that day on September 15th, 1936," said Chinatsu. "I just got done speeding a week with my mother and was on my way to Yoka's house. I was more at Yoka's house then my own house usually going there and staying a week or two before going home and spending a week with my mother. It just so happened that I just got done spending a week with my mother."

Yoshika nodded her head in agreement with what Chinatsu said.

"I was on my way there running through the forest when I stopped when I felt an unknown magic swell up inside me," said Chinatsu. "I was afraid of it because it was unknown to me and I never felt it before. I tried to keep it down, but continued to struggle with doing so. My body was hot, my heart was racing, and due to the struggle with keeping it down I was shaking uncontrolable. I was eventually unable to stand and fell over onto my hands in knees as I continued to try to hold it back, but i couldn't hold it all. My hands started to glow red and as they did the ground under them started to catch on fire. I pushed myself back on my feet to keep the forest from catching completely on fire, but my efforts was in vein. My body started to glow red from head to toe and then my Fuso leapord cat tail and ears came out. The fire started spreading from my feet across the ground even though I was trying to contain it. The trees nearby burst into flames from the heat I was giving off before they started preading towards the other trees. Soon the forest was completely on fire and I could do nothing, but stand there and shake uncontrolably. Soon I remembered mom was still home and turned to where our house was in the forest before making my way there as quickly as I could while holding the power back."

Chinatsu took a deep breath as Yoshika and Mio remainded silent listening to her. Then she continued.

"Once I got home the house was completely on fire and without thinking about myself at all I rushed inside and started looking all over for my mother shouting for her," said Chinatsu. "However I never got a reply at all no matter how many times I shouted. I continued to look through the house for her before checking the last place I could think the kitchen. When I got there was flames all around the area. I continued to look around before part of the house collapsed and I looked over at it. I then turned my head before seeing something shinning and went over to it to find a golden locket. My mother's golden locket."

Mio's eyes widen as she heard that and looked to the golden locket in Chinatsu hand before recovering and looking back at Chinatsu. Chinatsu took a deep breath before continuing.

"After retreaving it I then looked around the kitchen, but all I could fine was flames, black and burnt wood, and ashes," said Chinatsu. "I knew my mother was gone and that I was the one responsible. However I didn't have much time to think on that at the moment as I knew I need to get out of the house and forest, but I was unsure where to go. The only thing I could think of was to head to town so I made my way there quickly. As I got closer my vision started to get blurry most likely due to the strain of holding my powers back. Then as I came out of the forest my powers vanished and I walked a little forwards before I started to fall towards the grown. I seen and heard someone shouting at me, but couldn't make who they was or hear properly."

"That was me," said Yoshika. "I noticed the forest was on fire and quickly made my way there after alerting my mom and grandma. After I got to the forest you started falling forwards before falling to the ground. I shouted at you as you did before I went over to you and carried you back home."

Chinatsu nodded her head as she said that.

"You carried her?" questioned Mio.

"My heart was racing and I didn't think much at the time," said Yoshika.

"Adrenaline rush," said Mio as Chinatsu nodded her head. 

"I woke up at Yoshika's house, but at the time I didn't know where I was," said Chinatsu. "That was until Yoshika spoke up. Then I turned and looked at her, but all I could picture was flames everywhere and Yoshika inside the flames. I didn't want that."

"So you pushed them away," said Mio coming to the conclusion of what happened.

"Yes," said Chinatsu. "I hurt Yoshika pretty bad that day emotionally, but it was to risky. I shouted at them and even told Yoshika I didn't need friends or a best friend. I even shouted at my father when he showed up that I didn't need him either. However I didn't know my father. He was like a stranger to me and was never around. I threw my mother's locket at Yoshika luckily though it didn't hit her. I am shamed and not proud of what I did, but you have to understand that I was emotionally scarred."

"Yeah I was emotionally hurt that day," said Yoshika nodding her head before looking down. "I couldn't do anything and to see my best childhood friend like that really made me sad."

"I blacked out after that," said Chinatsu. "This next part though no one knows and I never said a word to anyone about it yet, but you two are close friends and it's about time i tell someone. When I woke up I was in another unknown place and didn't know where I was. All I knew when I woke up was that the ceiling was made out of logs. I then felt something in my hand before looking at it to see it was the necklace, but I didn't know how it got there. Soon I heard my father's voice speak up. Most people world think we got along right at the start."

Chinatsu shook her head as she said that and Mio and Yoshika frowned as they seen that.

"That's not true," said Chinatsu. "I looked over at my father sitting in a chair nearby a fire place with a fire going. I grew a fear to fires only picturing flames everywhere and quickly ran through the place in search of water. Once I got some I went back before putting the fire out in the fire place. I then turne to my father before shouting at him questioning what he was thinking. He tried to call me by my nickname Chi, but I shouted at him to not call me that then I shouted at him again saying that I didn't need him, I didn't need anoyine, that he was no father of mine, that he was never there for me and mommy, and that he never cared about us. My father tried to speak to me again and took his wallet out before coming over to me and getting down. He was about to open his wallet, but I smacked it out of his hands making it hit the wall and then the floor. I looked at it, but it was face down so I didn't think anything of it. I then looked back at my father before shouting at him again saying that I didn't need him, I didn't need anyone, he was never there for me and mommy, and now mommy was gone. After that I ran around the house until I found a door and opened it before going inside looking around quickly. It was my room and I then slammed the door shut making it vibrate, but I made sure to not break it. After that i then went to a wall and curled up into a ball. All I could think was why do I have to have these powers, I don't want them, all I want is mommy, and that mommy is gone and it's my fault. I blamed my self for what happened and these powers I had. I can just imagine what my father went through because of me. I never seen him smile after that for a long time. However before it got better it got worst."

Mio and Yoshika frowned as they heard that and they gulped nervously wondering what more they both had to go through.

"My father continued to cook food for me and a drink, but no matter what he cooked or made I never touched it, but after a few days my father started just putting water for a drink instead and I took that," said Chinatsu. "I still though never took any of the food and only left my room to use the bathroom. For two weeks that continued and my body started to decline do to the starvation I was putting it through. Then one night I was laying on my bed waiting until I was sure my father was asleep. The only thoughts that was running through my head at that time was I hate this world, I hate everyone, I hate myself, I hate everything. Once I knew my father was asleep I made my way out of my room and towards the kitchen quietly. Then when I got to the kitchen I looked around until I found the knives and started looking through them for the biggest one."

"No you didn't," cried Yoshika as tears started to fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Tell me you didn't try to...." said Mio as tears filled her eyes before falling down her cheeks. "Commite."

"Suicide," said Chinatsu nodding her head. "Almost went through with it too, but as I was about to do it my mother's voice ranged out to me. You have to remember at that time I was pretty broken and was going through a depression state. I was emotionally scarred at the moment from what happened. The only thought I had during that time was I didn't want to be in this forsaken world, that I didn't deserve to live, that I was a monster, a murderer. I was emotionally scarred. The regret, the sorrow, the anger it was to much for me. However about half way from going through with it my mother's voice ranged out stopping me. She told me life is precious, that I need to live, that killing myself won't change anything, that it's not going to bring her back. My father soon found me after that and when he seen the knife he quickly knocked it out of my hands. After that he kept them hidden, but I never though of doing it again anyways. I knew my mother was right it wasn't going to change anything. It couldn't bring back what was already lost. There is no redemption for me. My hands will always be soiled with my mother's blood. I can't change or turn back what has happened. After pushing my father away again I then ran back to my room, but instead of being in a ball I started to read instead. My father started making open fire recipes for dinner the next day and at first I wasn't going to try it, but the smell was intoxicating so I tried it and couldn't stop after that. After that my days consisted of me waking up before reading, then breakfast, then reading, then lunch, then reading, then dinner, then reading, then going to bed. I tried to burry all the guily, sorrow, and pain into reading. The food on the other hand got larger every day until I couldn't eat anymore and after that it remaind the same amount everyday. My body started to get healthy again as the days went by, but other then that me and my father never said a would to each other. For eleven months that continued before my father came into my room and tried to speak to me. At first I didn't want to listen, but my father told me that he would explain my powers and that if I though he never cared about me and my mom that I was wrong."

Chinatsu took a deep breath while Yoshika and Mio continued to cry silently as tears fell down their cheeks.

"I turned to my father to see him holding his waller up showing a picture of me and my mother when I was a baby," said Chinatsu. "I was shocked before I ran over and started looking through it to see that my father had all of them. My father explained to me that he really did love me and my mother and that he did everything he did to protect me and my mother. So much so that he would call the house and talk to my mother, Yoka's mom, and Yoka's grandma, but I was always either at Yoka's house or out of the house and he didn't have much time to talk. He also explained that he would send all of his money to my mother just to help take care of me to the point that he actually had to borrow money just to take care of himself. I realized I was wrong and that my father did care about me. After that things started to get better between us. My dad would tell me stories of his job and I would listen to them, I would help him around the house with cutting wood, cleaning, and cooking. He taught me how to make the open fire recipes which turned out better then his, but never complained and smiled. He taught me how to breath in thin air, listen to the sounds of nature around you, and even took over for my mother and sung to me during bed time. Those was the first times I seen my dad smile in over eleven months, but I can just imagine the sadness that he felt that I put him though. Before this though he even explained to me about my magic and the history behind it."

"I never want to hear you do that," said Yoshika before burrying her head and face into Chinatsu chest simingly forgetting that she is naked at the moment. 

"Don't worry my mother's words made me stop and I'll never forget them," said Chinatsu as she held Yoshika head rubbing it.

"I heard about you ancestors," said Mio. "I was shocked to find out you had royal blood in you."

Yoshika pulled her head back before realizing her face was in Chinatsu chest and she was naked. She then blushed before panicking.

"S-S-S-Sorry I didn't mean," said Yoshika waving her hands frantically.

"Relax and calm down Yoka," said Chiantsu. "Besides I understand."

Yoshika took a little moment to calm down and relax before speaking.

"Yeah I was surprised as well when her father explained it to us," said Yoshika. "It took me awhile to understand. I thought Chinatsu was a Princess at first."

"Well I kind of am," said Chinatsu as Yoshika's eyes widen and she looked at her surprised. "According to dad I'm still basically a Princess as I have royal blood running through my veins, but we don't live as royalty because the magic skipped several generations. Still though due to the royal blood through my veins I'm still tied to the royal family of Fuso and the true heir, but we lived as normal humans for ages."

"Yeah 1,000 year," said Mio. "I can't believe it was that long ago. It's no surprise no one seen the magic. All those that went up against it perished."

Chinatsu nodded her head as she said that.

"Anyways after that last month with my father I then decided to return to school," said Chinatsu. "I met Yoshika there and after an ackward moment we eventually rekindled our friendship as best childhood friends."

Chinatsu then opened her hand before looking down at it. Yoshika opened her right hand witch was the opposite one that Chinatsu was looking at and looked at it.

"You can barely tell now," said Yoshika.

"I know," said Chinatsu nodding her head before looking up at Mio. "To rekindle our friendship as best childhood friends we both made a solom vow tied in blood that no matter what happens me and Yoshika would always be best childhood friends. A promise I never will forget and will keep us tied together forever."

Mio smiled as she heard that and knew these two was extremely close. 

"Chi promise me you won't do that again," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu looked down at her left hand before holding it out to Yoshika. Yoshika took it with her right hand.

"I promise Yoshika I'll never try to do that again," said Chinatsu.

"Thank you," said Yoshika.

Yoshika and Chinatsu then let go of hands a moment later. Mio smiled at them as she seen the promise they made.

"I think I would like to go outside for a bit," said Chinatsu.

"Sure, but you going out like that?" asked Mio.

"No, but I almost went to school like that on my first day returning," said Chinatsu.

"What seriously?" asked Mio shocked.

Yoshika looked at Chinatsu suprised with a blush on her face.

"Yeah got so used to walking around the house, reading books on the couch, and doing things around the house and outside that I didn't realize I didn't have anything on until my daddy pointing it out," said Chinatsu. "My body is like a natural heater."

"Yeah tell me about it," said Yoshika. "I wake up sometimes all hot, but gotten used to it since we was little."

"Although I think I better take a bath first," said Chiantsu. "So I'll head there first before we head outside."

"Sure sounds like a good idea," said Mio.

Chinatsu then got up before going to her dresser and getting a change of clean clothing which was all replaced with heat resistance clothing. After that she then grabbed some of her blue hair ties, pink bows, and blue barretts. Then she made sure she had all her cleaning supplies before making her way to the bath with Mio after she went and got her stuff and Yoshika who got her stuff as well. They then enjoyed a nice bath making sure to get all cleaned up and then Chinatsu put her hair up before braiding her thin pieces of hair nearby her ears by herself. After that she then put the barretts in her hair holding her side bangs to the right and left before making her way back to her room. After putting her things away her and Yoshika then met up with Mio as they made their way outside. Once outside they then walked over to the waters edge before sitting down looking out of the water.

Sometime went by before the sun started coming up casting a brilliant sunrise over the water. Chinatsu smiled as she seen it before she stood up and Mio and Yoshika followed.

"Well I suppose I better start breakfast since I got permission to cook," said Chinatsu.

"I'll help," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head before she made her way into the base with Yoshika while Mio stayed outside. She waited for awhile when Chinatsu came back out carrying the food out. Mio had already sat up some tables while they was gone and Chinatsu was preciated of that as she went and put the food on one of them. The others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing started to show up a moment later as they stood around waiting. Lynne went over to the table that Chinatsu was at before speaking.

"I'll help," said Lynne.

"Sure," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu continued to cut up the meat before putting it aside.

"What you want me to do?" asked Lynne.

"Start by cutting the onions into one inch thick slices, but don't chop them," said Chinatsu. 

"What about me?" asked Yoshika.

"You can start on the green peppers or potatoes," said Chinatsu. "Make sure to make then about one inch thick or dice them, but not in small sections. Here i'll show you."

Chinatsu then showed Yoshika how to cut up one of the Potatoes. She cut them into big quarter chunks.

"Like that," said Chinatsu.

"Okay," said Yoshika before she went about cuting more potatoes.

"Am I doing this right?" asked Lynne.

Chinatsu looked over before answering.

"Yeah that's fine," said Chinatsu.

"Okay," said Lynne.

Once they had the meat, green pepers, onions which made Lynne cry, and potatoes cut up it was time to move on to the next step.

"Alright wait a moment," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika and Lynne nodded their heads at her. Chinatsu then went over to the pit which was made of stone on top and underneath to keep the fire contained. She then took a bag of coal before placing them around inside the pit. After that she then light it before she stood back as the coals cought on fire. After that though she put the fire out by suffocating the flame with a steel lid and then pulled it off to reveal only hot coals. Nooding her head she then put the lid down before making her way over to the table. 

"Alright how we do this?" asked Yoshika.

"Depends which one your trying to make," said Chinatsu. "Beef you start with the beef, then add onions, then potatoe, and then green pepper. Repeat that until the skewer is full, but don't over fill it. You only want to come up to about an inch left and try to finish the last piece off with beef. Same with chicken you do the same thing. As for the sea food one you start with fish, then add onion, potatoe, green peper, shrimp, onion, potatoe, green pepper, lobster, onion, potatoe, green pepper, and the repeat until skewer is full."

"What about these ones?" asked Lynne pointing to the whole fish.

"That one is different. Here I'll show you," said Chinatsu as she came over and started dementrating. "First what you want to do is take a pinch of salt and sprinkle it over the fish like this. Make sure to cover the fish, but don't over season it. Make sure both sides are seasoned. Then when done you then take a skewer and go like this."

Chinatsu then started weaving the fish on the skewer to look like a swimming fish. Once done she then sat it aside.

"That is all there is to that one," said Chiantsu.

"Okay," said Lynne before she went and started working on the fish.

Chinatsu went over and checked how Yoshika was doing to see she started on the beef and was doing fine. Chinatsu went and started working on the fish, shirmp, and lobster one. 

Meanwhile the others in the 501st just continued to sit around at table or stand around while they watched. Minna and Mio was one of the ones standing around watching as the others went to work on breakfast.

"Is she going to cook without flames?" asked Minna confused.

"You got me I don't know," said Mio.

"I heard it was good," said Minna.

They went back to watching for a little while before Minna spoke up quietly.

"Her striker unit came in," said Minna.

"What really?" asked Mio.

"Yeah it came in last night. They had a heck of a time getting it into the hangar," said Minna. "The striker unit itself weighs in at 20,000 tons, the two fliegerhamers weigh in at 10,000 tons each, and the two MG 42's weigh in at 5,000 tons each. For a total of 50,000 tons not including ammo. They was unsure how heavy to make it since we don't know the limit of her ability, but since she said heavier is better they just took a guess. I don't know if she be able to use it."

"I guess there is only one way to find out," said Mio.

"Agreed," said Minna. "Hopefully she will. If she doesn't then it's going to take longer."

"Indead," said Mio. "I'd like to get her flying as soon as possible."

"It'll be disconcerting if we can't get our ace flying," said Minna.

"Agreed," said Mio. "Barkhorn did say that her normal strength with her magic and so far she showed a good amount of it, but we don't know her peak. All we can do is wait and see."

Minna nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile Chinatsu just finished with the fish, shrimp, and lobster one. Yoshika and Lynne was still working, but they was going carefully making sure not to mess it up. This was the first time either of them had ever done this even though Yoshika has tasted it before.

"How you two doing?" asked Chiantsu.

"Sorry if we are slow Chi," said Yoshika.

"Don't worry just relax and keep at it you two are new to this," said Chinatsu. "I'll just go check the pit."

Yoshika and Lynne nodded there heads at her as she said that. Chinatsu then went over before checking the pit making sure that the coals was still red and hot and burning, but not on fire or out. Then she went back before she started working on the chicken one. After some hard wook they finally finished with that.

"Alright Yoshika how about you go make some natto," said Chinatsu.

"No way didn't you hear me!" shouted Perrine. "I said never to make that again!"

Chinatsu ignored her again as Yoshika nodded her head and her and Lynne went inside the base. Chinatsu then took the skewers before walking over to the pit ignoring Perrines complaints.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" shouted Perrine. "I said never make that again! Hey are you listening!"

Chinatsu however ignored her making Perrine grit her teet in annoyance. Chinatsu continued to go to work by sticking the food into the ground peircing the concreat that was there and breaking it. This seemed to shut Perrine up though as her eyes widen and her face went blue with fear. Chinatsu continued to go around the outside of the pit sticking the food into the ground around in on a slant so that the food was leaning slightly over the pit. Once done she put the rest that would not fit back on the table and then went back over to the pit before crouching down and carefully watching the food. Yoshika and Lynne came back with the natto not to much later before setting it on the table next to the food. Perinne looked at it in disgust, but remained quite. She however wasn't the only one that noticed. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn and most of the others noticed as well. 

Chinatsu continued to crouch around the pit carefuly watching the food and turning it slighly every so often while everyone watched. Soon you could smell it in the area and the smell of the food was intoxicating making their mouths water as they waited in anticipation. Perrine, Shirley, Lucchini, Erica, Sanya, and even Eila's mouths was drooling as well even though they was looking at the food in disgust. They wasn't the only ones though as the others also found themselves drooling as well including Mio and Minna. Minna whipped her mouth before speaking.

"That smell," said Minna.

Mio whipped her mouth before replying, "Yeah I heard it was intoxicating, but I never thought it be this bad."

"It definately smells good," said Minna.

"Sure does," said Mio nodding her head.

After some time Chinatsu pulled the first set out before standing up and hanging on to them. As soon as Yoshika seen her pull them out she ran over before speaking or more like shouting.

"ME! ME! ME!" shouted Yoshika.

Chinatsu giggled at her excited friend before nodding her head.

"Sure what one you want?" asked Chinatsu.

"Seafood one and fish," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu handed her the two she wanted and Yoshika started going straight to work as she bit into it and started devouring it like she was starving.

"Ewww disgusting," said Perrine. "How can someone eat like that?"

Yoshika however ignored her to absorbed in her own world of heaven at the moment. Chinatsu also ignored her as she walked over to Mio.

"So what one you want?" asked Chinatsu.

"Hmmm," said Mio thinking for a moment.

While she was thinking Chinatsu turned to Lynne.

"Lynne can you start serving the natto," said Chinatsu.

"Can't you hear!" shouted Perrine. "I said never make that again!"

Chinatsu ignored her though as Lynne nodded her head and started serving it. Chinatsu looked back at Mio waiting.

"I don't know it's so hard to chose," said Mio.

"There's plent for everyone to have more then one of each," said Chinatsu.

"Oh in that case I think I'll start with the seafood and fish," said Mio.

Chinatsu handed her the two before she walked over to Barkhorn.

"What about you Barkhorn?" asked Chinatsu.

"I think I'll go with seafood and fish as well," said Barkhorn making her mind quickly as soon as she seen Yoshika devour the two.

Chinatsu hand her the two just as Mio took a bit of her own. Mio eyes widen in shock before she started devouring hers as well.

"Mio calm down," said Minna. "Your going to chock."

"C-C-Can't help it," said Mio after swallowing. "It's so good. I never tastes anything this good before."

Minna eyes widen as she heard that and then watched as Mio went back to devouring the food.

Chinatsu then went over to Minna before looking at her.

"What about you?" asked Chinatsu.

"I think I'll try the beef and chicken first," said Minna.

Chinatsu nodded her head as she handed her the two of them.

"Oh wow!" shouted Barkhorn with wide eyes after she took a bits. "It's so good."

Barkhorn started devouring the food just like Mio and Yoshika.

Chinatsu then went to Sanya before looking at her.

"What one you two want?" asked Chinatsu.

"Ummm," said Sanya thinking. "Seafood and fish."

"Same here," said Eila.

Chinatsu nodded her head before handing them the ones they wanted. As she did Minna took a bit of her before her eyes widen in surprise. Then she started devouring it as she spoke.

"oo od," said Minna.

Mio nodded her head in agreement while everyone sweet dropped except those that was devouring theirs already, Yoshika, and Chinatsu. Chinatsu then went over to Shirley and Lucchini. Shirley got into trouble after recent events by Minna and Mio, but whatever was said was between them. She appologized however to Chinatsu which surprised Lucchini. Chinatsu waved it off before appologizing to her as well if what she said came out rude, but none the less still remains unimpressed. Shirley just nodded her head and took it as she said that. After that the two was on speaking terms, but was not close. Lucchini on the other hand was not on speaking terms with Chinatsu though and Chinatsu only spoke to her when necessary.

"What do you two want?" asked Chinatsu. 

"I try the seafood and fish," said Shirley.

"Beef and chicken," said Lucchini.

Chinatsu handed Shirley the food who passed the ones Lucchini wanted to her. Sanya and Eila gasped as they tasted theirs before they started devouring their food without another word. Then Chinatsu made her way to Erica. 

"What about you?" asked Chinatsu.

"Beef and chicken," said Erica.

Chinatsu nodded her head before handing them to her. Shirley then tasted her food before gasping and devouring hers. A moment later Lucchini took a small bit of hers, but a moment later she started devouring hers as well. Chinatsu made her way over to Lynne who was finished serving the natto already. Everyone in the area had some, but Perrine was looking at it with disgust. The others however continued to go back and forth eating both the natto and the food quickly.

"What you want Lynne?" asked Chinatsu.

"I'll take seafood and fish," said Lynne.

Chinatsu nodded her head before handing her the two she wanted. As she did Erica gasped before she started devouring her's without another word while Barkhorn nodded her head nearby. Chinatsu then made her way over to Perrine last before speaking.

"What ones you want?" asked Chinatsu.

"You can't exspect me to eat that and this," said Perrine pointing to the bowl.

"Suit yourself starve then," said Chinatsu as she turned around. "They always say you should be greatful for what you do have. Some people don't have the luxary of getting so much food and starve."

Chinatsu then started walking away.

"Wait," said Perrine a moment later.

Chinatsu stopped before turning her head towards her.

"Yes?" questioned Chinatsu.

"I'll take a beef and chicken," said Perrine.

"I thought you didn't want to eat this and that?" said Chinatsu pointing to the natto. "Don't tell me your having second thought now."

Perrine gritted her teeth annoyed.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Chinatsu. "If not I can always give it to someone else."

"No, No, I'll take it," said Perrine waving her hand.

Chinatsu nodded her head before walking over and handing her the two. Mio noticed it before speaking as she swallowed a bit.

"Phycological warfair," said Mio quietly and Minna nodded her head in agreement.

Minna then swallowed a bit before speaking, "Indead it was."

They then went back to eating a moment later. Everyone else was already devouring it, but they wasn't eating quickly, but at a steady and fast pace none the less. Yoshika finished her's first before running over to Chinatsu.

"More! More!" shouted Yoshika.

"What ones?" asked Chinatsu.

"Beef and chicken," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head before handing the ones she wanted to her. Yoshika went straight to work at eating it after she recieved them. Perrine then tried her's before gasping.

"What is this?" questioned Perrine. "It's so good."

Perrine then started devouring her's just as quickly as the others. Chinatsu went over to the table before setting the ones she didn't give out down on a plater. Then she turned to the others.

"If you want more there right here," said Chinatsu pointing. "Help yourself, but make sure to let everyone have there own fill. That goes double for you Yoka."

"Awe," said Yoshika pouting.

"I know you well," said Chinatsu. "You couldn't even pass these out without eating them yourself."

"No fair," said Yoshika pouting.

"Don't worry there is plenty to go around," said Chinatsu.

"Yay," said Yoshika before going back to eatting.

Mio heard that before swollowing and speaking quietly.

"She definitely knows her well," said Mio.

Minna stopped and swallowed before speaking, "Do you know something I don't?"

"I do," said Mio. "She had a nightmare last night at around two in the morning. Scared Yoshika so badly that she came and got me. We continued to try to wake her up, but nothing worked for awhile. Eventually we woke her up. I just got the complete story of what happened and this time not from someone else's perspective."

Minna gasped before looking at her and speaking quietly, "You mean she told you herself?"

Mio nodded her head before replying, "Every last bit of it. Including the blood sworn vow between them."

"Blood sworn vow," said Minna quietly.

"Yup when they was younger," said Mio nodding her head. "You wouldn't began to imagine what they went through. Her, her father, and Yoshika."

Mio shook her head as she said that. Minna looked at her curiously.

"The pain she felt was terrible," said Mio. 

"I bet," said Minna.

"No you don't no the half of it," said Mio. "I'll tell you after I fishing this great food."

Minna nodded her head and they went back to eating. While they was busy talking Chinatsu picked some more up before taking them over to the fire and started cooking them. Then she crouched down and carefully watched them turning them slightly as she did. Mio and Minna finished theirs and then the two disappeared for a little while before coming back. As they did they looked normal apparently have taken time for Minna to recover from what she heard. Barkhorn noticed their disappearance while no one else did and went over just incase something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" asked Barkhorn.

"No," said Minna shaking her head. "Nothing. Mio was just talking about some training she did."

Mio nodded her head since it was somewhat true, but they talked about that some time ago. It was just used as a cover up as neither of them wanted to speak about it anymore. It wasn't a fond memory to speak of.

"I'm going to go get some more," said Mio.

"Same here although I do hope they are still warm," said Minna.

"Agreed," said Mio.

They then headed towards the table as Barkhorn watched them go, but she had a feeling that there was something they wasn't telling her. Although she couldn't figure what it was. She soon however shrugged it off as she went back to her spot and continued eating. Mio and Minna got their food before they came back and began to eat their food. Soon Chinatsu pulled some more out before setting them aside making sure to put the hot ones at the bottom so the previous ones would get eaten first. Then she grabbed some more and started cooking them. Everyone continued to help themselve to more and more of them as they continued to eat and Chinatsu continued to put more on the pit and take them off. Soon though everyone was full and couldn't eat anymore of them and Chinatsu was on her last set of cooking at the moment. She pulled them off a moment later before letting them join all the others. Chinatsu then started grabbing one after another before she quickly devoured them and it didn't mater if it was seafood, fish, beef, chicken, natto. She ate it all and continued to go for more and more. She ate more then anyone did and finished the rest of them by herself which was a lot. Chinatsu then fell onto the ground with her arms out satisfied afterwords, but she wasn't hurt at all as she looked at the sky.

"That was so satisfying," said Chinatsu.

"That was unblieveable," said Perrine. "I never tasted anything like it. What was it?"

"Well it was seafood, fish, chicken, and beef," said Chinatsu. 

"How do you make it?" asked Mio.

"Well the seafood and fish is simple, the chicken one you cook with the vegteables and other stuff, the beef one you use different parts of the meet. Like heart, live, whatever part has meat. Then you cook it with the vegtables."

"H-h-heart, L-l-liver," stuttered Perrine as her face tuned blue in sickness. "Why would you make us eat something so disgusting."

"When your growing up in a place with minor resources you learn to preciate everything," said Chinatsu. "Nothing goes to waste. That's the way of the land specially in the mountains."

"Ugh caveman," said Lucchini blue in the face.

"Well that's interesting," said Mio. "Never though of it that way. Got to say though it was the best thing I had."

"Agreed," said Minna. 

Chinatsu went back to looking up at the sky for a little while. Soon Mio spoke again.

"Chi let's head to the hangar," said Mio.

Chinatsu hearing that stood up quickly before looking at Mio jogging in place.

"Oh are we going to train?" questioned Chinatsu excitedly.

"Not that hangar the othr hangar," said Mio realizing what she was refearing to.

"Oh we going to train the others," said Chinatsu excitedly.

"No," said Mio.

Chinatsu stopped jogging in place as she frowned and looked down sadly and confused.

"Your striker unit and weapons came in," said Mio.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Chinatsu as her eyes light up in excitement. Everyone else had the same reaction as she did as well looking surprised and shocked except Minna.

Chinatsu then took off quickly only after a few minutes after eating. A gust of wind kicked up as she took off. A moment later though she came back.

"Oh almost forgot," said Chinatsu before running over and getting the bucket of water.

Then she went over and put out the hot coals. Once done she then quickly went about taking care of the dishes that she used before taking them inside the hangar quickly. Then she dashed off again towards the hangar. Everyone stood there as they watched her. Yoshika and Lynne tried to help her, but she took whatever they picked up before dashing off. So they could only stand there and watch after that. 

"Well ummm guess we better get moving," said Mio.

Minna nodded her head in agreement and then everyone made there way to the hangar quickly, but not to quickly not wanting to loss there breakfast. When they got there they walked in to see Chinatsu runing for a spot in the hangar that had two black fliegerhammers, to a spot that had two black MG 42's, to a spot that had a pure black striker unit. There was a spot nearby that seemed to have the ammo for it and Chiantsu could be seen going over to that and bouncing between them like a kid in a candy story.

"How excited can one be?" questioned Perrine. "You would think it's her birthday or something."

Minna and Mio looked at each other as she said that before Mio whispered.

"Think we should tell them?" asked Mio.

"No they fine out sooner or later," said Minna.

Mio nodded her head before she walked up to the striker unit that was a little bigger the most striker units, but not much bigger. Chinatsu was currently looking at it when she got there with Minna who came with her.

"Pure black," said Mio.

"Yeah they wasn't sure what color to make it," said Minna.

"It's a little plain," said Perrine walking up.

"No it's great," said Chinatsu.

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused as they looked at her.

Chinatsu however ignored them as she ran a hand across the surface of the striker unit touching it. Mio was curious about something though and spoke up a moment later.

"Hey Barkhorn see if you can lift up one of those Fligerhammers," said Mio.

"Ummm sure," said Barkhorn confused.

"Their Fliegerhammer B3's," said Minna.

"There huge," said Yoshika.

"Indead they are Miyafuji," said Mio.

The Fligerhammer B3's was indead huge too. They was much bigger then the one Sanya uses.

"This will be easy," said Erica.

Mio knew that Barkhorn had no chance of lifting that up and Minna looked at her confused knowing she knew she wouldn't be able to lift it. Each one of those Fligerhammers weighs at 10,000 tons a piece and Mio knew that Barkhorn could only lift up to one tone beams for a short amount of time. Sanya and everyone continued to look confused or smiled like Erica as they watched Barkhorn walk over to one Fligerhammer. Barkhorn then put a hand on it before she tried to lift it and continued to struggle and stuggle, but didn't even manage to move it once. Erica smile faded as confusion sat in. She knew that Barkhorn could lift Sanya's just fine, but this fligerhammer she couldn't evne move. 

"Guahhh heavy," said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn then stepped back before her familiar ears and tail popped out. Erica seen this and smiled thinking she had this. Barkhorn walked towards the Fligerhammer and tried to lift it again. Again she could to struggle and struggle, but didn't even manage to move it once. Erica smile faded again as confusion sat in. She could figure out what was going on here. It just didn't make sense.

"Arrrrr... so heavy," said Barkhorn.

"Can't lift it?" asked Mio.

"I'm trying with all I have, but it not budging," said Barkhorn.

"Okay that's enough Barkhorn," said Mio.

"Yes Ma'am," said Barkhorn stepping back and disengaging her familiar. There was sweat that ran down her face due to the intensity of the Fligerhammer and her struggle.

"Now see if you can pick up one of those MG 42's," said Mio.

"Sure," said Barkhorn.

Erica smiled thinking this should be simple enough. Barkhorn walked over before she put her hands on the MG 42 and tried to pick it up, but continued to struggle to do so. Erica smile faded as she seen that before confusion sat in. She was so highly confused at the moment. Barkhorn stepped back before letting her familiar tail and ears out then walked up to the MG 42 and tried to lift it, but she continued to struggle and struggle again. 

"Jeez so heavy," said Barkhorn.

"Can't lift them?" asked Mio.

"I'm trying with everything I have, but their not budging," said Barkhorn.

"Alright that's enough," said Mio.

"Yes Ma'am," said Barkhorn stepping back and disengaging her familiar. Heavy sweat ran down her face due to the intensity of the fligerhammer and her stuggle with it.

"Alright Chi you try," said Mio.

"Yes Mi," said Chinatsu.

"There is no way she be able to lift that," said Erica. "That's highly impossible."

"Hmmm highly impossible huh?" questioned Mio.

Chinatsu went over to the fligerhammer before rubbing a hand across it getting the feeling of the fligerhammer. Then she put her hands on the fligerhammer and tried to pick it up, but continued to struggle moving it at all. 

"See told you she can't lift it," said Erica.

Mio didn't reply to her though as she watched Chinatsu step back away from the fligerhammer with a smile on her face.

"Heavy," said Chinatsu.

"Can't lift it?" asked Mio.

"No Mi," said Chinatsu.

"Alright then you know what to do," said Mio.

Chinatsu nodded her head before releasing her familiar as her Fuso leopard cat ears and tail popped out along with her antennas. Sanya continued to look at her in interest as she seen that. Yoshika, Barkhorn, Minna, and Mio continued to wait with anticipation wondering if she be able to lift it or not. Everyone else on the other hand was unsure or thought she would never lift them. Chinastu walked forwards before putting her hands on the fliegerhamer, but then took one hand off it before lifting it up into the air with ease and rest it on her shoulder. Mio, Minna, Yoshika, and Barkhorn smiled while everyone else gasped in shock and in disbelief. Chinatsu didn't stop there though as she went to the other fligerhammer and then lifted that one up with ease as well resting it on her other shoulder. Chinatsu then turned before pointing the two fligerhammers at the back of the hangar, but before she did she checked before she picked them up to make sure the safety was on.

"How are they?" asked Mio.

"They have a nice weight to them," said Chinatsu. "There good guns."

Chinatsu then rested them on her shoulder as Mio nodded her head. Then Chinatsu walked over before putting the Fligerhammer B3's back on their stand. After that she started making her way over to the MG 42's before turning and making her way over to the ammo. Mio, Yoshika, Minna, Barkhorn, and everyone else watched as she opened one of them storage for ammo before pulling out one belt after another throwing them over her right and left shoulder in an x. Once she was done with that she then went over to the MG 42's and picked them up before throwing them over her shoulders as well. The she made her way over to the fligerhammer B3's again and Mio smiled as she did along with Yoshika, Minna, and Barkhorn. She then picked up the Fligerhammers before she stepped away some and then pointed them out. After a few moment Chinatsu then switched with her MG 42's quickly taking aim. She then nodded her head.

"Very nice feel to them," said Chinatsu. "They got a nice weight to them."

"Alright then how about we go test them," said Mio.

"Yes i was just about to suggest that," said Chinatsu nodding her head. 

A little while later after everything was set up and in place for testing the weapons. Mio was ready to see what the guns can do and to see if nothing was wrong with them. Everyone one else was out there as well some of them thinking she won't be able to hit the targets. Others of them just curious as to what the weapons could do. Perrine walked forwards before speaking.

"Major Sakamoto don't you think those are a little far out?" questioned Perrine. "Besides there is so many."

"Yeah she won't be able to even hit them," said Erica.

What Perrine said was indead true the targets was a lot farther out then what they did for training. Not to mention there was many of them as well some of them even farther out then the previous one all over the water. 

"No they are fine," said Mio before turning to them. "Now be quiet!"

"Yes Ma'am," said everyone except Minna who remainded quiet and curious.

Mio then turned to Chinatsu before speaking, "Alright Chi use the MG 42's first."

"Yes Mi," said Chinatsu before switching to the MG 42's.

Chinatsu then turned to the water and Mio came up before pointing towards the target closet to them. That was farther out then what even Lynne was shooting at previously. Everyone thought that this was a little bit much for Mio. Yeah she was intense, but she never went this far during training and this was just to test a weapon.

"Roger," said Chinatsu.

Mio then stepped back as Chinatsu then switched the gun from auto to single shot before holding the guns out sideways and on a slight angle. Everyone except for a select few was confused on the way she held the guns. Some of them thinking she will never hit it like that. Chinatsu then pulled the trigger as as single shot fired and Mio watched. Chinatsu didn't even watch as she turned around resting both guns on her shoulders. Mio continued to look at the target until it was hit form to different points directly in the middle. Mio then put the binoculars down.

"Perfect shot," said Mio. "Dead Bullseye."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and disbelief except for a select few like Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. Chinatsu then turned around before switching the guns and then holding the out the same and then pulled the trigger. The machine guns started firing rapidly sending out several shots from both guns. Chinatsu emptyed the round of belted ammo before turning and resting the guns on her shoulders. Mio continued to look at the target unit it was peppered with shots to the point it shattered into pieces. Then she put the binoculars down.

"Nice work Chi," said Mio. "Target eliminated."

"Roger," said Chinatsu.

Everyone else eyes was wide in even more shock and disbelief except for a slect few like Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. 

"Alright switch to the Fligerhammer and show us the rockets," said Mio.

Chinatsu understood what she meant by that. Everyone else didn't think much on it though and just thought she was speaking normally except Minna who knew. Chinatsu switched out quickly from the MG 42's to the Fligerhammers and rested them on her shoulder as she faced the water. Mio walked up before pointing to a target next to the previous one that was farther out then was Sanya's fligerhammers could reach. 

"Roger," said Chinatsu.

Mio then stepped back and then Chinatsu checked the fligerhammers for a moment before pointing them out towards the target. She had four settings on the fligerhamer. Rockets, guided rockets, torpedo rockets, and guided torpedo rockets. Chinatsu made sure it was set on just rockets before pointing the fligerhammers out towards the target. Sanya continued to watch in interest. Everyone else continued to watch in either curious or thinking she would never hit it. Chinatsu then pulled the triger and 24 rockets flew out total as they headed for the target in the distance. Mio continued to watch the target through the binoculars along with Minna. a moment later there was a boom that ringed out as they target was completely obliterated making the others gasp in surprise and shock while some gaps in disbelief. 

"That's some firepower," said Minna.

"Indead," said Mio. "Nice show Chinatsu. Completely eliminated that target. Alright onto the next target."

Mio then showed Chinatsu which one and Chinatsu nodded her head at her. Then Chinatsu quickly switched the setting to guided before pointing the fliger hammers out for a moment to get a lock on. Once she got it she then moved the fligerhamers and pointed them straight up before pulling the tigger.

"Ahahahahaha," said Lucchini laughing. "What are you shooting at?"

"Wait a moment," said Erica. "If she shot up doesn't that mean they will come.."

Erica didn't need to finish that as everyone except for Minna, Mio, and Chinatsu started to panick and run around the area.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted everyone. "There going to hit! Everyone take cover!"

"Stop moving around!" shouted Mio who was looking through the binoculars with Minna.

Everyone frozen in place before looking back at Chinatsu, Mio, and Minna confused. The rockets continued in the air before they turned in an arc and started falling back down towards the water. As soon as they got close to the water they change course again as they headed for the target. Everyone noticed that and was confused as to what was going on. It was like the rockets had a mind on their own. A moment later there was an explosion indicating that the attack took place. Mio and Minna seen the destruction of the target and nodded their head.

"That's will be handy," said Minna.

"Agreed," said Mio. "Target completely eliminated. Next one."

"Yes Mi," said Chinatsu as she switched the settings again.

Barkhorn walked over having recovered from the panic.

"What was that?" questioned Barkhorn.

"Guided rockets," said Minna.

Everyone's eyes widen as they heard that in surprise in shock. Some of them came back over now having recovered from the panic while others remained frozen in place in disbelief. Mio then walked up to Chinatsu before pointing to the next target which was at the same distance as the first one.

"Roger," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu then pointed the fligerhammers out towards the target taking aim before pulling the trigger. Mio and Minna watched as the rocket continued forwards a little before dropping into the water and diappearing under the water to the confusion of most of the others.

"Ehhhh torpedos?" questioned Barkhorn.

"Yes," said Mio before she looked through the binoculars with Minna at the target.

Barkhorn was surprised as she heard that, but none the less nodded her head and recovered. The other was shocked though as they heard that or confused, but none the less remaind quiet. A moment later there was an explosion indicating the attack took place.

"Good to see that's working," said Minna.

"Yeah good work Chinatsu," said Mio. "On to the last one."

"Huh?" questioned the others confused before Perrine spoke up, "but Major there still more targts."

"I know that Perrine," said Mio.

"Roger," said Chinatsu as she switched sitting.

Mio then walked forwards before pointing to another target and then stepped back. Chinatsu nodded her head before pointing at it with the fligerhamers. Once she got a lock on which only took a few seconds she then moved the fliger hamer to the north west of the target before pulling the trigger. The rocket came out and travel a short ways before dropping into the water then it continued under the water forwards. After a little while it changed course as it headed for the target. Mio and Mio continued to look through the binoculars nearby. There was an explosion a moment later indicating the attack took place.

"Looks good," said Minna.

"Yup seems to be in working order," said Mio putting the binoculars down. "Well then how about we head back to the hangar then."

"Yes Mi," said Chinatsu.

Everyone else looked confused though about the other target, but even Minna didn't know what the other targets was for. She just shrugged it off. 

They got back to the hangar a moment later and stood there. Mio then spoke up a moment later.

"Alright keep that on and try the striker unit," said Mio.

Minna gasped as she looked at her, "Mio don't you think that's a bit hasty. Shouldn't we try the striker unit first."

Minna looked worried, but know one except Mio knew why.

"No this will be fine," said Mio.

"Alright if you say so," said Minna.

"Roger," said Chinatsu before she ran over to the striker unit and then jumped into it.

Do to how the Striker unit was made she was able to get into it without having to worry about damaging the fligerhammer or MG 42's.

"Chinatsu Yamamoto prepared for take off," said Chinatsu.

Mio and the others was not in the hangar anymore, but they was nearby the area. Mio's voice was heard a moment later even though Chinatsu didn't have no intercom. Due to her absolute antenna's she didn't need one. 

"All clear for take off," said Mio.

"Roger that Mi," said Chinatsu.

A moment later the striker unit started up as six magic propellers appeared and then a huge magic circle appeared underneath her. The roar of thunder could be heard loudly that shook the intire base and hangar. 

"That's quiet loud," said Mio.

"Really didn't notice," said Chinatsu. "Taking off."

Chinatsu then flew out of the hangar quickly and with amazingly fast speed as she accelerated down the air field. Everyone continued to watch her as she flew down the airfield, but she never pulled up. Some of them had worried faces, some of the had a smile, some of them calm and just watched curiously.

"She's going to crash," said Erica.

"I agree," said Perrine.

Chinatsu continued to get closer and closer to the end of the airfield as the others watched.

"See she's going to crash," said Erica. "She hasn't pulled up yet and accended."

However a moment later her words was proven wrong completely. Chinatsu pulled up at the last moment with quickly speed before shooting into the air quickly as she accended. Then she stopped in the air a moment later floating there, but loving the feeling of being in the air for the first time in a long time. 

"W-W-What?" questioned Erica and Lucchini in disbelief.

"Didn't I tell you already," said Mio. "She pulls up at the last moment. I don't like repeating myself Lieutenant hartmann and Ensign Lucchini."

They both instantly shut up, but none the less had one mouths in shock and disbelief. If only they knew how much weight she was carrying at the moment. Chinatsu continued to float there in the air getting the feel of how heavy the striker unit and equipment was.

"How does it feel Chi?" asked Mio.

"Heavy," said Chinatsu. "It's a good striker unit and armaments. Stabilization is good."

"Alright wait there for a moment," said Mio.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

Everyone was standing there and heard what Mio said to Chinatsu. They looked at her confused before seeing her running off into the hangar.

"Huh where she going?" asked Perrine.

"I have a pretty good idea," said Minna. "Although I could be wrong."

Everyone just continued to wait until they heard the sound of another striker unit starting up and Mio's voice.

"This is Major Sakamoto," said Mio. "Taking off."

"I thought so," said Minna.

They then watched as Mio took off out of the hanger, but instead of accending into the air they watched as she continued down the airfield accelerating. She continued to get closer and closer towards the end of the airfield.

"Ahhh she's going to crash!" shouted Perrine freaking out.

However a moment later her worries was put to rest. Mio pulled up at the last moment before accending into the air shocking everyone except Minna. Mio then came to rest next to Chinatsu floating in the air.

"Good to see you in the air Chi," said Mio.

"Glad to be back in the air Mi," said Chinatsu.

"You ready for this?" asked Mio. "Don't tell me you got rusty now."

"Hahahaha you forget who the genius is around here," said Chinatsu.

This fraze seemed to got on Lucchini's nerves as she heard it, but none the less remainded quiet.

"Alright well lets see what the genius ace can do then," said Mio.

This fraze seemed to got on Erica's nerves as she heard it, but none the less remainded quiet.

"Roger that Mi," said Chinatsu. "Just make sure you don't slack off."

"Hahahah unlike you I been practicing," said Mio.

"Right well then lets put what you know to the test," said Chinatsu.

"Roger that," said Mio.

"This should be interesting," said Minna.

They then took off flying through the air as they decended and as they did Chinatsu switched out to her MG 42's. She then made sure they was on automatic instead of single shot. They both then took aim farther away then most people would before firing. Chinatsu's shots peppered her target destroying it instantly while Mio got a perfect shot on hers. Chinatsu and Mio pulled up staying in formation side by side flying through the air before decending on another target and this time Chinatsu switched the MG 42's to single shot. They then both toom aim farther away then most people would again before firing and bothing getting a perfect shot. Chinatsu then switched out to her fliger hammers in the air as she pulled up then they flew through the air before dropping back down towards another target. Chinatsu and Mio fell out of the sky completely upside down before taking shots at their next targets. Chinatsu completely demolished her's and Mio got another perfect shot.

"Alright lets see what you got," said Chinatsu.

"Hahahaha sure lets go for it," said Mio.

Chinatsu switched out to her MG 42's again before they took off farther away and then did a sharp u turn heading back towards the targets. Chinatsu dropped towards the water spraying water into the air along with Mio as they closed in. Then they started weaving through the targets and shouting at them quickly as they passed. Every shot was a perfect shot or peppered until shattered. Chinatsu quickly reloaded in between targets as needed with the exra ammo she brought. This continued until they demolished all of them.

"That 20 here," said Mio.

"30 here," said Chinatsu. "Alright lets see what you can do."

"Roger that," said Mio.

Chinatsu then pulled up along with Mio beside her shooting into the air. Then they leveled out before flying off together side by side. Chinatsu and Mio then performed hard right turns that seemed almost imposible to make as they would pull up directly right behind their opponet. They then did the same by performing a hard left. After that it was a upwards u-turn and then a downwards u-turn. They then shot up into the air going completely up before performing a 180 degree turn and decending back down. As they decend down they did a spiral before Chinatsu broke off to the right and Mio broke off to the left coming out of the spiral. They then did an arch and meet back up at the top as they came together. Chinatsu and Mio then decended towards the water getting closer and closer before leveling out at the last moment spraying water into the air as they flew across it. As they did they started swirving and dodging to the right and left in a zig zag pattern. Then they pulled up before shooting back into the air doing another spiral. They broke off of that before shooting at a 45 degree angle to the right and left with Chinatsu on the right and Mio on the left. They then performed another sharp 45 degree angle as they headed back to each other making a diamond from the performance. After that they then shot up into the air straight side by side before perform hard u turns and heading straight back down. 

"Hey that's our formation practicing," said Erica frowning.

"That's a pretty sharp turn there," said Minna. "That turn was a lot smaller then both of yours."

Erica was not happy who did this nobody thing they was. They wasn't an ace.

"Those tricks," said Perrine. "There what she used against me. I could do nothing against her. Even my technique I was practicing failed."

"Alright lets head back to base there something I want you to try," said Mio. "To test that striker some more. Keep your weapons with you."

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

They then head stopped just above the water a little ways before floating their and then head back to base. They landed a moment later, but not long after that Chinatsu flew back out along with Mio. Before they shot off back into the air, but Chinatsu shot off quickly climbing to a high altitude before floating there.

"So what was it?" asked Mio.

"1,000 meters or 3,280 feet in 30 seconds," said Chinatsu.

"Impressive you managed to make a new record of accent," said Mio. "Alright now see how fast you can go."

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

Lucchini narrowed her eyes angry. She broke she's record of fastest accent every. Everyone else was pretty impressed even Shirley had to admit that was impressive. Only a select few did not find that impressive and that was Lucchini, Erica, and Perrine. Chinatsu turned before she shot off quickly making a sonic boom ring out. Shirley gasped as she heard it.

"No way did she just hit mach one from the start?" questioned Shirley.

Lucchini frowned not happy.

"What's you speed Chi?" questioned Mio.

"1,234 kilometers or 766 miles per hour," said Chinatsu. 

"Alright now try climbing as high as you can," said Mio.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

Everyone that was watch eyes widen in surprise as they heard that. 

Meanwhile where Chinatsu was at she quickly changed course accending into the air at the speed of sound. As she passed certain points she called in and she started glowing red as the temperture dropped.

"20,000 meters.... 30,000 meters.... 40,000 meters... 50,000 meters.... 54,864 meters," said Chinatsu. "I'm pulling back striker unit can't handle any farther."

"Roger that," said Mio. "Good work head back."

"Roger that heading back after decent," said Chinatsu.

The others that was at the base eyes widen in shock and in disbelief as no one was able to go past 10,000 meter and even doing so was pushing it. Lucchini and Erica didn't take the the information so well. Erica and Lucchini was both upset do to the ariel manuver that they did. Erica was upset because they called her an ace when she was a rookie. Lucchini was upset because they called her a genius when she was the child prodigy. 

 _"That's pretty impressive,"_ thought Minna. _"I didn't think she could climb that high and break Shirley's record. Then tie with her for the fastest speed record as well and doing all that while where over 50,000 tons. Her abilities is truely astounding."_

Chinatsu showed up a moment later at the seed of sound before pulling up sharply while everyone could see and accending into the air only to come to a complete stop floating there. Mio flew over towards her a moment later.

"Good work there genius ace," said Mio.

"Thanks if felt nice to be in the air again," said Chinatsu.

Lucchini and Erica had enough and they both turned before taking off into the hangar. Minna seen them and sighed internally before thinking to herself.

 _"Here we go again,"_ thought Minna.

A moment later the sound of striker units could be heard and Shirley had an angry look, but Minna stopped her. Shirley looked at her confused, but none the less nodded her head. Barkhorn just shook her head as she noticed them go. The others on the other hand haven't noticed as they was to surprised still. A moment later striker units started up in the base and everyone turned and looked confused.

"Huh what's going on?" questioned Lynne confused.

"I don't know," said Yoshika.

A moment later they seen Lucchini and Erica take off out of the hangar before accending into the air. Unlike Chinatsu and Mio though they did not pull up at the last moment. Chinatsu floated there her striker unit has been silent since she got into the air.

"Your striker unit sure is quiet now," said Mio.

"Yeah it sure is," said Chinatsu. "Can't even hear it anymore."

Mio nodded her head in agreement.

"It sure started up loud, but after you took to the sky couldn't here a thing," said Mio.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six part 1 of Striker Witches: Legend and Heros. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was starting to get long so I decided to break it down into two parts. The second part will pick up where this one left off. Anyways yeah Mio has gotten better during her training and can now match Chinatsu at low speeds, but at fast speeds she's left in the dust. Chinatsu can pull up sharply and do those stunts even while going mach one, but to top that off is her striker units and armamants. Chinatsu is equiped with a total of 50,000 tons at the moment which is an impressive feat for anyone. Yeah I know it may not be possibly for something that heavy to fly even with three engines, but just act like it can. This is just a story after all. Well see you all on the next part of Chapter six.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own striker witches or any of the characters, but I do own the added parts to the story as well as my oc's.

 


	7. Chapter Six Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinatsu finally is able to fly again in the air, but the day is still young and there is no telling what is going to happen next. The only way to know that is by reading the story as Chapter six continues.

Lucchini and Erica then appeared a moment later in the air and Mio noticed.

"Ensign Lucchini, Lieutenant Hartmann what you doing?" questioned Mio. "I didn't tell you to come."

"Alright I had enough of you!" shouted Lucchini pointing a finger at Chinatsu. "First you insult Shirley! Then you think your a genius! Then you break Shirley's record at the rate of accent! Then you had to match her speed of the sound barrier! Who do you think you are? I'm the genius here not you!"

"Yeah you was rude to Trudy!" shouted Erica. "Now you think your an ace! I had enough! Your no ace!"

Chinatsu just continued to look at them floating in the air.

"Come on lets go!" shouted Lucchini. "I'll show you who the real genius is!"

"Yeah and I'll show you what it's like to be a real ace!" shouted Erica. "You'r nothing, but a rookie with the title of flying officer by a lucky chance! You only got one neuroi kill and now you think your the best! Well I have 200!"

Mio remaind silent and closed her eyes not saying anything at all. Chinatsu continued looking at them for a moment.

"Okay I accept your challenge," said Chinatsu.

"Good," said Lucchini. "Now I will show you!"

"Same here!" shouted Erica.

Chinatsu turned and looked at Mio. Mio opened her eyes and looked at Chinatsu, but didn't say anything. Chinatsu turned back around before speaking.

"It'll be a 2 on 1 match both of you two verse me," said Chinatsu.

"Now looks who thinks all highly of themself and you was getting after Shirley for it," said Lucchini.

"I never said I was better then someone or that your graced with my presence," said Chinatsu. "Your the ones that seem to have an issue with me and want to prove yourself. So then why don't you do it. Prove it to me just how good you are. Unless your afraid."

"What did you say?" questioned Lucchini angry.

"I'm sure you heard me," said Chinatsu. 

"Alright your on we going to show you what it's really like to be a genius and ace!" shouted Lucchini.

"That's right and don't cry when we betten you!" shouted Erica.

"Very well then," said Chinatsu. "Lets head back to base and get set up then."

"Roger that," said Mio.

Lucchini and Erica didn't say anything, but turned back around before heading back to base. As they flew away Mio looked at them next to Chinatsu. Chinatsu and Mio then flew towards the base a moment later.

Everyone at the base heard the challenge and was shocked. The only ones that wasn't shocked was Minna, Barkhorn, and Shirley. They went to the hanger to watch them prepare for the fight.

Not much later everyone was in the hangar as Chinatsu got out of it for a moment and put the fligerhammers away. Lucchini and Erica went to go get the training guns while everyone else waited. Mio had her arms folded over her stomach and her eyes shut as she waited. Minna stood nearby her and waited as well. The others remained standing nearby waiting for the 1 vs 2 match up to see who will win. A moment later though Lucchini came back carrying two training guns while Erica carried one. She then went over to Chinatsu before holding it out.

"Here," said Lucchini trying to keep calm.

"I don't think you understood," said Chinatsu as everyone looked at her confused. "When I said 1 vs 2 that's exsactly what I meant. We're not using those. Maybe I need to be more precise on my words for you to understand. It's a two vs one death match. First side shot out of the sky loses. Real ammo is allowed as well as magic. However you can't use heavy equipment like rocket lunchers and things that have a high explosive. Another words only guns with small ammo. Still got the nerve to go or are you two planning on back out!"

Mio remained calm as well as Minna, but everyone else eyes widen in shock as she said that. Only one of them started to panick as she heard that and that was Yoshika.

"Fine!" shouted Lucchini. "Have it your way, but we are not responsible for what happens!"

"Yeah don't blam us for what happens!" shouted Erica.

"Good," said Chinatsu. "Rules are simple. As already explained ammo and magic is allowed. The water is your area of attack. Once you leave base and are air bourn you cannot return to base. If you fall into the water your out. If you touch dry land your out. If you go to far out of visual range your out. If the others can't see you in the area then that means your to far out. Basically you have to stay within visual site of the base. The only exception is the sky and clouds. However due to the rules you have a limit of five minutes before having to decend from the clouds. If your decend is out of visual site your out and if you do not decend after five minute in the clouds your out. Do you understand the rules or do I need to put it in more simple terms for your tiny brains to comprehend?"

"What did you say!" shouted Lucchini angry.

"We're not kids we not the rules!" shouted Erica.

"Good," said Chinatsu. "Then lets go."

Lucchini and Erica went to their striker unit to get prepared with their guns. Chinatsu started walking to her striker unit before standing their looking at it. Yoshika continued to look at Chinatsu as she went to her striker unit.

 _"Chi you wouldn't,"_ thought Yoshika.

Yoshika then ran over towards Chinatsu before getting behind her.

"Chi you can't!" shouted Yoshika.

Chinatsu turned and looked at her as well as everyone else as she said that. Erica and Lucchini looked surprised she said that.

"I can and I will," said Chinatsu.

"No Chi you promised!" shouted Yoshika.

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused except Chinatsu, Mio, and Minna.

Minna walked over before stepping next to Yoshika and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sergeant it's alright," said Minna. "Although we don't usually use live ammo everything will be fine."

Yoshika turned and looked at her as she said that before replying, "No you don't understand!"

"Yes I do," said Minna.

"You know?" questioned Yoshika looking down at her right hand.

Minna looked at it as well.

"Yes," said Minna. 

Chinatsu activated her magic and then picked up her MG 42's before running and jumping into her striker unit. She then through her weapon over her left shoulder as she looked down at Yoshika.

"Yoka," said Chinatsu raising her left hand.

Yoshika looked up at her to see her raising her left hand. Yoshika raised her right hand.

"See you later," said Chinatsu.

"See you Chi," said Yoshika smiling, but she was still worried.

Minna lead her towards the hangar doors where Mio was at and then they went out with the others. They stayed outside waiting and Yoshika looked nervous and worried.

"It's alright Yoshika," said Mio. "Have faith in your childhood friend. Everything will work out."

"Is there something I'm not getting here?" questioned Barkhorn.

"No we don't understand either," said Lynne.

All the others except Minna, Mio, and Yoshika nodded their heads in agreement. However they didn't get time to think on that when the roar of thunder shook the base loudly drowning out the other striker units that couldn't hardly be heard.

 _"That's Chi,"_ thought Yoshika.

"That's pretty loud," said Minna.

"What did you say?! I couldn't hear you!" shouted Mio.

"I said that's pretty loud!" shouted Minna.

"Indead it is!" shouted Mio.

"10 secs until take off," came Chinatsu's voice.

Mio took over from there as she counted down while everyone else listened. 

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Take off!" shouted Mio.

A moment later Chinatsu, Lucchini, and Erica took off out of the hangar and unlike previously she took off into the air at the same time with Lucchini and Erica behind her a little ways. Once in the air Chinatsu flew off to the right only for Lucchini and Erica to chase after her. They soon caught up before they started shooting at her at the rare, but Chinatsu dodge to the right, left, accended, and decended dodging the ammo as she flew through the air in a circlar pattern while continuing forwards. Chinatsu didn't fire back though and just continued to fly in the air dodging the ammo. This continued for some time as they flew around in the air changing course a few times and stay close to base. Soon Erica's voice spoke up in the intercom.

"Lucchini head right we'll cut her off," said Erica.

"Hey don't give plans away over the intercom," said Lucchini.

"Don't worry she has no intercom," said Erica. "She won't be exspecting it."

"Oh okay," said Lucchini.

"That's not going to work," said Barkhorn. "Chinatsu will know what they are doing before they do it she doesn't need an intercom. She can extablish communication and listen in without the use of an intercom."

"That means she will know all their plans," said Perrine as Barkhorn nodded her head.

"She's not listening in," said Mio. "The only intercoms she's conneted to at the moment is ours. She doesn't need to listen in."

"Huh?" questioned the others looking at her except Minna and Yoshika.

"Watch," said Mio pointing.

Everyone turned back to the fight to see Erica brake off to the left and Lucchini break off to the right. They continued flying this way while Chinatsu flew forwards and then changed course as they headed to where Chinatsu will arrive a little while later. They was planing on surrounding her on two sides just as she got into position and fire at her. Soon Chinatsu was in position as well as Erica and Lucchini as they fired, but Chiantsu pulled up sharply before accending dodging the ammo as their shots headed at one another.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Lucchini as she threw up a sheild.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Erica as she threw up a sheild as well.

They only had moments to react as the ammo hit their magic sheilds. Chinatsu had stopped and floated above looking down watching as the two threw up sheilds while she still held onto the MG 42's that hasn't been fired once. Everyone was surprised as they seen her dodge the shots just for them to head to the other two.

"See," said Mio. "She doesn't need her magic to listen. She's completely tuned in to the sounds around her."

"Hey what you thinking!" shouted Erica.

"Don't yell at me it was your plan!" shouted Lucchini.

Erica and Lucchini then looked up to see Chinatsu floating there looking down at them farther up in the sky. They then took off after her as she turned around and took off in the air. Soon they caught up before firing at her, but Chinatsu dodged the shots by going right, left, accending, and decending as she continued to fly around in the air. This continued as they changed course a few time and accended making patterns and loops in the air. 

"Strum!" shouted Erica using her magic and shooting off after Chinatsu.

Chinatsu though disappeared out of her vision of sight a moment later by performing a downwards u-turn and came back up behind her completely dodging the magic attack. Lucchini tried using her magic attack, but that was also dodged as Chinatsu disappeared out of her sight a moment later by performing an upwards u-turn. Chinatsu then took off to the right as Erica and Lucchini recovered. They then flew off after her and soon caught up. They was about to shoot at her, but Chinatsu pulled up accending into the air. Lucchini and Erica followed her as they continued pursuit. They continued to climb for a little bit before Chinatsu spun around 180 degrees and fell back down towards Erica and Lucchini. Erica and Lucchini gasped before they raised their guns and shot at her as she got closer, but Chinatsu did a spiral in the air dodging the shoots as she got closer. Erica and Lucchini broke off to the right and left just as Chinatsu passed by them and continued as she decended. Lucchini and Erica went after her as she continued to decend. They soon caught up as they decended towards the water and was about to shoot, but as they got closer to the water they started to panick and stopped in the air. Chinatsu leveled out nearby the water before flying off across it and then accend back into the air a little farther away as she looked at Erica and Lucchini. 

Erica and Lucchini looked at her before taking off after her. Chinatsu then spun around before taking off in the air. As Erica and Lucchini got closer she then pulled up into the air and Erica and Lucchini followed her. They continued to travel into the air before the three of them disappeared into the clouds. Mio pulled out a timer and started looking between the timer and where the fight was. 

Meanwhile as Erica and Lucchini came through the clouds they started looking around for Chinatsu.

"Lucchini you see her?" asked Erica.

"No," said Lucchini.

"Dang it where she go?" questioned Erica.

A moment later a gun ringed out and Erica and Lucchini turned to see Chinatsu farther away nearby some clouds, but they didn't have time to watch for long as two shots was heading directly for them.

"Ahhh!" shouted Lucchini throwing up a sheild.

"Ahhh!" shouted Erica throwing up a sheild as well.

The shots hit their sheilds a moment later. Chinatsu flew up and looked at them from the distance as they blocked the shots. Once Erica and Lucchini recovered they looked back at Chinatsu. Erica took off towards her.

"Strum!" shouted Erica.

Erica headed for Chinatsu with her magic attack, but just about as she was to make contact Chinatsu threw her right MG 42 over her shoulder before she started glowing red. The red glow from her aura magic though wasn't very high, but it did make her and her striker unit give off a faint glow around them. Then she threw a fist out as Erica got near her sending Erica flying through the air backwards and breaking her magic attack, but other then that she was unharmed from the attack.

"What no way," said Lucchini shocked.

The red glow around Chinatsu and her striker unit disappeared before she looked at Lucchini. Then she flew towards her and Lucchini started panicking and fired at her only for Chinatsu to spiral in the air dodging them. As Chinatsu got closer Lucchini panicked and flew to the right only for Chinatsu to pass by in the air. Chinatsu flew around confusing them in the air before disappearing again.

"Where is she?" questioned Erica.

"I don't know," said Lucchini. "She was here just a moment ago."

A moment later the sound of gun fire could be heard again. Erica and Lucchini gasped before they looked straight underneath them to see Chinatsu farther away nearby some clouds, but they didn't have time to watch as they had only moments to react to the two shots that was heading towards them.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Lucchini throwing up a sheild.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Erica throwing up a sheild as well.

The shots hit their sheilds a moment later. Chinatsu flew up and looked at them from the distance as they blocked the shots. Once Erica and Lucchini recovered they looked back at Chinatsu. Chinatsu started glowing red again giving off a faint glow around her and her striker unit. Then she flew towards Erica and Lucchini, but she was heading directly for Erica. Erica seen that and started panicking before calling out her magic attack.

"Strum!" shouted Erica.

Erica flew off towards Chinatsu as Chinatsu headed straight for her. As they got closer Chinatsu did a barrel roll right over top of Erica completely dodging her and continuing as the red glow disappeared. Chinatsu then continued to fly around in the air before she disappeared again. Erica and Lucchini was slightly on edge looking every direction possible whether that be above, below, underneath them, or any other direction around them. Still they didn't find a single sighting of Chinatsu or her striker unit. 

"I don't see her," said Lucchini.

"I don't either," said Erica. "We better decend I don't want to be up here longer then needed."

"Agree," said Lucchini.

Meanwhile everyone at the base was watching and looking up at the clouds. They heard Lucchini and Erica's screams a couple times as they fought up there. They also heard them when they was trying to find Chinatsu, but was having trouble trying to find her as well as hearing Erica using her magic attack. They heard everything that was going on through the intercom as clear as it was day. The only person that hasn't said a word was Chinatsu. They couldn't even hear the girl breathing or her striker unit. It was dead silent on her end and the only time they heard anything was when shots was fired. Everyone remaind sient as they listened as they continued to watch the clouds. Yoshika was watching everything and listening intensely. Minna looked at Mio as she continued to watch the time.

"There's Chi," said Yoshika.

Minna looked back at the sky to see Chinatsu decending from the clouds. Then she turned around and floated in the air looking up at the clouds. Minna looked at Mio again who was watching the time.

"How long has it been?" asked Minna.

"Four minutes," said Mio.

About thirty seconds past since then when they heard Lucchini and Erica.

"I don't see her," said Lucchini.

"I don't either," said Erica. "We better decen I don't want to be up here longer then needed."

"Agree," said Lucchini.

Everyone continued to watch the sky and Mio continued to look back and forth between the clouds and the timer. Soon they seen Erica and Lucchini break through the clouds decending. Then they heard gasps from both of them.

"There she is," said Lucchini.

Erica and Lucchini flew towards her and as they got closer Chinatsu took off to the left. They chased after her as she did with Erica ahead and Lucchini farther behind.

"They just got back with a few seconds to spare," said Mio.

Minna nodded her head as Mio put the timer away. Then they watched as Erica brought Chinatsu into a arial dogfight. She got up close to her on her tail before taking aim and shooting at her close, but a moment later Chinatsu dropped out of her line of sight as she did a downwards U-turn coming up behind Erica.

"Hatmann watch yoru rare!" shouted Lucchini who was farther away.

Erica gasped before she spun around just as she hear gunfire in the air. She only had seconds to react as she shouted in panick.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Erica throwing up a sheild just in time.

The shot hit the magic sheild and as it did Chinatsu pulled back in the air falling back away from Erica. Lucchini flew towards her intending to use her magic and as she got close Chinatsu gave off a faint glow around her and her striker unit. Then Lucchini was sent flying through the air a moment later while Chinatsu was unharmed. Erica recovered and shot off towards her before calling out her attack.

"Strum!" shouted Erica.

Erica shot off towards Chinatsu only for Chinatsu to spin around and head back towards her. Erica and Chinatsu got closer before Chinatsu did a barrel roll right over top of Erica dodging the attack effectively. Lucchini went after Chinatsu as she continued and her aura magic disappeared as she stopped glowing. Once Erica recovered she took off after them, but she was farther away then the other two. Lucchini caught up to Chinatsu before aiming at her and shooting trying to draw her into aerial combat, but Chinatsu dodged it as she disappeared from Lucchini's vision by performing and upwards U-turn coming up behind Lucchini. Erica was closing in quickly as she seen that.

"Lucchini watch your rare!" shouted Erica.

"Huh?" questioned Lucchini before she turned around just as the sound of gunfire went through the air. Only having seconds to react Lucchini threw up her sheild. "Ahhhh!"

Erica was getting closer to behind Chinatsu who stopped and was floating there just like Lucchini who had to stop just to throw up a sheild. Chinatsu took the right gun and put it down by her right side next to her body between her left arm and body. Erica pulled up before shooting into the air behind her, but by this time Lucchini recovered and noticed how Chinatsu was holding the right MG 42.

"Got you!" shouted Erica.

"Erica...!" shouted Lucchini, but her words was cut off by the sound of gunfire.

"What the?" questioned Erica confused before seeing the bullet heading directly for her. Only having seconds to react Erica threw a sheild up. "Ahhhhh!"

Chinatsu flew off to the right, but as she did Lucchini and Erica didn't follow her. Erica was to busy with dealing with protecting herself from the shot while sweating. Lucchini was floating there sweating as well as sweat dripped down both of their faces. Chinatsu soon stopped a little way farther from them before turning back and looking at them. Erica and Lucchini continued to breath heavily while they took a moment to recover.

 _"This girl is strong,"_ thought Erica. _"I can't even find a blind spot."_

 _"She's completely bested us in aerial combat,"_ thought Lucchini.  _"Everything we throw at her was completely dodged."_

The gun in Lucchini's hand was shaking and the same with Erica as well. They both knew that they got very lucky. If they didn't hear each other shout to them they would have been shot down most likely. Erica looked at the gun in her hand before looking over at Lucchini to see her hand was shaking in fear too.

 _"So she realized it too,"_ thought Erica.  _"I never fought someone this strong before_ _."_

Erica and Lucchini then took off after Chinatsu a moment later. Chinatsu continued to float there as she watched them get closer before she turned around and took off. Erica and Lucchini took off after her as they continued following her. Soon they caught up and started firing at her only for Chinatsu to dodge the shots by going to the right, left, accending, and decending as they flew all around the area making loops and turns.

Everyone else continued to watch as they seen all that. Mio and everyone noticed the stall for a few moments before Lucchini and Erica took off after Chinatsu. They continued to watch as they fired at Chinatsu while they flew in the air doing loops and turns. As this continued Minna lifted the binoculars up looking at Lucchini and Erica to see them sweating and breathing heavily. Then she moved the binoculars and looked at Chinatsu up close to see was not sweating and looked like she was barely breathing. She put the binoculars down as she continued to watch. After a little while someone spoke up.

"Lucchini and Erica are doing well," said Perrine.

"No they are idiots," said Mio.

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused as they looked at her except for Minna, Barkhorn, and Yoshika. Yoshika was watching the fight to intensly at the moment.

"Don't you remember the rules?" asked Mio.

"Well yes, but Erica and Lucchini hasn't broken any rules," said Perrine confused.

"Yes I know that," said Mio before looking back at the fight.

Perrine and everyone just continued to look confused except for Yoshika and Barkhorn who was watching the fight closely or intensely.

"They won't be able to keep this up," said Barkhorn.

"Agreed," said Minna.

They continued to watch for a little while until they seen Chinatsu dodge a few shots by dropping out of the air quickly as her strike unit stopped. Then it kicked back in a moment later as she floated underneath while Minna and Mio looked at each other worried. 

Meanwhile Chinatsu dropped out of the sky as she stopped her striker unit before starting it back up after she got farther away from Erica and Lucchini. Her antennas started to glow blue a moment later and she turned and looked north east. Erica and Lucchini seen that before turning and looking at Chinatsu to see her back to them apparently distracted. Erica took off knowing this was it with Lucchini following after her. As they got closer Erica spoke up.

"Got you!" shouted Erica.

"Wait..." said Chinatsu before being cut off.

"I don't think so!" shouted Erica as she pulled the trigger only for Chinatsu to dodge it.

Chinatsu then had to dodge Lucchini's shots next and took off to the right quickly.

Meanwhile Minna and Mio looked at each other before they heard Erica and Chinatsu. They looked back and Mio noticed Chinatsu's antennas and gasped. She then called into the intercom.

"Ensign Lucchini, Lieutenant Hartmann stop!" shouted Mio. "Neuroi!"

Lucchini and Erica froze in mid air as they heard that, but before anyone could say or do anything to react Chinatsu's voice spoke.

"Afirmative," said Chinatsu. "This match is cancelled. I'm pulling back to hangar to gear up."

"Roger that we'll meet you there Chi," said Mio before she turned around and took off into the hangar.

Everyone else took off after her as they seen her take off into the hangar. Not much later everyone was waiting as Chinatsu, Lucchini, and Erica landed. When they landed Chinatsu jumped out of her striker unit and ran over to where the ammo for the MG 42's was at. She then started taking belts out of it restocking herself. Mio ran over to her along with the others while Lucchini and Erica was getting out of their striker unit while she did that.

"Chi where is the neuroi?" asked Mio.

"Northeast ten miles out," said Chinatsu. "It's only moving at 15 Kilometers per second so it's not moving very quickly."

"What's it's course?" asked Mio.

"It's current travel is heading southwest," said Chinatsu. "It's destination according to it's position and travel is Folkestone, Britannia."

"Everyone gear up!" shouted Mio. "The base is in trouble!"

Everyone was about to take off to gear up, but was stopped by Chinatsu.

"No," said Chinatsu. 

"Chi?" questioned Mio confused turning to her.

Erica and Lucchini ran over before speaking.

"Let us go too," said Erica as Lucchini nodded her head.

Chinatsu turned and looked at them before speaking, "No I'm going alone. Your simply not ready. Your no good to me out there. All you will do is get in the way and get yourself killed."

Yoshika looked down remembering someone saying that same thing to her once before.

"Look we get it. We are not as good as you are," said Lucchini as Erica nodded her head in agreement, "but this is an enemy. Let us go too."

"No you are going to remain here at base with everyone else. That is an order Ensign, Lieutenant," said Chinatsu. "Your battle with me was prof your not ready. Your aerial manuver was not that good. You used up a lot of magic as well to the point your exhausted. What you going to do if you run out of magic? On top of that if the battle continued you two would have found yourself in a hard spot when you ran out of ammo while I was still loaded. Don't get me wrong shooting your opponet is fine, but when your wasting ammo you'll be best shooting yourself in the head. That's what is going to happen. You both will die. This isn't a game. It's life. It's survival. Your simply not ready. Especially against this neuroi."

Everyone was stunned and shocked except Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn having already noticed that, but the last part of what she said got Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn's attention.

"What you mean Chi?" asked Mio.

"The neuroi is at an altitude of negative 200 feet," said Chinatsu.

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused not knowing what she meant by that except Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn.

"It's below sea level," said Mio.

"That's never happened before," said Minna worried.

"That means no place is safe," said Barkhorn.

"Afirmative it's below sea level," said Chinatsu. "It's heading directly here at the current moment and I detected multiple neuroi in the same location."

"What more then one?" questioned Mio.

"I'm unsure as to the details," said Chinatsu. "All I know is I detected more then one neuroi in the same location baring at negative 200 below see level. I'm the only one that can take it."

Chinatsu then ran over to where her MG 42's are at before her Fuso leopard cat ears and tail popped out. Then she went and picked them up slingging them over her shoulder before going over to her fligerhammers and picking them up one in each hand. After that she then ran over to her striker unit before jumping inside. Her striker unit started up a moment later with a roar of thunder shaking the hangar and base. Everyone had to sheild their ears from the loudness of the three engine striker unit. 

"This is Chinatsu Yamamoto," said Chinatsu. "Taking off."

A moment later the striker unit was released and Chinatsu took off quickly out of the hangar and accended into the air quickly. She then changed course heading directly for the neuroi which during all the talk and stuff was not very far from their location now. It was now only about a few miles out in visual range from the base to the point that Chinatsu could be seen by the others, but yet still far enough to not reach the base yet. 

Meanwhile in the hangar just after Chinatsu took off Perrine panicked while everyone else remained worried. Mio hand her arms crossed and her eyes shut at the moment.

"What are we going to do Major?" questioned Perrine panicking.

"Calm down," said Minna even though she was worried.

Then Minna looked at Mio, but she didn't need to be told anything for she already knew the answer. Mio opened her eyes before speaking.

"There's nothing we can do," said Mio. "Chi is aboslutely correct. Ensign Lucchini and Lieutenant Hartmann even if we was against a Neuroi that's in the air you two wouldn't be in the condition to fight. As for the rest of us we never had any experience with dealing with underwater Neuroi. Even if we had charges which we don't it would take to long. Chinatsu is the only one that can handle this. That is why she came back and got the fligerhammers."

Mio then turned before she walked towards the way out of the hangar. Minna went with her and everyone followed as they went outside. Once they was outside Mio looked head of them towards where Chinatsu was currently at. Everyone else remained silent and worried as they looked out there as well, but none of them was more worried then Yoshika was. Minna looked at Mio before whispering.

"Do you think she be alright?" asked Minna. "She said she detected multiple neuroi."

"All we can do is wait for her return," said Mio.

Minna nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile Chinatsu flew in the air heading for the location of where the Neuroi was at silently. Once she got there she switched the fligerhammers to torpedos before she spun herself upside down pointing the fligerhammers straight down at the water. Then she pulled the trigger. The rockets headed for the water, but instead of exploding on the water they sunk into the water kicking up a geyser of water that drenched Chinatsu and her striker unit. Chinatsu waiting for a moment as the water crashed back down. Then everything was silent for a moment before there was an explosion kicking water up in the air and drenching Chinatsu again. Not long after that the water was parted by a neuroi beam that shot up from the water and into the air at Chinatsu. Chinatsu glowed red along with her striker unit as the beam hit her, but she sustained no damage from it. The beam faded before being replaced with more, but Chinatsu dodged them as she flew around the air shoot rocket torpedos into the water as she did. More explosions took root kicking up water everywhere. Everything went silent for a little while until Chinatsu noticed the water start to shift she then flew a little farther into the air as the water parted as the neuroi accended to the top of the water. This neuroi looked like a flying neuroi, but it was more bulky then the previous flying neuroi she faced on the way to Britannia. 

Everyone continued to watch as the fight started when Chinatsu started the fight by spinning upside down shooting rockets into the water. A geyser of water shot up a moment later completely hiding Chinatsu before it crashed back down into the water. They waited for a moment as everything went silent before there was an explosion that kicked water into the air completely hiding Chinatsu. Not long after that the water was parted by a neuroi beam that shot up from the water and into the air at Chinatsu. They then seen Chinatsu start glowing red completely, but yet still able to be seen as the beam hi her. This made several of them worried, but after the beam died they noticed Chinatsu sustained no damage from it. After that beam after beam came, but Chinatsu dodged them as she flew around in the air shooting rocket torpedos into the water. More explosions took root kicking up water everywhere hiding Chinatsu. Everything went silent after that for a while.

"What's going on did she get it?" asked Lucchini worried.

"I don't know," said Perrine. "Nothings happening."

"Calm down," said Minna. "I know your all on edge, but calm down." 

 _"What's taking so long?"_ questioned Mio internally. 

Mio then seend Chinatsu accend farther into the air. She looked back at the water to see that it was parting and it hit her.

"It's accending," said Mio.

Everyone looked back out there to see the water parting as the neuroi accended to the top of the water. Now able to see the black and red frame of the neuroi which looked like a bulky version of the first neuroi Chinatsu took down.

"It looks almost like the first one she took down, but bulkier," said Mio.

"Why you think it looks bulkier?" asked Minna curiously.

"Possibly maybe because it's a submarine Neuroi," said Mio as Minna nodded her head.

Meanwhile Chinatsu looked down at the neuroi as she thought to herself.

 _"Got you to accend did I,"_ thought Chinatsu. _"I'm going to need to do something to keep it above sea level. It has to have some way to go underwater. Maybe the thick tail end. Once I can ground it to the top of the water I can then focus on finding the core."_

Chinatsu then threw one of her fligerhamers over her shoulder before she started changing the setting for them. As she was doing that though the neuroi fired more beams in the air at her, but Chinatsu dodged them as she continued to change the settings to rockets. Once done she then flew through the air dodging the beams as she did and weaving her way through them before she spun and pointed the fligerhammers and pulled the trigger. The rockets shot out as they headed for the tail end of the Neuroi. There was an explosion and a shriek from the Neuroi as a hole formed in the tail end of it, but a moment later it started to regenerate.

 _"Damn regeneration thought so,"_ thought Chinatsu. _"Wonder if my nova can stop it from regenerating. It's worth a try."_

Chinatsu started growing red as she threw her fligerhammers over her should and flew straight down in the air heading for the water. The temperture in the area rised to that of 100 degrees as she did. When she got close to the water she sharply changed direction as she headed for the tail end of the Neuroi. The Neuroi shot beams at her, but Chiantsu dodged them before crashing into the neuroi and burning a hole through the tail end. The Neuroi continued to try to repair itself, but due to the heat from Chinatsu it took some time as every time it repaired itself the repairing was burnt. Soon though it managed to repair itself as Chinatsu turned and looked down at it no longer glowing red. The temperture returned to normal.

 _"The only way I'm going to be able to get ride of it is to take out it's core,"_ thought Chinatsu.  _"However it's still risky as it can slip back under the water and I'm still picking up multiple Neuroi."_

"Mi, Yoka listen to..." said Chinatsu before looking down at the Neuroi to see several spots open up and black and red things fly out.  _"Drones well that explaines why I detected several neuroi."_

Meanwhile everyone watched as Chinatsu threw a fligerhamer over her shoulder. Then they watches as she was shot at by the neuroi, but seen Chinatsu dodge them as she continued to do change settings with the fligerhammers. After that they watched as she flew through the air dodging beams weaving her way through them before she spun and pointed the fligerhammers at the tail end of the neuroi. They watched as she pulled the trigger as rockets headed towards the Neuroi's tail. They then hear an explosion and a shriek from the Neuroi as a hole was formed in the tail end of it, but a moment later it started to regenerate. Then they watched as Chinatsu started glowing as the heat where they was at started to rise to that of 100 degrees. Everyone started sweeting do to the heat she was giving off at the moment, but none the less continued watching as she threw the fligerhammers over her should and flew straight down in the air heading for the water. Then they watched as she sharply changed course heading for the tail end of the Neuroi. The Neuroi shot beams at her, but Chinatsu dodged and weaved through them before crashing into the Neuroi and then came out the other end of it. The Neuroi continued to try to repair itself, but due to the heat from Chinatsu it took some time as every time it replaired itself the repairing was burnt. Soon though it managed to repair itself as Chinatsu turned and looked at it not glowing anymore.

"Mi, Yoka listen to..." came Chinatsu voice before it was cut off.

Mio used the binoculars to take a closer look no wanting to use her magic unless needed. She noticed several small black and red Neuroi fly out of the bigger Neuroi each on of them looking like a small ball shape that flew in the air. Mio put the binoculars down before speaking.

"Drones," said Mio worried.

"What?" questioned Minna shocked as she looked at her before lifting her binoculars up and taking a look. "This is unprecedented."

"Agreed," said Mio.

Meanwhile several drones headed for Chinatsu who switched out quickly to her MG 42's. Then she flew into the air as they flew after her and got close to her before firing beams at her, but Chinatsu dodged them by performing a downwards U-turn coming up behind the drones and shooting at close range. The drones was hit and shrieked before there was the sound of shatter and several white particles decended in the air.

The others at the meantime was watching as drones headed towards Chinatsu who switched out quickly to her MG 42's. Then she flew into the air as they gave chase. They got on her tail before firing beams at her, but Chinatsu dodged them by doing a downwards U-turn coming up behind the drones and shot at them at close range. The drones was hit after that before they noticed white particles in the air.

"Something isn't right," said Mio before speking into the intercom. "Chi what is going on there?"

"Each drone has a Neuroi core," said Chinatsu. "I'm going to have to eradicate them all. There is 980 drones left not counting the big one and I just took out 19 of them. There's another issue though. The Neuroi can disappear under the water again unless it's core is taken out. I'm going to need someone to guard base like a defensive sheild incase that happens and a beam heads towards base. Leave the attack to me though. Mi stay on standbye unti after I eradicate these drones as I'll need you to find the core."

"Roger that," said Mio before she turned to the others. "Miyafuji you will be the center of the defensive line. Barkhorn, Shirey you two will have her backs. Your objective is to not let any beams through and guard the base, but do not retaliate leave that to Chinatsu. Got that?"

"Yes Ma'am," said the three.

"Good go," said Mio.

Yoshika, Barkhorn, and Shirley took off leaving only Sanya, Eila, Mio, Minna, Lynne, Perrine, Erica, and Lucchini. The last two being no help to anyone in this situation due to the fact they used way to much magic up. Not to much later Yoshika, Barkhorn, and Shirley took off in the air making a v formation with Barkhorn on Yoshika's right behind her and Shirley on her left behind her with Yoshika in the center. They then faned out taking position over the water in a v formation with Barkhorn and Shirley covering the rear line and Yoshika covering the front line. The stood there floating in the air as they looked ahead at the fight waiting incase they was needed. Mio noticed that and reported in to Chinatsu.

"Chi defensive line is up," said Mio. "I sent Miyafuji with Barkhorn and Shirley as back up. Everyone else is standing on standby except Ensign Lucchini and Lieutenant Hartmann."

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

Mio then went back to watching the fight and listening incase anything was neaded. The others went back to watching the fight as well.

In the mean time Chinatsu was flying through the air as more drones flew after her on her tail while some of the drones stayed nearby the submarine or around it. She had already talked to Mio and she had formed the defensive line for the base. She had full trust that Yoka will be able to do that just fine and some faith in the other two that was backing her up. Now all she had to do was eradicate these drones. The drones fired beams at her, but Chinatsu dodged them by performing an upwards u-turn and came up behind them before firing her MG 42's into them. There was more shrieks and shattering of cores as more white particles flew into the air. She took out another thirty that time adding to her count of 19 making it 49 shot downs already. Some drones started heading towards the base, but Chinatsu took off towards them before flying underneath them as she spun herself so she was facing up and fired more shots. The drones shrieked and there was more shattering of cores as more white particles flew into the air. Another thirty was taken out for a total of 79 already.

Chinatsu then spun around as she flew towards more drones, but as she got closer she pulled up accending into the air as they fired at her only to miss. Then the drones took off after her as they flew into the air. There was fifty of them this time that was after her. Chinatsu continued to climb as they got closer to her before Chinatsu spun around doing a 180 degree turn and falling back down at them. She noticed another 40 drones heading towards base, but put that off for the moment. As she got closer to the 50 drones that was following her they shot beams at her only for her to spiral and swirve dodging them and getting in close before firing. More shrieks and shattering of cores from the drones as white particles flew into the air. Chinatsu then sharply turned out of the spiral before heading to the right towards the other 40 drones that was heading to base. Once she got there she pulled up into the air accending before spinning around as she cut in front of them shooting at them as she did. More shrieks and shattering of cores was heard as white particles fell around in the air. The big Neuroi fired a beam at her and Chinatsu started glowing red again as it crashed into her, but after the beam was over Chinatsu was unharmed and her aura disappeard. Chinatsu then took off towards some more drones, but as she did 100 of them swarmed onto her location surrounding her cutting her off.

Meanwhile the others was watching the fight and as Chinatsu was dealing with another few drones that was on her tail they seen several drones heading towards the defensive line. Mio took action as she seen that. 

"Miyafuji, Barkhorn, Shirley prepare yourselves drones heading for the defensive line," said Mio.

Yoshika, Barkhorn, and Shirley ready themselves as the drones closed in, but a moment later they seen chinatsu take off towards the drones. Then they watched as she flew off underneath them taking them out. After that Chinatsu then spun around as she flew off towards more drones, but as she got closer they fired at her only for her to pull up and accend straight up into the air making them miss her. The drones took off after her, but as they continued to climb and chase after her Mio noticed more drones heading towards the base.

"Miyafuji, Barkhorn, Shirley more drones heading for the defensive line," said Mio.

Yoshika, Barkhorn, and Shirley got ready as they waited for them to close in. Chinatsu then did a 180 degree turn before decending dodgin the beams that was shot out at her by swirving and spiraling in the air. The Neuroi was taken out a moment later as she continued her decent before breaking off heading back towards the drones that was getting closer to base. As she got closer she pulled up accending into the air cutting them off and taking them out. They then watched as she took off towards more drones.

"How many was that already?" questioned Erica.

"169," said Minna. "There is still a total of 831 left."

"There surrounding her," said Lucchini.

"Chi," said Yoshika worried having seen the same thing.

They then seen the neuroi fire at her only for Chinatsu to shoot up in the air and do a 180 degree turn sharply and quickly falling back down towards them. As she passed by them she shot at them as she spirled in the air throwing ammo in every direction a Neuroi was. Several more drones was taking out.

"Make that 269," said Minna.

"She surpassed Barkhorn already," said Mio.

"Think she can keep this up?" asked Minna worried.

"Not sure," said Mio before taking the binocular and taking a look along with Minna.

"She doesn't look like she's exhausted," said Minna.

"No she looks like she's fine out there," said Mio.

They heard Yoshika breath a sigh of relief, but Mio and Minna understood.

Chinatsu then took off towards some more drones before sharply turning right as they shot a beam at her missing her. Then the drones took off after her chasing her. Once they got close they shot beams at her only for Chinatsu to perform a hard sharp left U-turn coming up behind them and shooting them. Another 40 fell as they had there cores destroyed.

"That's 309," said Minna. 

"That still leaves another 791," said Mio.

Chinatsu headed for some more drones, but as she did the big neuroi fired beams at her making her dodge them as she weaved her wave through the beams. Another 200 drones swivered on her location after the beams stopped. As they did they surrounded her only for her to start glowing along with the MG 42's and striker unit and shot at them rapidly as they fired beams at her. The beems crashed into her, but the Neuroi's shattered as well from the shots. Chinatsu however was unharmed after the attack though, but as she was dealing with the 200 drones another 40 attempted to get closer to the base. By this time they was a lot closer to base then earlier as they moved in farther, but it was at a slow pace due to Chinatsu. Chinatsu started heading for the 40 that was heading for base, but she was cut off as 50 drones swarmed on her location. Mio seen this and took action knowing they needed more people for a defensive line to dealing with the drones.

"Lynne, Perrine take off and take rare guard of the base," said Mio. "Don't let the drones and beams anywhere near the base until Chinatsu can get here."

"Yes Ma'am," said Lynne and Perrine before they took off to the hangar quickly leaving only Minna, Mio, Sanya, Eila, Lucchini, and Erica left.

They soon flew into the air as Mio gave the information to Barkhorn in the others and the others soom made the v formation line of defense with Yoshika in front. Barkhorn and Shirley took the center with Lynne and Perrine taking the rare. In the mean time the drones was closing in and almost to the defensive line. Chinatsu quickly took out the fifty drones by performing a sharp right turn coming up behind them before opening fire destroying them before she spun and took off towards base. The drones got their and fired beams which was small, but yet still dangerous. Yoshika, Barkhorn, Shirley, Lynne, and Perrine flew through the air thowing up sheilds where the beams headed. They efectively blocked the beams which crashed into their sheilds in the air. A moment later though Chinatsu flew by over top of them before opening fire destorying the drones as she did and making the beams stop. 

"That 599 drones," said Minna.

"So 401 left then," said Mio before lifting the binoculars up with Minna and taking a look at Chinatsu to see she was alright. "Still going strong even after testing the striker and weapons and her fight."

"It's impressive specially concidering how much weight she has," said Minna.

"Her strength is impressive," said Mio. "To think she can use 50,000+ tons for so long and still be going without even the slightest fatige."

"You don't suppose it's to light do you?" asked Minna. "She did say heavier is better."

"Well she didn't say she had a problem with them," said Mio.

"Agreed," said Minna.

Lucchini, Erica, Sanya, and Eila eyes all widen in shock as they gasped and covered their mouths when they heard that. It was unblieveable that Chinatsu could carry that much weight, but now it made sense why Barkhorn wasn't bale to lift them. However it was only them that heard that and not anyone else that was in the air. They watched as Chinatsu took off towards more drones, but as she did all the ones left started to swarm on her location completely surrounding her on all sides in a ball with no escape.

"Chi!" shouted Yoshika worried.

"Relax Yoshika," said Mio. "She isn't over. Keep your guard up though as there is still the submarine neuroi."

Yoshika was worried, but nodded her head as she watched. A moment later the temperture in the air started to intensify to large porportions as it raised to that of well over 100 degrees. The Neuroi that was around her all shrieked as they was fried from a heat wave that burst out from Chinatsu. Then the temperture returned extemely quickly as the aura disappeared. Chinatsu turned and looked back at the submarine Neuroi that shot beams at her, but Chinatsu dodged it as she flew towards it swirving threw them letting the beams pass her and head towards the defensive line. Yoshika and the others formed sheilds taking the beams that was sent out blocking them effectively. Chinatsu switched out to her fliger hammer before her voice came in over communication.

"Mi need location of core," said Chinatsu.

"Roger that," said Mio before using her eye to locate the core of the neuroi while the defensive line protected the base.

"Tip of tail," said Mio having located the core.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu flew towards the submarine neuroi as it continued to fire beams at her that was dodged and swirved threw. Once she got close enough she then checked the rocket luncher to see it was on rockets before pointing them towards the neuroi in a distance. The Neuroi fired at her making her dodge the shot again as it continued into the sky. She then fired the rockets at the neuroi hitting the tail end and breaking part of it's armor revealing the core. Then she threw her fligerhammer over her shoulder before taking off as she glowed a faint red along with her striker unit. The neuroi fired beams at her which she dodged and swirved. When she got close she pulled a fist back. Mio seeing that turned and looked at Minna who looked back at her for a moment then back at the battle. Chinatsu then threw a fist forwards sending the neuroi flying and spining in the air as there was a shatter. With the core destroy the neuroi was finished and white particles flew into the air. Chinatsu then turned around before accnding into the air as a golden locket necklace dangled from her neck shinning in the bright light as Chinatsu aura disappered.

"Hey what is that?" questioned Perrine noticing something shinning brightly in the light.

"Alright everyone pull back to base," said Mio.

Everyone except Chinatsu flew back to base who continued to float there in the air looking directly at the base with her eyes closed. Once the others got to the base they then joined up with the others.

"What is that shinning thing?" questioned Perrine confused.

"Her mother's locket," said Mio shocking everyone except Yoshika and Minna who nodded their heads.

A moment later they heard a song being played over the radio that they never heard before not even Yoshika.

"Music?" questioned Yoshika.

"Yeah, but I don't know this song," said Mio. "I never heard it."

A moment later they heard Chinatsu voice start singing as she sang the song. It was a beautiful voice as well and mesmerized everyone in the 501st Joint Fight Wing. As she continued to sing tears fell out of her eyes. Mio, Minna, Yoshika, and all the others noiced that, but only three of them had an idea why.

"Hey she's crying," said Lucchini.

"Those aren't tears of sadness," said Mio. "They're tears of joy and happiness."

Everyone continued to listen to the song as she singed it, but no one knew why someone was playing a song over the radio except for Minna and Mio. Yoshika new what today was, but she didn't recognize the song at all. Soon the song ended and Chinatsu's voice spoke up a moment later.

"Thank you daddy for playing mommy's song on my birthday," said Chinatsu.

"Ehhhhh!" shouted everyone shocked. "It's her birthday?"

"I already told you all that when she joined," said Mio. "It's today June 22."

Minna then went over to Mio before whispering something in her ear.

"I agree," said Mio.

"Alright everyone we're going to have a birthday celebration for Chinatsu," said Minna.

"Ehhh we never do that for anyone else," said Perrine confused.

"Yeah and Chinatsu didn't have many people to celebrate with before," said Minna. "Got a problem with that Perrine?"

"N-N-N-No Ma'am," stuttered Perrine.

"Good then it's settled," said Minna. "We'll have a celebration party for Chinatsu with talk, cake, and presents."

"Ehhh, but we don't have any," said Lucchini.

"Not my fault you didn't remember," said Minna.

"Alright lets head inside the base to the lunch hall," said Mio before speaking into the intercom, "Chi we heading to the lunch hall. Meet you there when your finished."

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

Mio, Minna headed insided with the others following them on the way there.

Meanwhile Chinatsu looked up at the sky before smiling as she looked at it. Then she flew off towards the hangar. Once she got to the hangar she got out of the striker unit before putting her weapons away. After that she then cleaned the outside of the striker unit and making sure the outside of it was in top condition. She didn't know much about the inside of the striker unit though and there was no manual that came with them. She was planing to see if Shirley will help her with mantenance on the inside of the striker unit, but do to how it's made that maybe a bit difficult. Still though maybe they could figure it out as long as they didn't break it. So one she was done with making sure the outside of the striker unit was in good condition she then did the same with her fligerhammers and MG 42's. Once that was done she made herway inside to the lunch hall where everyone was probably having lunch already.

Meanwhile as Chinatsu took her time making sure her striker unit and weapons was in good condition on the outside by cleaning them the others was inside the lunch hall. They was busy with going about making a celebration for Chinatsu, but all that need to be done was some oil lamps, food, and presents. The only ones that brought presents for Chinatsu was Minna, Mio, and Sanya. Everyone thought Yoshika would have brought a present, but she didn't the only ones that new she had some presents was Mio and Lynne. Minna and Mio went about putting oil lamps around the lunch hall before making the lights go out.

After that all was done all that needed to be done was cook food since Minna had already gotten a cake that was hidden in the kitchen. So Yoshika and Lynne went to the kitchen and started preparing a decent size lunch for everyone while everyone else sat around the table. Chinatsu signed seat was at the front end of the table with Mio on one side and Yoshika on the other. Minna was next to Mio while Lynne was next to Yoshika. The others seats was signed around the table wherever they perfered. That was Barkhorn who was next to Lynne, Erica next to Barkhorn, Shirley next to Barkhorn, Lucchini next to Shirley, Sanya and Eila was next to Minna with Sanya being first and Eila after, and Perrine was next to Eila. Soon Yoshika came out of the kitchen with Lynne before they took their seats and waited.

Chinatsu walked through the halls of the base as she made her way to the lunch hall. She didn't think to much about anything other then getting some food at the moment. As she got closer to the lunch hall she noticed there wasn't much light in there.

"Huh did everyone leave?" asked Chinatsu confused for a moment before shrugging it off. "Well I hope there is some food left."

Chinatsu's stomach rumbled loudly making her smile as she heard it.

"You think so too don't you," said Chinatsu.

To answer her like it had a mind of it's own Chinatsu's stomach rumbled again. Chinatsu walked into the lunch hall a moment later before looking confused as to the oil lamps and everyone sitting there.

"Huh what's going on?" questioned Chinatsu.

Everyone turned before saying all at once.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted everyone.

"Ehhhhhhh!" shouted Chinatsu surprised before she smiled. "You didn't need to go through all the trouble."

"Nonsense," said Mio. "Now come over here and sit so we can have a nice lunch."

Chinatsu smiled, but nodded her head as she made her way to her original seat, but was confused as Sanya was sitting there.

"Huh?" questioned Chinatsu.

"Your seat is here today," said Mio pointing as Chinatsu turned and looked at her.

Chinatsu noticed it was next to the two people that was closest to her and smiled before running over and sitting down. Chinatsu sniffed the air before speaking.

"Fuso food," said Chinatsu excitedly. "Food, Food, Food, Food."

Yoshika giggled at her excited friend before getting up along with Lynne and making her way into the kitchen. Not long after that she came back out with the food along with lynne before they started serving everyone. Chinatsu was the first one to be served and as she did she blessed the food given before quickly digging in and eatting it quickly. Her plate was served with huge porportions which was four times bigger then everyone else and still she always had more then seconds or thirds. Soon everyone was eating as they had a nice decent lunch or more precisely dinner due to the fight as well as the neuroi it was already in the evening at about four. After sometime the meal was over and Chinatsu finished last having gone through fifty servings of the same porportions while the others waited.

"Ahhhh that was great," said Chinatsu as she leaned back in her seat closing her eyes.

"That it was," said Mio as she did the same thing.

There was some clinking and scuffling as they took care of the dishes before there was silence. Chinatsu continued to relax in her seat with her eyes closed. Soon though her eyes opened as everyone started singing happy birthday to her in different languages. Chinatsu's eyes widen as she seen the cake that was brought out not exspecting it, but none the less had a smile on her face. After the cake was brought out it was sat down in front of Chinatsu and had 14 candles in it that was light. The other continued to sign happy birthday in different languages before they finished. 

"Alright make a wish," said Mio.

"R-R-Right," stuttered Chinatsu blushing before she took a breath.  _"I wish for that what is precious to be safe now and always."_

"Wait," said Minna worried. "Don't destroy the cake Chinatsu. Easy now."

Chinatsu let the breath out before taking a shallow breath and lightly blowing the candles out in one breath. She would have blown the cake all over on everyone otherwise and Minna had a feeling she would. After that the cake was cut and the first piece was given to Chinatsu which was the largest piece before the others was given their pieces. Ice ceam was served with it as well and they all gotten a bowl of it to themselves. After that they enjoyed the cake and Chinatsu got seconds and thirds, but it was a good thing Minna got a cake that was a lot bigger then most otherwise it be gone long time ago. After that Chinatsu rest happily as she smiled satisfied. She had her eyes closed at the moment as the others shuffled around taking care of everything then there was silence. The silence was broken by Mio though.

"Here Chi," said Mio.

Chinatsu opened her eyes and looked at her to see her holding out a present.

"Ehhh?" questioned Chinatsu surprised before waving her hands frantically, "No, No, No you should have."

"Go on take it," said Mio.

Chinatsu nodded her head before taking the small square present. She was curious as to who wrapped it.

"You didn't wrap this did you?" asked Chinatsu. "Your poor at wraping things."

Minna giggled as Mio blushed embarassed.

"I wrapped it for her," said Minna.

Chinatsu nodded her head before she unwrapped it to find a book she hasn't read yet.

"Yay a book!" shouted Chinatsu excitedly.

"I hope you haven't read it yet," said Mio.

"No not this one," said Chinatsu happily as she looked at it excitedly.

"Here Chi this one is from Minna," said Mio holding out another.

"Ehhh," said Chinatsu surprised before smiling as she took it.

Chinatsu then started unwrapping it to find another book she hasn't read.

"I hope you haved read that one yet," said Minna.

"No I haven't," said Chinatsu smiling and excited.

Chinatsu started looking at the back of it reading the information on the book.

"Chi come here for a moment," said Mio.

"Huh?" questioned Chinatsu confused looking up over at Mio who was sitting sideways. "Okay."

Chinatsu got up before going around the table to where Mio was at. Minna was also sitting side ways as well. Chinatsu then noticed another present sitting on the ground under the table this one was bigger then the last two was.

"Go ahead open it," said Mio.

Chinatsu nodded her head before crawling on her hands and kness under the table. Then she started to open it curiously as to what it could be. Chinatsu eyes light up when she seen what it was.

"Oh my yay two new Walther PPK's!" shouted Chinatsu excitedly.

Chinatsu then opened the two boxes that held the Walther PPK's to see they are pure black like her striker unit and other stuff. She then reached out and picked one up to feel it was heavier.

"Oh they're heavier," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu then came back out from under the table before she opened them checking for ammo, but not seeing any she shut them. Then she ran around the area while everyone watched. She then started playing cowboys and robbers by herself as everyone watched interested. This continued for awhile before Sanya got up and walked over towards Chinatsu. Chinatsu turned around pointing the unloaded gun only to see Sanya there with a present.

"Ehhhh S-S-S-Sorry," stuttered Chinatsu blushing as she ran over and put the guns away.

Chinatsu then came back to her a moment later and Sanya smiled before holding the present out to her. 

"Thank you," said Chinatsu before she sat down on the floor and started opening it curiously. "Ahhhh no way! It has animals!"

Chinatsu pulled a blanket out before wraping herself around it like royalty. Then she pulled it off before holding it up looking at all the animals on it before she burried her face in it. Sanya smiled as she seen that before holding a small present out, but Chinatsu was to busy with the blanket.

"Chi," said Mio.

Chinatsu stopped and looked over to see at her and then turned to Sanya to see she had another present held out.

"Ehhh," said Chinatsu before smiling. "Thank you."

Chinatsu put the blanket away before she took the small present and sat down. Then she started opening it curiously to find music.

"Oh nice music," said Chinatsu holding it up before noticing it's in another language. "Huh this is written in another language."

"It's Orussian," said Eila.

Chinatsu nodded her head smiling happily.

"Cool thank you," said Chinatsu.

Sanya smiled before she went back to her seat after that. Chinatsu continued to be amazed by the gifts she got. She then put them all together and then after that everyone started talking to her as they crowded around her. The only one that stayed their distance was Perrine, Sanya, and Eila. While Sanya was getting her gifts to Chinatsu Yoshika disappeared and the only ones that seen this was Mio and Lynne. When Yoshika came back Chinatsu was sitting on the floor with the others around her talking to them excitedly.

"Really?" asked Shirley.

"Yeah," said Chinatsu nodding her head. "So I was hoping you could help me out with maintenance. I can do the out side just fine, but I know nothing about the inside."

"Sure I don't mind," said Shirley smiling.

After that she continued to be dragged into one converstation after another. As well as some congratulating her for being the first to shoot down 1,000 Neuroi. Yoshika was having a hard time trying to find time to give her presents to her. She was also a little worried and nervous as well. Mio and Minna was nearby and watched as Chinatsu continued to talk with the others. They was happy that the silent and quiet girl was now starting to be more talkative. This continued for sometime as Yoshika held the present behind her back, but as the time continued Yoshika looked down before she turned around moving the presents so they was in front of her and running out the door. The only two that noticed that was Mio and Lynne as everyone else was busy. 

"I'll be right back Minna," said Mio.

"Huh?" questioned Minna confused.

"Just got something to do and going to borrow Lynne for a moment," said Mio.

"Okay sure," said Minna still confused, but decided to let it drop.

Mio wave for Lynne to come not wanting to bother the others. She came over and Mio turned around before heading off out of the room with Lynne following her. Minna turned and watched them disappear out of the room before looking back at Chinatsu.

After Yoshika left she made her way outside before going over to the water edge and sitting down looking down. 

 _"I'm glad she making friends and talking to everyone now, but I wasn't able to find the time and courage to give them to her,"_ thought Yoshika before putting a hand on her chest.  _"Why is it getting so hard now to give her presents? I never had this much trouble before."_

Yoshika sighed before looking out at the ocean as the sun set. The presents she had was sitting on her lap as she looked out at the ocean. A few moment passed before Mio's voice spoke up.

"Miyafuji," came Mio's voice.

Yoshika turned and looked to see Mio and Lynne there.

"Hey there Sakamoto, Lynne," said Yoshika.

Mio and Lynne came over before sitting down next to her on her right and left.

"You should give them to her," said Mio.

"Yeah Yoshika," said Lynne.

"I can't find the right time and I'm worried and nervous," said Yoshika. "What if she don't like them?"

"Yoshika you knew her since childhood," said Mio. "You should know what she will like by now."

"I know, but it's just..." said Yoshika. "I can't understand why it's so difficult."

"Was it because of the others?" asked Mio.

"I don't know," said Yoshika. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad she's making friends and being more talkative now. Joining the Strike Witches was the best thing for her."

"You worried that your friendship will slowly fade away?" asked Mio.

"I hope not," said Yoshika. "I never hand so much trouble before. Now I can barely give her a present for her birthday."

"You should just give it to her," said Mio. "I'm sure she will like it."

"I know the first two she will," said Yoshika. "The last one is what i'm worried and nervous about, but maybe your right."

They all went silent as they continued to watch the sun set. A few moments went by before a voice spoke up behind them.

"Yoka, Mi, Lynne," came Chinatsu voice. "I was wondering where you all went. I didn't make you upset or mad did I Yoka? If I was neglecting you I'm sorry."

Yoshika turned and looked at her as well as Mio and Lynne.

"No it's nothing like that Chi," said Yoshka waving her hands frantically.

"Are you sure?" asked Chinatsu. 

"Yes I'm sure," said Yoshika. "It was nice seeing you talking and getting along with everyone."

"Yeah there back at the lunch hall waiting for me to bring you all back," said Chinatsu smiling. "It's different speaking so much after being so use to being silent all the time, but it's fun too. I never thought I could meet so many interesting people before. Anyways what you doing out here? Watching the beautiful sun set."

Chinatsu looked up at the sky looking at the sun set. Mio leaned over before whispering to Yoshika.

"Miyafuji this is your chance give them to her," said Mio.

Yoshika nodded her head and stood up nervously before turning around moving the presents behind her. Chinatsu looked back down a moment later.

"Well it's a beautiful sunset for sure," said Chinatsu before tilting her head confused as she looked at Yoshika. "Something wrong Yoka?"

"No, No, No. Not at all Chi," said Yosika. "I-I-I.. Happy Birthday!"

Yoshika brought the present out holding them out in front of her with shaky hands.

"Ohhh Yoka," said Chinatsu as she started crying.

Yoshika looked up before panicking.

"Chi what's wrong?" asked Yoshika nervously.

"Nothing I should have known you'ld get me something Yoka," said Chinatsu. "You always do even though I tell you I don't need anything."

"Your a childhood friend always," said Yoshika. "I'll always get you something."

Chinatsu smiled before taking the presents from Yoshika. She then sat down before she picked one up, but Yoshika started panicking.

"No, No, No not that one," said Yoshika waving her hands frantically.

"Huh?" questioned Chinatsu confused looking up at Yoshika. "Ummm Okay."

Chinatsu then switched and went for a different one before she started opening it. As she opened it her eyes light up in excitement as she seen what it was.

"Aweeee It's a cute Fuso Leopard Cat," said Chinatsu hugging it tightly happy with the present. "I'll cherish it forever."

After a few moments she put it aside before she picked up the next one and started to open it. Once she seen what it was her eyes light up in excitement.

"Yay more hair ties, barretts, and hairbows and there pink!" shouted Chinatsu excitedly before she frowned a moment later and started to worry.

"You don't like them?" asked Yoshika nervously.

"No, No, No, it's not that," said Chiantsu waving her hands frantically to calm her friend. "Are these heat resistant or do I need to be careful with them?"

"There heat resistant Chi," said Mio.

"Oh yay!" shouted Chinatsu excitedly.

Chinatsu then put them aside before she picked up the next present. Yoshika started to shake nervously as she watched. Chinatsu started opening it before her eyes light up in excitement.

"Yay pink and white stripped panties!" shouted Chinatsu happily. "I could always use more of those."

Chinatsu then held them up before she noticed something different about them.

"Huh?" questioned Chinatsu. "Oh these are transparent."

"I-I-If y-y-you don't l-l-like them...," stuttered Yoshika nervously before being cut off.

"Huh why wouldn't I like them there so cool," said Chinatsu. "I wonder if there like my other ones."

"Huh you like them?" questioned Yoshika surprised seeming to have gotten over her nervousness.

"Of course I do," said Chinatsu. "Although I never gotten panties from you before. That makes me happy. I got something new from Yoka."

Yoka smiled as she heard that. Chinatsu then turned around before she started pulling her panties down.

"Ehhhh What you doing Chi?" questioned Yoshika blushing.

Mio wasn't blushing as she was use to the girls bazar stripping having delt with it plenty of times before. Lynne on the other hand plushed though as well.

"Huh well I'm changing," said Chinatsu as she pulled her panties down and off.

Chinatsu then turned around before bending over revealing her ass and everyting to Yoshika. She opened the packet of transparent pink and white stripped panties. Yoshika face went beat red as she did that even though she seen her naked plenty of times before. Chinatsu slipped into a pair of the transparent pink and white stripped panties pulling them up to her hips letting them hang accross her butt cheeks which hung out at the top of the panties. The panties was definitely transparent. You can practically see through them. Chinatsu's panties was always a little tight and that was evidence as her butt cheeks hug out more then Lucchini's did. That was also however do to the fact that her butt was bigger then Lucchini as well just like how she was a bit bigger in the butt compaired to Yoshika.

"Oh they fit just like my other ones, but are they heat resistant?" questioned Chinatsu worried.

"Yeah I helped Yoshika with that," said Mio. "They should be just like the other heat resistant ones."

"Cool," said Chinatsu happily.

Chinatsu then started to pick the presents up in her arms before standing up looking at the others. She noticed Yoshika was red in the face and blushed as well, but turned around a moment later as she headed back to base.

"Come on lets head back can't keep everyone waiting," said Chinatsu.

"Wait your not going to change?" asked Yoshika.

"Huh?" questioned Chinatsu turning back around. "Why would I do that panties are meant to be worn."

Yoshika was looking embarrased knowing she was going to be embarrased when they go back into the lunch hall. 

"She has a point," said Mio. "Look on the bright side at least she likes them and you was all worried."

Yoshika nodded her head before smiling as she said that.

"Hey you coming or what?" questioned Chinatsu.

Yoshika, Mio, and Lynne looked back to see Chinatsu looking back at them a little farther away. They then made there way over.

Everyone was sitting around talking with one another as they waited for Chinatsu to come back with Yoshika, Mio, and Lynne. Minna was watching the others while waiting as well. Soon they heard Chinatsu's voice.

"We're back!" shouted Chinatsu.

"Alright Chinatsu is..." said Lucchini before cutting herself off as she turned to Chinatsu to see her in a pair of pink and white stripped transparent panties. "Chinatsu where did you get those?"

"Huh?" questioned Chinatsu before looking down at her panties. "Oh these? I got them from Yoka for my birthday."

"How bold," said Barkhorn.

Yoshika blushed embarrassed. Lucchini got up before she ran over looking at them closely.

"I didn't even know they make them like this," said Lucchini. "How cool."

"I know right," said Chinatsu before showing the other presents. "I got these too. Isn't it awesome. Now I got more hair ties and stuff."

"Aweee a Fuso leopard cat," said Lucchini. "How cute."

"I know," said Chinatsu as she walked over to the table before setting the presents down.

Chinatsu then sat down before she took the other hair ties, barretts, and hairbows out of her hair. Once she did everyone blinked before someone spoke up.

"She's unrecognizable now," said Barkhorn. "I wouldn't even know it was her if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

Others agreed with her as she said that. Chinatsu started going to work as she did her hair up with the new pink hair ties, barretts, and hairbows. After awhile she was finished.

"How does it feel to be 14 now Chinatsu?" asked Lucchini.

"Not much different," said Chinatsu.

"You don't look much different either," said Lucchini.

"Unlike you I don't need big breasts," said Chinatsu. "Besides big breast are less sensitive, they give you back pains, and on top of that you can't put your hands around them. I'll stick with my small ones thank you very much."

Everyone in the room blushed as she said that except for Mio and Lucchini.

"No way big breast are better!" shouted Lucchini.

"No small ones are better," said Chinatsu. "Yoka's brests are squishy, but firm and sensative."

"How do you know that?" asked Barkhorn while Yoshika's face went red in embarrassment.

"I felt them before," said Chinatsu. "Had my face burried in them a few times and I sleep in the same bed."

"I thought you two slept in different beds," said Barkhorn.

"No we slept in the same beds ever since we was little," said Chinatsu. "Well until I moved up into the mountains anyways."

After that everyone continued to talk about all sorts of different things except for those that didn't talk much like Sanya and Eila who just watched. Perrine was also one who didn't talk much either. Minna talked to Mio a few times, but for the most part she just watched the others. Other then that everyone else got along well the party continued and even intensified when Chinatsu got buckets of water and threw them at people getting them wet and drenching them. Then it turned into a water fight after that as they threw water at each other, but Chinatsu was the only one that didn't get hit as she dodged everyone's attempts not that she cared if she got wet at all. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the end of Chapter six for Strike Witches: Legends and Heros. I do hope you enjoy the chapter. I took me some time to complete chapter six, but I need a way to bring Chinatsu's striker unit into the story as well as weapons. Due to how long it took them to make the striker unit and weapons Chinatsu had been casted to the sidelines, but now that she's back into the air. The story can finally continue with a few changes none the less. Chinatsu is now on speaking terms with most people in the 501st except for Minna and Perrine, but that will change later on as the story continues. Also the cool part is seeing how much the 501st has effect on her from the begining when she joined. Her magic may have been high, but her socializing was way off from the start, but it nice to see how she's progressed with that. Her skills are nothing short of genius that far surpasses that of a normal adult. She's basically considered the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's strategist. The formations are kind of made up as i'm not an expert on them so I'm throwing random things down. The tricks she can do is kind of just idea's that popped into my head, but I have no idea what they are called other then ones I heard about like barrel roll and loops are easy ones to remember. It was also interesting to see her bloodline which is hidden and will probably stay hidden for the rest of the story.

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own strike Witches or any of the character, but I do own my own OC characters as well as the added parts to the story.

 


End file.
